The Seventh Year of Flower and Prongs
by WheezlyGirl
Summary: James and Lily are in their 7 year at Hogwarts and during their journey of love and tears, an unexpected visitor comes to see them... will certain events lead to a change in time... or will their fate still be set in stone?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

**---**

Lily POV

_Dear Diary, _

_Okay, okay, I understand that you think I'm crazy, insane perhaps? But the fact of the matter is... James Potter is, what's a good word? Nice, hott, romantic. Did I forget anything? Oh yeah, prankster, and most popular guy in the school. But, the thing is... he is claiming to be in love with me, like that would ever be the truth. He is just joking, like always. I might actually fall for him, and be embarrassed infront of all of Hogwarts. Yep, I told you that you would call me crazy! But, you have to see my point of view. James Potter is rude and arrogant, well to me at least._

_My friends have tried to convince me that James Potter is number one on the hit list of school. The funny thing is, that Potter only has eyes for me, while I would rather soak my eyes in alcohol before looking at him._

_They've tried the, 'Lily you could have James Potter, dreamy, hott, Quidditch star, but you choose to look the other way!' No, that guilt thing doesn't work for me, so don't even try. He is mean and conceited, and I think that maybe, perhaps if he shrunk his head a little, then I might possibly consider looking at him again._

_Anyways, I don't really understand why I got this diary in the first place because I got it to get my mind off of the infamous, one-and-only Potter. So much it's done for me. Maybe I'll just chuck it in the fire tonight. Yeah... Wait, what am I thinking I spent five galleons on this at Hogsmeade yesterday. _

_Well, I better go, It's getting extremely late, and I can feel Potter trying to catch my eye. -Lily_

I closed my diary and pointed my wand at it to lock it. I have become so good at non-verbal spells that I needn't say anything now. Don't take that as I'm bragging, it's just it's quite simple. Even Potter mastered it. He's clearly mastered a few other things too. He hasn't asked me out at all this year. And that's really saying something, because he has his routines, but nope, not none. That was really bad grammar, but I'm allowed to think the way I want!

'Lily,' I see Ja - Potter walking up towards me and he is holding a bundle of scrolls in his hand. I begin to brace myself for the first ask-out, then turn-down argument of the year. 'Dumbledore asked to meet us in his office at seven tonight.' He said, much to my secret surprise. I couldn't help but look confused with his politeness, yet quickly hid my expression.

'Why didn't you tell me sooner? We have to be there is like five minutes!' I screeched, running a hand through my tassled hair, which was knotty and messy because it was the end of the day, and I'm wiped.

'Sorry.' He mumbled, looking around confused, wondering what he really did wrong, I mean, honestly, he only just got the note from Dumbledore, himself.

'Look, don't apologize.' I snapped annoyed at my own self.

'Alright.' Potter said simply, as if the snappish comment on my part didn't affect him at all. How can he do that?

'Well, I guess that we better get going then.' I said quietly, feeling the unusal feeling of awkwardness between the two of us.

'Sure.' James said with a genuine smile. He really does have a nice smile... too bad he is too arrogant for my own taste.

On the way to Dumbledore's office, I guess you could call it tense and very quite. Nobody was in the hallways and the school seemed deserted. A little dodgy if you ask me. James asked how my summer was, I answered the automatic, fine, yet it was far from fine... Petunia decided to get married, completely overshadowing the fact of how important becoming Head Girl is. Don't get me wrong, my parents congratulated me and all, but it was completely interrupted by a shrill scream coming from our living room, followed by a elated Pentunia who was announcing that Vermin proposed.

Ja - Potter gave me a questioning look. Maybe he noticed my bitter voice when I said 'fine'.

'Sounds great.' He said jokingly, but I gave him a pathetic smile.

By this time, we got to Dumbledore's office and James smiled saying loudly, 'Milky Way.'

'What?' I asked him. A Milky Way was a muggle candy.

'Dumbledore and I are on close terms.' James said slyly, yet very cute at the same time. I don't see how such a hott guy can really be that rude.

'Ah. Miss Evans, Mr. Potter. I am glad you came on time, please come in.' Dumbledore said, moving aside from the doorway to his office. He gestured is to sit in a seat, which Potter and I obliged politely.

Normal POV

As James and Lily sat expectantly at the edge of their headmaster's desk, awaiting to be assigned some Head Boy/Girl duty.

'I have some beginning things to say to you two,' Dumbledore began. 'First of all, as you both know, an evil wizard, Voldemort is rising to power. The wizarding world, or all of Britain... is not safe. I want all prefects to do double duties this year. Also, both of you will be searching corridors until eleven all Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Weekends are scheduled for professors. Secondly, it is up to you, but you may host one large event, possibly two, such as a dance to get everyone in the spirits. You are the organizers. And finally, the Head Dormitories, the door is the fourth to the Fat Lady on the right. It is of a woman and her child. The password may be changed anytime, as long as both of you are present. For now, it is 'pumpkin juice'. Any questions?' Dumbledore asked all at once.

James shook his head no. Lily, however, looked shocked. 'Head - Head Dormitories?' She stuttered in surprise.

'Yes. I feel that the room will satisfy you greatly, if not, we can always arrange for a House-Elf...' Dumbledore began.

'No. I'll be fine.' Lily said, looking at the ground, trying not to reprimand her headmaster.

'Alright.' Dumbledore said, with a slight smile and twinkling eye.

'I shall see you upon further notice. As for now, all your supplies are begin transferred to your new dorm rooms. Good night.' He said, opening the door, motioning for them to leave.

---

'Head dorms, eh?' James asked as they walked down the corridor, looking for this portait of a lady with her baby.

Lily glared at him playfully. Was she actually flirting with James Potter?

Once they got there, they said the password and walked into the room. It was... wow! That was the only word to explain it. It was elaborately decorated with red and gold filling the room. James blinked. He had heard rumors... but never this much.

'Wow.' Lily said chuckling.

'This is... okay.' James said shrugging.

'Okay! Is that all!' Lily said looking at him as if he were crazy.

James put on a funny smile and laughed. 'I'm just kidding.' He said playfully.

Lily smiled. He couldn't believe he made her smile.

'So... you're summer. You never really told me...' James said, as he slumbered on the couch and stretched out, leaving no room for Lily to really sit. She found a comfy chair across from him and stared at him... not believing that she was about to have a normal conversation with James Potter.

'Well, were you're parents glad that you got Head Boy?' Lily asked him unexpectedly.

Not knowing where this was going, James answered, 'Of course they were, definitely surprised, but none-the-less happy. Weren't yours?' He asked her.

'Well, they would be, if my dratted sister didn't announce her engagement at the exact same time I opened the letter. From then on, all was forgotten.' She said shaking her head, blinking away tears. She wanted Head Girl more than anything.

'Dratted sister?' James asked his eyebrows raised up.

'Muggle. Hates magic. Hates me. Hates everything about me.' Lily said simply.

'Hates... all magic?' James asked shocked that it was even possible to hate magic.

'All of it. She tried to strangle my owl, but got out of it by saying that she thought it was dinner, and she was attempting to pluck the feathers for my mother.' Lily said darkly.

James scoffed and shook his head disbelievingly.

'No, it's true. And, now she's marrying this man, Vernon, Vermin I like to call him, but he completely ignored the fact that I am his future sister-in-law. Never try and have a normal conversation with that man... Now that I think about it... I've never seen them even hold hands.' Lily said, surprising herself of the words that were coming out of her mouth.

'That's crazy. So, not so good of a summer?' He asked pathetically.

Lily smiled, again!

'I hate my home. I hate my house. I hate being muggleborn.' Lily mumbled to herself.

'Being muggleborn has nothing to do with it. You just grew up with a _dratted_ muggle sister. Being cut off from magic sucks, but really, it's probably better than my situation.' James said smiling, yet shrugging as if he didn't care, when really he did.

'And what's that?' Lily asked.

'I'm all alone during the holidays.' James said simply.

'What?' Lily asked surprised.

'Unless you count Sirius and all the elves.' James said laughing.

'Your parents?' She questioned.

'Aurors. Never home. Maybe once a week, but at midnight, then gone again in the morning. I see them maybe for a few weeks at the most all put together.' James said, but for some reason, he didn't look too sad about it.

'And you're not...' Lily started.

'Mad? Nope, I'm used to though. My mum is a pretty good cook when she comes home. She's seen more frequently than my dad, who is... is... tough.' James said with a shudder. His dad had very high standards for him.

'Oh.' Lily said.

'Yeah.' James said simply.

'Well... I'm just going to go to bed, alright... James? I'll see you in the morning?' Lily asked, smiling at James Potter for... possibly once in her life.

'Good night, Lily.' James said, calling her by her first name in a long time.

Lily smiled for the third time, and it was really a true smile.

---


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everybody, I hope you are all having a wonderful Christmas/Holiday season. I know I am... I hope this is a nice present for you... (a review would be very nice too you know... wink,wink.) Also, I hope everyone read the large, red note on the home page of Fanfiction, for on Dec. 30 we will be slowed down and updating disabled. Yeah, I'm sad about it too. Anyways, that means we are going to try and cram as much as we can. Have a good holiday. As always, WheezlyGirl!**

Lily's Journal

_Dear Diary, _

_Is it physically possible for me, Lily Evans, to have a normal conversation with Potter? Well, now it is. He was... nice when last night. I don't understand. Did he really change this much over summer? Possibly... We just happen to be partners for this potions assignment, which is fortunate because we both are amazing at Potions. Well, I'm above James in class, but still, he can whip up any potion within seconds almost._

_Maybe this year won't be so bad afterall, I mean even with James as Head Boy. Too bad we have to share a dorm though... damn._

_Well, off to Transfiguration then the dismal, Divination, later days, Lily._

---

'Are they actually sitting across from each other without an argument?'

'Potter finally got her now, did he?'

'They aren't fighting! They're talking!'

Whispers all around the Great Hall this morning were flying all over. James and Lily were sitting across from each other in the Great Hall, eating breakfast, and talking quite civilly. James, Remus, and Sirius were all sitting together on one side, while Lily, Michelle, and Faye were on the other side. Michelle and Faye were Lily's best friends since first year.

'Transfiguration... cinch. Nothing too bad. Divination, ahhh sucky, but you can't always get the good schedules. Then Potions, not hard. And finally, Muggle Studies.' James read off his time table as he was eating his bacon.

'We have the same day.' Lily commented agreeably.

'Yeah. Hey are we still partners for Potions?... Thought so.' James asked her.

Remus, Sirius, Michelle, and Faye were all dumbstruck as they watched James and Lily actually getting along. They began to stare.

'What!' Lily snapped at them.

'You're talking nicely to each other. Ouch!' Sirius said, as Faye kicked him under the table.

Michelle was chuckling at Faye who was shaking her head in disgust as Sirius began eating, as usual, like a dog.

'No really, it's not like we haven't talked before.' Lily said looking at the four of them crazily.

'More like yelling...' Remus mumbled, but regretted it when he felt himself be kicked by Lily under the table.

'It's the truth.' Sirius stood up for Mooney.

Lily began looking uncomfortable.

'Are you okay, Lily?' James asked, she suddenly got quiet and cold.

'Potter! Patrols tonight, we start at nine, don't be late.' Lily said, sounding agitated, before getting up and leaving the table. Her friends didn't follow.

'What was that about?' James asked more to himself, confused.

'She was getting back to normal, that's what.' Faye answered.

'You mean that normal is snapping at me?' James asked. He didn't really know why they sat by the three girls, but it was usually because Remus was secretly in love with Michelle, and Faye and Sirius went off and on. Normally, Lily ignored James.

The other two girls went off to pick up their books in their dormitory.

'Hey, guess what! Head Dorms this year... with Lily.' James said, his eyes getting wide.

'What's the password?' Sirius asked, so that when he needed, he could bunk in there.

'Pumpkin juice, you guys can come around anytime. How about we go there now, I mean we've got quite a few hours before we have Transfiguration.' James suggested. The others agreed, and began walking the way to the Head Rooms.

'Password?' The woman in the portrait asked over a wailing baby's cry.

'Pumpkin juice.' James said, before walking into the room.

'What are _you_ doing here!' Came a voice from inside. Lily was lying on the couch watching something on a black box.

'This _is_ the Head Dorms... and I am Head Boy. It's my room too. Hey, what's that?' James asked intersted to what Lily was looking at. He sat down next to her and watched the man on the screen yell, 'Come on down!'

'It's a muggle thing.' Lily answered dully flicking the channel.

'Oh. Cool, what's it called?' He asked.

'A television.' Lily said, finally turning off the T.V. and with a flick of her wand, it vanished.

'Why did you put it away? I was watching...' James protested.

'Because it's mine, and I just conjured it from my home.' Lily said with a blase voice.

'Oh.' James said, trying to keep up a healthy conversation, but even he could tell that Lily was in a mood.

'So, this place is pretty damn nice, huh?' Sirius said, jumping on the couch, completely ignoring the scrolls of parchment lying on it.

'Black! My homework...' Lily said aggravatedly. She pulled his ear, and he got up reluctantly. She picked up her papers and put them in her bag.

'Sorry.' Sirius mumbled, but really he was absorbed in the whole room.

'Jamsie! I've gotta see your room...' Sirius said, jumping up and running to the room with the sign that said 'J. Potter' on it.

'Mooney! You've gotta come and see this! There's a bathroom attached it it...' Sirius shouted. Remus ran up the stairs to check it out, leaving Lily and James alone.

James' eyes were squinting, what was suddenly the matter with her? 'Is... something wrong?' He asked wondering what he did to make her mad this time. They were getting along fine.

'Nothing.' Lily said absentmindedly picking up her school things, preparing to leave.

'We don't have class for another hour.' James said, pointing at her bag and cloak.

'I know...' Lily said, running a hand through her hair.

'Well you don't have to leave.' James said shrugging.

'I want to.' Lily said simply.

'What's with your attitude all of the sudden? Huh? I mean, why so cold Lily?' James said, voicing his opinions.

'Lily?' She questioned, raising her eyebrows.

'I called you that last night and you didn't seem to mind... why 'Potter' so soon?' He asked looking at her strangely.

'Why does it matter to you?' She asked annoyed, pushing the guilt feelings out of her heart.

'I honestly don't understand you... I really don't. Why does it matter to me... my God, you haven't figured that out?...' James said, giving a hollow chuckle.

Lily rolled her eyes. 'All those people were talking this morning about us.' She said glaring.

'Oh, so it's an embarrassment to so much as talk to me in a normal conversation!' James said, almost yelling. Lupin and Sirius could hear them, but just blocked the natural sound of Lily and James arguing out of their mind.

'Not that!' Lily said, firing up.

'Then what is it? You won't dare give me a chance, yet you willingly go out with _any_ other _guy_ in this school!' James asked angrily.

'I can't trust you... so I caught myself before I go falling for any of your stupid charms you put on _every_ other _girl_ in this school!' Lily said bitterly, more to herself it seemed, and she opened up the door of the room and left.

When she got out of there, she leaned against the wall and sunk down low, with a big sigh.

'Boyfriend troubles, my dear? I've had a good share of my own.' The woman with the baby, which was now sleeping, said to her.

'He's not my boyfriend... he just happened to become Head Boy, and now I get to deal with him for the rest of the year.' Lily said nicely to the young woman. She couldn't have been much older than herself.

'Well, I better go. I'm going to work on a Potions project in the library. If the same boy comes out of the room in a little while, if he asks where I went, tell him some place far away from there? Please?' Lily asked the woman.

'Sure.' She said, with a smile. But, seeing as sneaky person she was, she thought that if the boy asked, she wouldn't dare say anything else _but_ the library. Oh yes, by the end of this year, those two would be two peas in a pod.

---

'The girl... with the long red hair, yes... Lily, which way did she go?' James asked as soon as the boys left. He cooled down and was ready to go and apologize to her.

'Don't tell her I told you, but she was on her way to the library.' The woman said smiling.

'Thank you so much!' James said, racing off to the library.

When he got there, he tried to slow his breathing, and walked in nice and cool.

He saw Lily sitting alone in a tiny corner, reading a book and seemed to be writing notes on a piece of parchment.

'Well, Potter in the library, this must be a first.' She said as she saw him approaching.

'No, I've been in here. I had to steal Moste Potente Potions in second year.' James said, sounding sarcastic, but really he was telling the truth.

'Oh, I should've known.' Lily said breaking eye contact and looking down at her parchment.

'I'm... er... sorry. I shouldn't have said...' James began, but he was cut off.

'No, don't apologize, listen. Don't speak. I'm telling you now, I will work with you for Head businesses and possibly some other things too. But, I will not under any circumstances accept to go out with you during this period of time. This is strictly work.' Lily said, standing up.

'So... no more... fighting? Or yelling?' James asked, looking hopeful. His eyes put on the puppy look.

'I told you that the Potter Charm doesn't work for me... I'm plain hard to get, and you have to prove yourself before you get anything for your benefit. And by benefits, I mean no more yelling or embarrassing you infront of the entire Great Hall.' Lily said, smiling weakly.

'So...?' James asked.

'Fine, I'll limit the yelling.' Lily said, knowing that if she needed to yell, she wouldn't hesitate.

'Cool.' James said, happy he saved the day, for him at least.

'We've really got to go. Transfiguration.' Lily said, grabbing her books and parchment.

'What is that?' James asked, motioning towards the papers and book she was reading.

'Oh... well... I'm looking up on... er.. cutting myself completely from my family. I really only have another month before I'm seventeen, which means I'm on my own.' Lily said, sort of embarrassed herself.

'Why would you want to never see your family again?' James asked softly and kindly. He had this power over her with that voice, where she felt she could tell him anything in the world.

'Oh... you see, my mum sent me a letter late last night and I'm not invited to my sisters wedding and I quote, 'I (my mum) quite agree, because I'm afraid that _normal_ people will be there, and they can't have a _witch_ at the ceremony.' That's what she told me... so, seeing as I'm not normal enough to be in the Evans family, then I'm now seperated from them completely. I'm just filling out this form and I'll send it to them when I'm seventeen.' Lily said shrugging.

'Oh, well... what will you do when we get out of school?' He said, not knowing exactly what to say in the first place.

Lily chuckled. 'I don't know, maybe me and Faye will get a house together. Her parents are making her move out.' She said.

'That would be fun.' James said.

'Sirius and I want to move in together, but our parents insist that we stay, seeing as they are never in our house anyway.' James said smiling.

'_Our_ parents?' She asked, wondering why he said that.

'Yeah, Sirius' parents disowned him three years ago, he's been staying at our place ever since.' James said happily.

'Oh.' Lily said. They finally got to Transfiguration and went their seperate ways. James sat next to Remus, which was four rows behind Lily. She was sitting by Brady, a Ravenclaw boy, who was completely taken by Lily and heavily flirting.

James' eyes bored into the back of his head. Finally, Remus had enough.

'If you don't stop glaring, Lily will never let it go.' He mumbled. James shook out of the glare and relaxed.

'Potter, what is the transmorgification's compound that completes the form of an animagus?' McGongall asked James, who was completely ready, for they all went through the steps to become animagus'.

'The potion Transanimagi, which is compiled of powdered unicorn horn, which will complete your animagus form.' James said quickly. This was too simple.

McGonagall looked relatively surprised for a few seconds, but recovered and gave Gryffindor twenty points. Lily turned her head slightly around and smiled. James' soared through the rest of the class happily because he made her smile.

The day went by pretty quick, and nine o'clock was there in no time.

'Time for patrols, James.' Lily called out from her room.

'Alright.' He called back, he grabbed his wand and waited for her to come down.

'Ready?' She asked when she met him at the stairway.

'Yeah.' James said.

'So, what big event do we want to do this year?' Lily asked as they walked down the silent corridors.

'Whatever you want...' He said, although his insides were begging him to say 'dance' because he knew that every year the Head Boy and Girl always danced the first dance.

'I think a dance would be cool.' Lily said.

James' stomach was doing the conga. 'Sounds good to me.' He said calmly.

Soon, one thing lead to another, and they got onto the subject of personal lives again.

James soon had a good idea. 'You wanna know one of my secrets?' He asked, his eyes getting wide.

Lily looked unsure. 'Come on...' James coaxed.

'Alright.' She said. He grabbed her hand and she felt a tingling feeling run up her spine. She soon realized he was leading her back to the Head Dorms.

'What?' She questioned.

'Shhs... hang on.' He said before running up to his room and coming down in seconds.

'What's that?' She asked, pointing to the object in his hand.

'Is that an... Invisibility Cloak?' She asked in awe.

'Yeah.' James said, glad she was impressed.

'What did you steal that too?' She asked jokingly.

James took it seriously. 'Look, all that stuff about me being a... player and thief... no, it's not true. I'm not that type of person. Most people make that stuff up. Honest.' He said, wondering why she always got the impression that he was a bad guy.

Lily looked taken back. 'I was only joking. Sorry.' She said, looking at the ground.

'No, I just don't want you getting the wrong idea. Come on, we still have another hour.' He said, grabbing her, yet again by the hand and they ran back to the corridor they left off at. Also, Lily didn't know about the Marauder's Map, and that it was in his pocket at this time.

'I've got something else.' He whispered.

'What?' Lily said, beginning to think that nothing coming from James wouldn't surprise her.

'A map.' He said mischieviously.

'That's all? A map?' She said, laughing at the old piece of parchment he pulled out of his bag.

'Not just a map.' He whispered impressively.

'Oh...' Lily said, waiting for him to show her.

'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' He whispered, pointing his wand at the map. The ink spread all over the paper like spider webs.

'Wow.' Lily said with wide eyes.

'This shows...' She began.

'Everyone.' James said happily.

'-Everyone?'

'-Everyone.'

'-Where they are?'

'-Yes. What they're doing, every minute of every day.' James whispered mystically.

'That's unbelievable. Where'd you get it!' She asked excitedly.

'Made it, of course.' He said smiling.

'The Marauder's Map? Brilliant. Copy-Cat Spell I presume? Charm that lasts forever.' Lily said, in awe at the piece of parchment.

'It's really quite easy, I mean, just soak the parchment in the ink that you cast the charm on. It shows you every person. Not even Invisbility Cloaks work on it. Or Polyjuice potions. Cool, huh?' James asked, knowing that she would think its cool, who wouldn't.

'We can use it on patrols?' She asked.

'Yeah. But, you can't tell the guys... they wouldn't be too happy with me. They're big on the whole Marauder secret thing...' James said quietly.

'That's so cool! Thanks!' She said.

'But, why bring the Invisibility Cloak?' She questioned.

'Just in case... I hate being caught by the caretaker, even if I am on patrols.' He said smiling.

'Well it's eleven now, times gone by so fast. Check the map one more time and then we can leave.' Lily said.

'Alright.' He opened it up and saw that nobody was in places out of bounds or in any corridors. 'None.' He said. They left together for the dorm.

James and Lily stayed up all night again talking, about nothing really in particular.

'Oh, Lily, I won't be able to make patrols Wednesday.' James said, knowing that it was a full moon.

'Okay, I'll ask Remus if he can help me out then.' Lily said simply.

'No, he won't make it either.' James said quickly and a little suspiciously.

Something dawned on Lily... it was a full moon. 'Oh, alright.' She said nodding her head. Why would James not be able to make patrols, it's Remus with the condition, not him. It was quite easy for her to figure out. Him gone on the full moon and his appearance each morning.

'Yeah. I'm going to bed. Goodnight.' James said, not suspecting anything.

'Goodnight.' Lily said, feeling as if tonight ended the same way yesterday's did.

Before she went to bed, she wrote a diary entry.

_Diary,_

_Today, during breakfast, James and I were having a normal conversation. Everything was going great, except when someone at the table mentioned about how we are acting more strangely than usual... like we were getting along. I just don't understand what popped inside me. I felt like I couldn't trust him, and I felt weird talking to him. I guess I sort of snapped at them and I was really rude to James. Later on he questioned me about it, and I denied everything, although it was true. I was being prejudice with him, before I've even really known. Who knows, maybe James Potter won't be so bad afterall. We'll see. -Lily_

**- - - **

**This is the same Authors Note as above, but if you didn't read it, then here it is again... Hello Everybody, I hope you are all having a wonderful Christmas/Holiday season. I know I am... I hope this is a nice present for you... (a review would be very nice too you know... wink,wink.) Also, I hope everyone read the large, red note on the home page of Fanfiction, for on Dec. 30 we will be slowed down and updating disabled. Yeah, I'm sad about it too. Anyways, that means we are going to try and cram as much as we can. Have a good holiday. As always, WheezlyGirl!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow you guys are GREAT reviewers... thanks so much for the support! Please review again at the end of the chapter, thanks WG. **

**Disclaimer: I know I've forgotten this before, but this is for all of the chapters, I DON'T OWN H.P. ... sadly enough. It all belongs to JKR... not me. :(**

**---**

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is Wednesday. I have patrols with this kid named Terrence Falcon. He's a Slytherin, apparently. James isn't going to be able to make it tonight, and he wasn't happy with his replacement. He lent me this mirror of some sort and said if there was any trouble then to say his name in it and he would appear. That's really sweet. Potter is gaining some major points here. I just wish I knew where he was going tonight. Him and Sirius were getting pretty hyper earlier on. I better go, here comes Falcon. -Lily_

_---_

James rubbed his hands together to keep warm. It was a chilly night and the back of his neck kept tingling. He felt danger was coming.

'Come on Padfoot!' James whispered quickly. Peter had just transformed into a rat before their eyes, and he crawled into the Whomping Willow where he would press the knot inside of it to freeze it.

'Let's go.' James said, urging him on.

'Do you have a weird feeling?' Sirius asked awkwardly, but he had no other way to word it. He didn't think... he knew that something bad would happen tonight.

'Yeah, I feel it too.' James said, tightening his cloak, for the wind had grown extra strong.

Suddenly, there was a loud howl... very loud. 'Come on!' James shouted over the wind. They transformed into their animagus forms and ran into the tree, where they met Wormtail, and set off through the tunnel, following the pathway to the Shrieking Shack.

James gave a meaningful look to Sirius as they heard a painful howl, and they ran even faster.

Sirius growled and barked at Remus, who was in the form of the werewolf.

He turned his head towards the dog, and began advancing on him. Prongs ran forward and held the weight of the wolf on him, just in time for Padfoot to make a run for it. Wormtail stood on the sidelines watching. He just saw James take a large blow to the head, and he fell to the ground.

Padfoot was on his own while Prongs struggled to get up. When he did, Sirius' face was cut up in more that a couple places. He was whimpering and tried to lick up his wounds as best he could. Whenever things got this bad, he always thought of how bad Remus felt.

Sirius, once again barked to get Mooney's focus off of Prongs, who was bucking his antlers against the werewolf's head, which was trying furiously to bite off anything and everything.

Mooney turned towards him walked towards him, eyeing him closely. He finally was calming down to the presence of the dog and stag, and eventually stopped fighting them. It usually took him much shorter time, but this time was worse. James and Sirius suffered some pretty intense cuts, bites, and bruises from being thrown around by Mooney.

James thanked God that his mirror hadn't done anything special... he didn't know what he would do, run to help Lily, or help out Mooney.

Eventually, they were getting braver, and took Mooney with them outside and into Hogsmeade. It was dangerous, yes, but no one had been hurt... yet.

Around midnight, when James got back, he staggered into the Heads Dorm, with Sirius following. Peter made up some excuse to go back to the normal dorms.

Lily heard some comotion and came running down the stairs, her wand pointed out in attack mode.

'It's just us.' James groaned, his eyes blinking in the light that Lily made.

'Oh... Ok, well I'll just - What the _hell_ happened to you!' Lily said loudly, finally getting a good look at James and the exhausted Sirius, who was lying on the couch, coughing.

'Uh... we had... a duel.' James made up quickly.

'And that's why you missed the patrols?' Lily asked sarcastically.

'Well you see...' James began, but he was cut off.

'Save it. I don't want an excuse.' Lily said. The last thing she wanted was him to lie, andshe had a hunch about where they were, she just hoped it wasn't true.

'You - you don't want -' James said, rubbing his elbow, which hit one of the chairs in the Shrieking Shack when Mooney threw him.

'No, I don't. You have some really bad cuts you know... You shouldn't _duel _when there are some dangerous things in the _dark night._' Lily said, putting particular emphasis on a few words.

James gave her a hard stare as if trying to read her. Very slowly he answered. 'Yeah. Well, I'll just go to bed then. Oh, by the way I won.' James lied with a smile.

'No you didn't Prongs, I totally beat you!' Sirius shouted from the couch lazily.

Lily chuckled unsuspiciously, but then suddenly got a stern look on her countenance. 'There is no way you are going to bed with your injuries. They'll get infected! No, I'm serious... _quit laughing_.' Lily said looking concerned.

'Actually, Lilykins, _I'm_ Sirius!' Sirius said defensively. He slowly got up from the couch, making sure to not rest too much on his tailbone, for it hurt more than a bludger hitting you in the back of the head.

'We have to get to bed, it's nearing one o'clock now.' James, said laying on the opposite couch that was across from Sirius. He immediately closed his eyes and tried to block out Lily's protesting.

'Please, shut up Lily. We are tired.' Sirius said irritatedly.

'Nope. Hang on.' Lily conjured up some quick bandages and disinfectant alcohol.

She pulled out some cotton balls and began dabbing Sirius' forhead, with was cut up from Mooney's claws and thrashing teeth.

'What the _hell!_Evans! That stings!' He said, jumping up and hobbling on one foot.

'_What_ did you guys do to yourselves... these are... _bite marks_.' Lily said, now knowing fully well where the two were.

James ignored her comment, and sat up, knowing he would never get rest unless she was satisfied.

'Take your shirt off.' Lily demanded at Sirius.

'Don't say that too loudly, or Jamsie will come over and kill me...' Sirius said, laughing at his own joke.

'Shut up, Black.' Lily said, even though she went along with the joke, and only said that in a simple matter.

'I only speak the truth.' Sirius said giving James a wink over his shoulder.

James shook his head and laughed at Sirius.

'Ouch!' Sirius said as Lily punched him in the side. 'Fine, I'll shut up.' He said, still giving off a chuckle.

'You guys... I think that you should see Madame Pomphrey.' Lily announced. She looked really concerned now. Sirius was bleeding quite freely, yet he didn't seem to feel the pain.

The two broke out in protests now. 'No Lily, we don't need to.'

'Honestly Lily, they're just a few scrapes and bumps, nothing serious. We just rough each other up a bit, that's all.' James said, trying to calm her down.

Lily began shaking her head. She was in deep thought. If they were with Remus, and they got these bite and scratch marks from him, then that would mean... no, they aren't _that_ stupid.

'Fine. I won't ask you guys where... or who... you were with tonight, if you at least let me check out some of those scars.' Lily pleaded. She knew that those must have been painful, but their hardened, men, egotistical-minds refuse to accept the fact that they are hurt.

'Deal.' James said, bargaining what he felt was the best way to keep Remus' secret, though by the looks of it, Lily had already found out. They both were eyeing each other carefully.

'Well?' She said, gesturing them to sit down.

They both obliged. While Lily finished off Sirius, who by the way had released quite a few howls in fury when the alcohol stung his open wounds, James prepared himself for the worst. He knew this would hurt.

'Ok. Go take a shower in James' bathroom. It's connectedon the right of his room.' Lily ordered, biting her lip.

Sirius ran as far away from Lily as he could, not wanting her to ever do that again.

Lily and James stayed quiet for a few minutes, until she prodded a sensitive spot. 'Damnit.' James muttered the first word.

'Sorry.' She truly apologized.

James didn't reply. He was too busy digging his fingernails into his palm and biting his tongue from saying any more.

'So...' Lily said, with nothing really else to say.

James turned around so she could get his face. They stared at each other suspiciously for awhile. Finally, they both cracked.

'Do you-'

'Were you-' They both began at the same time.

'You go.' Lily said.

'Ladies first.' James replied.

'Fine... Fine, I'll say it. Were you with Remus?' She asked, hoping she didn't give too much away.

'Er... you see, that's really complicated, because I mean... I well...' James didn't know what to say. If he said yes, then that admitted he was out with Mooney, on a full moon. If he said no, then he was lying to Lily, who seemed to already know the answer to her question.

James just raised his eyebrows up and down, and finally gave a defeated nod.

'He didn't bite you, did he!' She shrieked, looking him up and down.

'No.' James said flatly. He may have just somewhat lied, but there was no way he would tell Lily about his stag form... not now.

'Oh yeah... I believe that.' Lily said sarcastically, gesturing to his blood.

'Shut up, will you? Sirius and I were just helping him out a little... come on, I know you're not stupid Lily. I knew you figured it out around the same time we all did. He's ashamed... ever wonder why he keeps so quiet about Michelle... or every other girl he's dated. He knows not to get serious or else he would have to talk about his condition. I can't say anymore. I would ruin the Marauder contract.' James said, sitting down on the couch, but not without seeing Lily's hurt face when he told her to shut up.

Lily eyed him, then let her head lower. 'Of course I knew... who couldn't. His mother couldn't possibly be sick that much. And yes, Michelle knows too. If a girl really likes Remus, then they won't mind his condition. Besides, screw the Marauder contract... tell me everything.' Lily said defiantly.

'Screw the Marauder contract? Are you insane? I couldn't... you're just gonna have to be in the dark on this.' James said, refusing to say he did something illegal to the most law abiding person in Hogwarts.

'I'm not a tattle-tale!' Lily proclaimed.

'Prove it! Tell me a time when you didn't tell on any one of the Marauders!' He said loudly.

'Fine, I admit, I know you stole Moste Potente Potions in second year to brew the Polyjuice Potion... that was simple enough to figure out.' Lily admitted.

'You - easy enough.' James scoffed.

'I know that you were the one who lured Severus into Remus' den on a full moon!' She said, smiling widely.

'That wasn't ME! I saved him... that was all Sirius!' James roared. He was tired of being accused of that crime, he was the one who had the lovely task of rescuing the greasy git.

'I still kept it a secret from the whole school.' Lily said haughtily.

'I know that you were the one who came up with the idea to turn Dumbledore's beard green for five days!' Lily said, laughing wildly, she finally had something on top of him.

'Oh, come on... He was singing that he loved the Marauders, anyone could've figured out who did that. And besides that's barely a secret... we all had detention.' James said angrily.

'But, yet, the point is I've never told your secrets!' Lily said, pleading him to tell her.

James' voice suddenly softened and he looked at her. His big, brown eyes were begging her to just stop asking questions. 'Please Lily, just leave this be. It's Remus' secret along with ours. I can't tell you, and if I could I would... but I can't.' He said truthfully.

'Fine. Whatever. I'll get it out of you somehow.' Lily said shrugging.

James groaned.

'Ok, I'll stop. But, when you're ready to tell me... I'm always waiting.' She said to him sweetly.

'I've gotta go to bed.' James said plopping down on the couch.

'Why aren't you going up to your room?' Lily questioned.

'Sirius is probably up there because he heard us yelling and didn't want to interrupt.' James said, not opening his eyes.

'Oh.' Was all Lily said.

'Goodnight Lily.'

'Goodnight James.'

When Lily walked up to her room, she peeked into James' to see Sirius dead asleep, snoring peacefully. They sure knew each other, those Marauders.

---

**Ok that was chapter 3, my personal favorite so far... **

**Please REVIEW!**

**WG**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys will LOVE this chapter... I've made this one my new favorite... haha. PLEASE REVIEW! even if you wanna stay anonymous... I know I get about 34 hits, but only six reviews... ---I'm trying to incite you guys...---**

**Oh well, I am thankful with the six reviews I did get! WG**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope not JKR. Nope don't own Harry Potter. Nope not wealthy.**

After about a weekor twoof guesswork on the reason as to why James and Sirius came back with so many bites and bruises on the night of a fully moon, Lily finally gave up. Instead, she began to get more and more focussed on the upcoming Christmas Ball for Hogwarts.

It so happened, on this particular date that James and her were sitting in the Head's Common Room, discussing it.

'I think that blue and white balloons are too Ravenclaw-ish.' James said, as Lily suggested balloon color.

'So, red and green then?' Lily asked.

'I think this will be the first and last time Gryffindor red and Slytherin green will ever be associated with each other.' James announced, leaning back to stretch. He couldn't help but marvel how pretty Lily was today. It had been great living in the same dorm as her. She was becoming increasingly... warmer towards him each and every day.

'Ha-ha... you're very funny.' Lily said, sarcastically. She herself was beginning to notice James more and more. He was... for lack of a better word in Lily's vast, modest vocabulary... hott. She never really paid attention, but now that she saw him every morning, and every night, she could tell his very light, great smelling cologne, and also his perfectly ruffled looking hair, which surprisingly never sat down, no matter how much he tried. She always thought he did it like that on purpose for the girls. And his complete habit to run it through his hair when he's nervous or thinking hard.

'And, it's for fifth years and up. You're allowed to ask a younger one to the Ball though. We are booking Celestina Warbeck for the music. And you think that turkey will be better than ham... don't worry I think you've covered it all. I mean, we can't stress over the color of balloons.' James listed off.

'This has got to be perfect!' Lily said, getting excited.

Suddenly, James grew red. He tried to look away from Lily, but she caught him. 'What? Why do you look like that?' She questioned him. She wouldn't stop until he answered. That was one thing he soon realized likeness between them; they were both too damn stubborn for their own good.

'Uh... you see, we have to start the dance off first.' James said, giving a nervous chuckle.

Lily suddenly realized why he looked that way. 'Oh.' Was all she said. Now it was_ too_ awkward.

'So what will we do?' She asked.

'Huh?' He said dumbly.

'Waltz? Tango? Conga? Hustle?' She said jokingly, trying to erase all the tension.

'Traditional. Waltz.' James said, laughing, glad that she wasn't mad.

That was another thing Lily noticed about James. He did everything in his power to make sure he didn't upset her. He was always so modest with her. Why would he be nervous about having to dance with her... probably because if he said that a year ago, she would've slapped him.

'Yeah, I thought so.' Lily said smiling widely.

'You seem excited.' James said, looking at her face.

'I am!' She said her eyes getting larger, waiting for him to ask why.

'Why?' He said, asking what she was thinking.

'The girls and I went shopping! And... I got my new dress robes... I cannot possibly wait any longer!' Lily said, jumping up and down.

'Oh.' James said, now trying to get the gorgeous image of Lily out of his mind, so as to not seem like a drooling freak.

'Is that all you can say, 'Oh'. Get some life in you James.' Lily said, jumping on the couch.

'Did you and Sirius like switch bodies this morning? Because, you seem excessively hyper. Possibly too much sugar, or extra dose of dancy-ness.' James declared like ahealer diagnosing his patient.

'Ahh. Excessively hyper... I've heard that one before. Dancy-ness isn't a word...' Lily said, chuckling. She sat back down and smiled at his dumbstruck face.

'I think I'm dreaming.' He mumbled to himself.

Lily laughed because she heard him.

'Well, I'm going to go find Mooney and Padfoot. Later Flower.' James said, calling her his nickname he got accustomed to.

'See you around James.' Lily called out. He was surprised; usually Lily yelled at him when he called her Flower. He stared at her for a few seconds, and she didn't look up, though she had a small smile on her face.

_If he doesn't ask me to that ball soon, I'm going to scream_. Lily thought to herself as he left.

---

'James, I think you should ask Lily to the ball.' Remus said as they all sat down for lunch.

'What? I should? I'm a shoe-in. I'm Head Boy, and she's Head Girl... they always go together.' James said, shrugging.

'Well not necessarily. They only dance together. If you don't hurry up Lily will be swiped away.' Remus said, warning him.

James still seemed unavailed. Of course Lily knew that they would go to the ball together... didn't she?

'So, did you ask Michelle to the dance yet?' James said, redirecting the conversation.

'As a matter of fact, yes I did.' Remus said, looking sheepishly proud.

'Way to go Mooney! Yeah!' Sirius yelled, pumping his arm in the air.

'Who're you going with Paddy?' James asked him.

Sirius answered the predictable, 'Faye.' He said simply.

'Could've figured that one.' James said laughing.

'How're things going with you and Lily?' Remus asked to James.

'She's stopped yelling. And, I think she's actually beginning to enjoy my company. She laughs at me now.' James said thoughtfully. He smiled widely at his accomplishments over the past year.

'Match made in heaven I say.' Michelle said, sitting down at the table with the boys. Faye followed and kissed Sirius on the cheek.

'Agreed.' Faye said. She loved how Lily and James stopped fighting and had their litle flirt fests.

'But, James... you need to ask her to the ball. She definitely wants you to.' Michelle said softly agreeing with Remus.

'She does? Ok. I'll ask her soon.' James said, smiling.

'James patrols tonight.' Lily said as she sat down at the table. Everyone immediately stopped talking about the ball, and they stared intently at James. Even Lily began staring expectantly at him.

'Alright.' Was all he said. He didn't see Lily sigh and roll her eyes at the girls.

'They get really boring after awhile, don't they?' James said, still talking about patrols. In his mind, he was forming a brilliant plan... just a few stops along the way.

'Yeah, it's dull work.' Lily said shrugging.

Not much else was said after that. The boys began talking about the upcoming Quidditch season and how they should practice this afternoon, which they all ended up agreeing to that idea. While, the girls had different plans. They began sketching out how the Great Hall would look during the dance.

'So, you definitely want Potter to ask you?' Faye said smiling, for she knew the answer.

Lily looked as if she was thinking a lot. 'Well he better. I'm not sure though... if I get asked before he does, I think I'm going to say yes.' Lily said, wishing with all her heart that James would be the first, as he _ususally _was in the past years.

'So Michelle, you and Remy, huh?' Lily said, wickedly moving her eyebrows up and down.

'Shut _up_ Lily Evans... you who swore to never fall in love with James Potter!' Michelle said throwing a pillow at Lily.

'I... uh...' Lily was at a lost for words.

---

Midway the patrols, around 10:30, James decided that now would be a good time to start the beginning of his plan. He pulled out the Marauders Map to make sure no one was hiding in the closets or anything. 'Anyone?' Lily asked as she saw him check.

'Nobody. People aren't stupid enough to skulk around the school. Not in these dark times.' James said. He looked shiftily over at Lily. They had stopped walking and he turned to look her in the face.

'What?' She questioned by the smile on his face. She felt an uneasiness in her stomach that was the result of earlier on in the day.

'No one's there... I want to show you something.' He said smiling widely.

'Another secret?' She said raising her eyebrows.

He nodded and grabbed ahold of her hand. 'Where are we going now?' She asked.

'Shush.' He said, as he broke out in a run, laughing. He watched her hair swing back and forth as they ran together down the corridors. He didn't let go of her hand yet, and she had a small smile playing on her face.

Soon, they were infront of the portrait of a bowl of fruit. They were breathless and Lily was laughing. 'That was fun.' James said laughing too.

'Yes... but we ran all that way just to see a bowl of fruit?' She said, smiling sweetly. He still didn't let go of her hand, and she didn't want him to.

'This isn't just a bowl of fruit.' He whispered quietly, with a sly smile.

'Then what is it?' She said in such a quiet voice, only he could hear. They were getting awful close to each others faces and they were about to...

'Mr. Potter!' Came a elated shout. James inwardly groaned as he turned towards the portrait to see a house-elf named Candy, looking up at him. Candy idolized James. Lily turned an amazing red and tried to forget what they were about to do.

'Hey Candy.' James said weakly, trying to be polite, though the little elf just spoiled one of the best moments of his life.

'James brought a friend?' Said a motherly sounding voice. There was Tessy, Candy's mum.

'Yeah, this is my... friend, Lily.' James said, smiling at Tessy, his favourite of all house-elves in Hogwarts. She helped him out in many tight spots, was an amazing cook, and didn't bow down to the floor or kiss his feet when he saw her. She acted normal.

'It's nice to meet you. James always talks about you.' Tessy said politely smiling at the shy and brightly blushing girl.

'Hi, I'm Lily.' She spoke up, smiling nicely.

'Well come on... you don't want someone to catch you taking off of patrols, now do you?' Tessy said, pulling James in, while Candy was bombarding Lily with questions.

'Do you like treacle fudge? -'

'I can make you treacle fudge-'

'Do you like your red hair... I sure do.'

'Do you like James... I love James...'

'Mr. Potter loves you, you know...'

'Never shuts up about you really...'

'I can make you treacle fudge!' Candy was jumping up and down and smiling excitedly.

'Woah, woah there Candy... you know that thing I told you about saying too much information to newcomers...' James said, not meeting Lily's eyes, and holding onto Candy's mouth, who looked as if she was still talking.

'Candy is the treacle fudge maker of all of Hogwarts... don't mind her. That's her pride and joy.' James said to Lily who was giggling at the house-elf, who was now holding out an enormous plate of treacle fudge.

'Thanks Candy.' Lily said, taking one politely.

'So do you like it?' James asked hopefully, gesturing to the entire kitchens.

'It's brilliant! I always wondered where the kitchens were. Thanks. So now I know where the Marauder's get all those drinks when we have parties...' Lily said honestly.

James looked happy and smiled. This would be the best time to do it. 'Hey... Uh Tessy, can you bring that cake out?' James said to her.

She obliged, and with the help of three other little house-elves, they brought out a tiny looking cake.

Lily looked at it, and felt as if she were dumped in ice-cold water. She stopped smiling when she saw the words iced on the cake 'Will you go to the ball with me?' James realized her reaction and knew something was wrong right away.

'I - I...' Lily stuttered, not knowing how to word it.

'If - If you don't want to go... well we - you don't have to... I mean, it was... I was... it was just a stupid sugg-' James began, looking completely horrified, though trying to not look too upset.

'No... no it's not that... I just - Well, you see this afternoon... I - I accepted Amos Diggory's invitation. I'm really... really sorry, James.' Lily said, and she left the kitchens looking truly apologetic.

Lily decided that tonight was too stressful to stay in the Heads Common Room, so she just went back to the normal Gryffindor one, where she cried her eyes out to Faye and Michelle.

'It's okay James.' Tessy said, giving him a piece of cake. Usually James loved her cakes, but today, it tasted like sand paper.

'I - I know... I shouldn't have waited so long.' James said, banging his head on the table that he was sitting at.

'Here, you go on back to the common room with that cloak of yours and here, take a butter beer. I'm going to send Candy to tell Sirius and Remus to wait for you there.' Tessy said motherly, trying to cheer him up.

'Thanks Tess. I'll see you around.' James said, getting up and taking his butter beer with him.

'Candy, go tell Remus and Sirius to meet James in the Heads Common Room!' Tessy told her daughter.

'Yes Ma'am.' Candy said, feeling important.

Once James got to the Head rooms, he said the password and saw Remus and Sirius sitting on the couches talking in low whispers.

'Hey.' He said tonelessly.

'What's up Prongs.'

'Candy, go get us a huge pack of butter beer please.' Sirius said ot the House-elf.

'Yes sir.' Candy said, looking happy.

Within seconds she was back with handfuls of bottles.

'Thanks.' Remus said, taking one large swig.

'So... she said no?' Sirius said, feeling bad for his brother-like friend.

'Yup.' James responded.

'She wasn't mad or anything was she?' Remus asked.

'Nope. She was fine and having fun. I thought for sure she would say yes. She was having a good time at patrols.' James said, hitting the table with his fist.

'Take it easy Prongs, Evans is hard to get.' Sirius said shaking his head.

'Is that why she said yes to Diggory this afternoon? 'Cause that's why she told me no. She's going with pretty boy. Amazing. Bloody amazing. Why didn't I just ask her sooner. I'm such a prat, damnit.' James said angrily.

Remus felt now would be a bad time to say 'I told you so', and he kept his mouth shut.

'Hey Prongs... go stag... get it... _stag_?' Sirius said weakly trying to laugh it off. It wasn't working.

'Ha-ha.' He said dully.

'Come on, you still get to dance the first dance with her.' Remus said, trying to sound uplifting.

'Yeah, I'm dancing the first freakin' dance, then I'm outta there.' James said, giving a lifeless chuckle.

'Cheer up James, you can dance with Faye if you want.' Sirius offered.

'Nah, I think I'm good.' James said turning it down.

'Go with that bimbo Hufflepuff you met over summer. What was her name again... Darlene?' Sirius said again.

'Nope.' James said. It was like chocolate, your first taste and you were hooked. He finally got Lily to see the good side of him, and he wouldn't let her go now.

'Is she up in her room right now?' Remus asked, afraid that if she was, she could hear everything they're saying.

'I'll check.' Sirius said. He got up and cautiously looked in her room.

'Nope. Probably with Faye and Mich.' Sirius said.

'Good.' Remus said.

'I'm going to bed. See you all tomorrow. Who knows, maybe Diggory will get injured or something, I've got a week to pray.' James said cracking a smile, which made Remus and Sirius laugh.

'See ya Prongsie. That's my man, chin up.' Sirius said, settling down on one of the couches.

'G'night Prongs.' Remus said, falling asleep almost immediately.

As James fell asleep, he couldn't help but feel somewhat satisfied that Lily was for once, _sorry _to turn him down.

---

**That was chapter four. Hope you liked it.**

**-WG. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE! OMG thanks SO much for your AMAZING reviews! It made my day! Please review again! -WG-**

**If I don't post before, HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2006 Baby!**

**---**

That morning neither Lily or James were sitting at the breakfast table with everyone else. James decided to skip breakfast and to take a fly on his broom, while Lily didn't want to face James.

'I bet you had an interesting night.' Faye commented to Sirius with a sad smile.

'Yes. We sure did.' Remus answered for him.

'Was it bad?' Michelle asked.

'Oh yeah.' Remus said shuddering.

Faye looked uncomfortable. 'What?' Sirius asked her.

'I feel horrible.' She said miserably.

'Why?' Remus, Michelle, and Sirius all asked at once.

'Mich, I was the one to tell her that she had to get a date soon. I didn't expect her to go with pretty boy Diggory, the _pervert_!' Faye wailed.

'It's not you fault, Faye. We all thought that she would wait for James.' Michelle told her, putting an arm around her friends shoulder.

'If it's anyone's fault, it's James, and he knows it too. He knew that Mooney and Mich warned him about Lily getting a date before he asked her.' Sirius said, trying to comfort his current girlfriend.

'Speaking of James, where is he?' Michelle asked.

'Flying.' Sirius and Remus asnswered simultaneously.

'Oh. Lily said that they almost kissed outside of the kitchens.' The Fayewhispered quietly to them.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other in awe. 'He didn't tell us anything about that.' Sirius said sadly.

'He probably forgot about it after Lily turned him down... he really thought she would say yes. What does Lily think about it all?' Sirius asked them.

The girls exchanged a dark look. Faye answered for them. 'Lily... likes James... a lot. But, she is also afraid that she will be one of those girls who gets dumped after a shag. She takes James' history into consideration too much. And, well, she is afraid to love him. Last night, she figured out that she has fallen for him in all ways possible, and she wishes she didn't accept Diggory's offer to the dance. She also thinks that since she turned James down when they were getting along so great, that he will stop liking her for good, and she will be just what she expected from James, another girl come and gone. She's also too modest and nice to just go back to Diggory and decline it, which is what I'd've done.' Faye said, shaking her head.

'And she's probably up in my bed right now, still crying.' Michelle answered sadly.

'Wait a minute... I've got an idea!' Sirius said, looking mischievious. The two girls looked at each other and nonverbally agreed with each other, and they turned towards him eagerly.

'Well, go on, tell us!' Michelle said, looking very evil for a usually angelic face. Remus smiled.

'Ok, after James and Lily have their first dance, Lily will most likely dance with Diggory... And James will be dying just watching them having a good time... so do you know what we do... we make sure that Diggory doesn't have much of a chance to dance with Lily...' Sirius said smiling widely at his brilliant plan. Once he was done saying it, the girls nodded happily.

'Sounds good, right Mich.' Faye said looking elated.

'Right.' Michelle agreed.

---

For the next six days, James and Lily had said very few words. They eventually sat together at breakfast again, but never indulged in the normal conversations they used to have.

The potions days were the worst. They sat next to each other and were partners. It was extremely too tense for either of their likings. James usual prepared ingredients, while Lily mixed them in silence. Lily felt horrible for turning down the date she wanted to go to the dance with, and James felt horrible because he was turned down by his true love. Neither admitted any feelings during these few times they were together. Another tense-filled moment was the days they had to patrol. Absolutely no words were exchanged during this time.

On the day of the dance, classes were all canceled and Lily and James were decorating the hall. Remus, Sirius, Faye, and Michelle were recruited to help. The boys and girls stayed seperate from each other, and when James or Lily had to get an answer out of the other, they sent their friends as a messenger. They thought this was bad, but the worst was yet to come; they still had to dance together.

'Hang those up there, I can't reach!' Lily said, trying to lift the streamers up, but unfortunately, her height limited her reaching distance. James, being the tallest, came over and put the streamers up wordlessly and went back to the guys.

Lily couldn't help but notice howgood he looked this afternoon. When he came over to help her, she could smell that great smelling cologne that he always wore... ahhh that was heaven.

'Girl, pay attention.' Faye told her after seeing Lily's eyes travel over to him.

'Sorry.' Lily said smiling weakly.

'Have you guys practiced?' Michelle asked as she came up to Lily.

'Practiced what?' Lily asked confused.

'Dancing.' Faye answered.

Lily looked horrified. She shook her head.

'Do you know how to dance?' Faye asked her.

'Yes.' Lily answered like a mouse.

'Then just lead him through it. It's that simple.' Faye said practically.

'Alright.' Lily said, but still soundingunsure.

After about two more hours of decorating and moving around tables, James announced, 'I think that we're done.' He said tiredly.

'We've got to go and get ready.' The girls said, running to the dorms to get ready.

'Well, I guess we better too then.' Sirius said, and they all went to the head dorms to get ready.

What seemed like forever, James was finally down at the Great Hall, like scheduled. He was telling where all the couples should go. He even got to meet Celestina Warbeck behind the center stage. She was young, and very nice.

Soon enough, he saw Sirius and Remus with their lovely dates, Faye and Michelle. They were very beautiful, decked out in a lavish dresses that were the same style, in different colors. Faye was in navy blue and Michelle was in light pink. He wondered if Lily was wearing the same kind of dress, he hadn't seen her yet.

'Hi James.' Michelle said to him politely.

'Hey Mich, Faye, Padfoot, Mooney. Nice weather huh? Great day... feelin' good.' James started rambling and looking up at the bewitched ceiling.

'James...calm down, please?' Faye said to him, smiling.

'Sorry... I'm sorry.' James said, rubbing his hands together nervously.

'She does know the dance we're doing, right?' James asked the girls suddenly.

'Yes... do you know how to dance?' Michelle asked him.

'You'd be surprised.' Remus mumbled to her.

Suddenly, Dumbledore came on the stage and began speaking.

'Hello, hello everyone. Tonight is our annual Christmas Ball. I hope you are enjoying yourselves and having a nice time. Please remember that refreshments are on the right side of the hall and the sitting area is on the left. I am very pleased to announce our Head Boy and Head Girl, and a few of their friends, have done an excellent job on the decorating and setting up of this ball. So, without further ado, the first dance, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans please come forward. To everyone, Miss Celestina Warbeck...' Dumbledore gestured to the center of the stage and he walked off. Everybody began calling out and yelling for the singer, who began a very, very slow song for Lily and James.

James put on a smile, even though his stomach was squirming, and he held out his hand to Lily.

'Miss Evans.' He said elegantly, and smiling at her. She shyly smiled back, so this was the Potter Charm. She was wearing the exact dress as Faye and Michelle, except in a gorgeous green color. It brought out her eyes all too well. Around her eyelids was sparkling glitter that glowed when the light shined just right. That was the only type of makeup on, opposed to Faye, who was a huge eye-liner type of girl. Michelle wore only lipgloss and that was it. Her hair was in a half up-do, clearly done by Michelle, who was an expert on hair. And it had curls at the top, and was straightened at the bottom.

Lily, expecting to have to lead James throughout the dance, was relatively surprised when James began strong and lead her the way. He twirled her around twice and she laughed at his cordial act. It seemed as if all the tension went away and they were just having a fun time.

'When did you learn to dance?' Lily asked him quietly, through clenched teeth with a fake smile on her face.

'I - uh... I've been having Tessy teach me in the kitchens this past week.' James said smiling sheepishly.

'Oh. I can actually picture that.' Was all Lily said. She still felt ashamed when she thought about the last time she was at the kitchens.

'That's funny. I can imagine Candy wanting to cut in a bit. She seems quite taken by you.' Lily said chuckling.

'Actually, she did cut in quite a few times.' James said seriously.

Lily laughed, but the awkwardness seemed to take place now and she said now more. Every once and a while James would dip her low and then twist her again and she would smile to herself, but that was all.

All too soon, the song was over and other couples began filling out empty places on the dance floor.

James, without a lasting word to Lily, left to go and get a drink. He looked under the table cloth to see Candy sitting there, refilling on treacle fudge.

'How'd it go Mr. Potter!' She asked excitedly.

'Pretty good Candy, thanks for all the lessons.' James said smiling.

He sat down next to a sixth year Gryffindor and was trying his best not to glare at Diggory, who was getting awful close to Lily. Then he saw something, an epiphany, happen. Sirius and Faye came up to the dancing Lily and Amos and he saw Sirius ask to cut in.

'May I?' Sirius asked, as he came up to Lily and Diggory. He knew that James was dying to go over and kill Diggory for even looking at Lily, so he relieved him of the stress and danced with Lily himself. He saw James sitting over at the table and gave him a thumbs up. James smiled and shook his head.

Meanwhile, Faye took on Diggory herself. She was disgusted when everytime he dipped her low to the ground, he tried to look down the top of her dress.

After a while, Sirius went back to Faye and Diggory back to Lily, they danced for a few seconds until Remus came up and cut in, while Michelle took over Diggory. She too found what Faye did while they danced together. She wondered if Lily noticed.

Eventually, they went back to their original partners, but after only a few minutes, Lily excused herself to have a break.

'We've only danced for five minutes!' Amos protested, but Lily ignored him. Instead, she went and sat down next to James.

'Hey.' She said, trying to sound normal.

'Hey.' James said back.

'Why'd you stop dancing?' Lily asked him.

'I came _stag_.' He said shrugging as if it didn't matter.

'I knew that, but you could at least ask someone.' Lily said as-a-matter-of-factly.

'Yeah, I know.' James said simply.

'Why don't you go ask one of the girls to dance?' She persisted.

James turned and looked her in the eyes. 'Those girls? They're acting... uh insane... and besides I already danced with the girl I wanted to, that's enough for me.' He said very seriously. With that, he got up and left the hall. He decided to go outside for some fresh air, where he transformed into his form and ran around a little while. Being in form was very peaceful...

Lily, dumbstruck, didn't follow. 'Come on Lily, let's dance.' Amos said as he advanced on her.

'I don't dance with guys who try and look down my shirt all the time.' Lily snarled, walking away. Yeah, she definitely noticed when he did that. She couldn't believe that she accepted to go with him. What a waste.

'Lily!' He called out, but he was soon tackled by Sirius, who was beyond pissed after Faye told him what he did to her too.

Instead, Lily went outside to get some fresh air. When she sat down, she saw some type of deer sitting by the lake. It stretched out and layed down. Lily was in awe at how beautiful he was.

She went to get up, and when she did she stepped on a twig which snapped. The stag stood up immediately with great reflexes and looked up to see Lily standing there maybe twenty-five feet away from him.

He ran into the forbidden forest away from her, and she decided to go inside to the Head dorm, where she fell asleep right away, wishing this day was over.

---

**How was it everyone? I hope you liked it... tell me what you think in a review!**

**HAPPY (EARLY) NEW YEAR 2006!**

**W.G.**

**PLEASE**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter Six. Enjoy. REVIEW!... pLeAsE! WG**

**---**

All of the six friends slept in the Heads Common Room that night. Sirius and Remus conjured up a bed for themselves in James' room and the girls in Lily's room. They seemed to all wake up at the same time, because within minutes each of them slumbered down the stairs and into a couch.

'Hey.' Lily said, being the first one down, to Sirius who, strangely enough, usually never wakes up this early.

'Good morning.' He mumbled, falling down, taking the entire couch to himself.

'Why are you up so soon?' Lily asked him, bemused.

At this, Sirius smiled. 'James was up first, but he didn't want to come down here and be with you alone, so he woke me up and I got the pleasure to come down and break the ice.' Sirius said truthfully.

'Seriously?' Lily asked, smiling. That was so James.

'Aren't I always Sirius.' He said, smiling.

'That joke gets really old Sirius.' Michelle said, coming down too.

'It's my name, never wears out.' Sirius said smiling widely, I mean now that he's awake, he might as well have some fun.

At this, James finally came down mumbling to himself. Stupid Sirius couldn't keep a secret if he tried.

'Hi Prongs!' Sirius said in a way-too cheery voice.

'Snuffles.' James said evilly.

'Shut it!' Sirius barked... literally.

Lily looked up. 'You guys didn't get in until late last night.' She commented.

'Busy.' James said simply, knowing that 'busy' meant that he and Sirius were wondering the forbidden forest in their forms.

'I see.' Lily said rolling her eyes.

'You guys talk way too loud.' Faye said, coming down the stairs rubbing her eyes. Remus was following her.

'You guys sleep too late.' Michelle said laughing.

'Did you have fun at the ball?' Lily asked, knowing that Michelle and Faye were excited for it.

'Amazing.' Michelle said, winking at Remus.

'Definitely better than last years.' Faye said sending a dark look to Sirius, who last year took a bimbo and ignored Faye, even though everyone knew that Faye was completely taken by Sirius' good looks and charm.

'Did you?' Michelle asked, not really knowing about her and James' incident.

'Could've been better.' Lily mumbled, brushing the question aside, and not meeting anyone's eyes.

'It's okay girl, you still can plan another one.' Faye said, raising her eyebrows up and down a couple times.

'We'll see.' Lily said, thinking that she ruined her chances with James Potter, who seemed heartbroken, so he wouldn't want to really participate in another disaster like this one.

'I think it would be fun!' Michelle said happily.

The boys were listening in on the girls' conversation, which wasn't exactly private or anything.

'Dumbledore did say we could do two big events.' James said quietly. He knew Lily thought she messed things up big time.

'Do you want to?' Lily asked, trying to hide her eagerness, but was failing considerably.

James shrugged. 'Why not?' He said smiling. Lily smiled back.

'Aww, Flower and Prongs are back together...' Sirius said in a giggly, happy voice.

Faye hit him in the arm. 'Shut up.' She said playfully angry at him for ruining a romantic moment.

James stopped smiling and looked at Sirius as if he could kill him. 'Sorry.' Sirius mumbled, knowing James was angry at him.

'I think we're allowed to schedule Hogsmeade days you know...' James said, looking suddenly mischievious.

'You are!' Sirius said in awe and horror that James didn't tell him this sooner.

'Yup.' Lily answered.

'Let's make one for tomorrow.' James said, getting an idea.

'Tomorrow?' Lily asked, wondering why all of the sudden spur of interest.

'Yeah... it's a weekend. And, I'm sure that people need to stock up on some Fred Fillibuster Fireworks, right Sirius?' James said happily. He soon forgot about the horrible dance.

'That's a really good idea, I mean, Christmas is in two weeks and people might want to get gifts and they'll be going home... oh.' Lily said, looking down at the ground. She forgot people would be going home for Christmas. She didn't have a home to go to. She already sent in the papers to her parents that she was no longer in their custody and that she was completely free and on her own. They even sent a package containing all the pictures of her that resided in their house.

'Aww Lily don't cry... you can stay at my house for Christmas... my parents love when you come. So does Bryan!' Michelle said giving Lily a hug. James suddenly looked concerned, he knew that Lily sent in the papers to her parents.

'And, Bryan, seems to have the little infatuation on you now doesn't he?' Faye said laughing, knowing that this would get a smile to crack on Lily's face.

'What? Who's Bryan!' James yelped, then realizing what he did, he sat down and looked sheepish.

'Chill... he's my five year old brother.' Michelle said shaking her head.

'Thanks guys.' Lily said, she put on a bright, fake smile. 'I guess there'll be a Hogsmeade day tomorrow then.' She said shrugging.

'Cool.' James said happily.

'Sounds good.' Remus said nodding.

'We still have to inform Dumbledore though.' Lily said, laying down on the couch and putting her legs over Michelle's lap.

'Yeah... I'll talk to him. We've got to see him later on anyway, right guys.' James said, Remus and Sirius nodded.

'Really?' Faye said, interested.

'Yup.' Sirius said, ending the conversation.

'Remus, you wanna go get some breakfast?' Michelle asked, giving him a meaningful look. He agreed and she slipped from under Lily's legs and they left together.

Faye followed her cue and gave Sirius a look also. 'Come on, we're gonna go get something to eat too... or maybe fly outside a little. See ya Lils, James.' She called, dragging a confused Sirius out of the room.

'So..' James said awkwardly, the tension taking the place of their friends.

'So..' Lily responded smiling.

'You - So... what did you do after the dance?' Lily asked him.

James felt bad lying, but he had to. 'Oh, well I just roamed the castle a little while. You know, I've got more secrets than you think.' James said slyly and looking at her mysteriously.

'So more secrets than your Invisibility Cloak, Marauders Map, and way to the kitchens?' Lily asked, playing his little sly game.

'Oh, I'm just beginning... that's nothing...' James said, and quite frankly, he was telling the truth.

'I see...' Lily said, believing him.

'I - well...' James opened his mouth to speak, but he just began studdering. He was going to question her about Diggory, but decided against it.

Lily looked at him and voiced his worries. 'You are wondering how come you've been so nice, yet somehow I still can't seem to trust you enough... right?' She said as if reading his mind.

'You - I... Me?' James stammered to her, he was speechless, for the first time in his life, really.

'If Diggory hadn't asked me first, I would've said yes. I had a horrible time by the way. And, you're a really good dancer, you know...' Lily said, too embarrassed to meet his eyes.

'I know.' James said, finally getting his voice back.

'How come you can't trust me?' James asked softly, always wondering this.

Lily cringed at the question, for she barely knew the answer herself. 'Maybe because if I ever did trust you, then it would be the first risk I've ever taken in my life... and I don't want to suffer the consequences... the rumors I've heard...' She said shrugging, absentmindedly picking at the couch's lint.

'I wouldn't do that... the rumors aren't true, I swear. I won't make you suffer consequences.' James said, trying to prove himself. 'Have I seriously made you hate me so much that you can't trust me at all?' He asked sadly.

'I don't hate you... I - I really... _really_ like you James. I guess I'm just scared that I was... wrong, for once... and, I've... well I've been a fool. I really, really like you.' She repeated in a whisper fearfully. She was so scared she made the wrong decision to tell him that.

'You - you do?' He asked, trying to hide his hopefullness.

Lily nodded very slowly.

He got up and walked over to her. 'I really like you too, Lily, and I've waited my entire life to hear you say that.' He said, now standing right next to her, and looking straight into her eyes.

Lily smiled, as she saw James uncertainly move his face closer to hers, waiting for her to move away, but she didn't. Then, he kissed her, so gently, he seemed he was afraid to offend her. She made the first _real_ move by putting her hands into his hair.

To Lily, this was the most important moment of her life right now; her first, _real_ kiss.

Lily chuckled a little when he finally pulled away and he looked in her eyes. 'Will you be my girlfriend?' He didn't even try to hide the hope in his voice this time, for it was no use. The words have been said so many times coming from his mouth, yet this time it was different... the answer was different.

'Of course I will!' Lily said, putting her hands around his neck and awkwardly, for the second time, kissed him again.

'Now, another question, will you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?' James asked her.

'Definitely.' She answered to him. She almost couldn't believe her own ears. She was kissing James Potter, and accepted to be his girlfriend and go to Hogsmeade with him... the things she vowed to never do since she was in third year.

'Come on, let's go down to breakfast.' James said, smiling as wide as he possibly could, for his dream had come true... Lily Evans agreed to be his girlfriend.

He proudly walked into the Great Hall with his chin held high. Everyone stopped talking and stared at them, holding hands tightly. Lily's face heated up, but she didn't stop smiling and looking straight forward.

Sirius stood up and laughed loudly, his voice echoing throughout the silent hall. 'Way to go PRONGS!' He shouted loudly. All the guys throughout the Great Hall cat-called and clapped loudly. Even Dumbledore stood up and clapped. McGonagal had a smile playing across her features and she seemed to be trying to hold it in. Most of the girls either looked extremely sad, or were already plotting Lily's death. Diggory was about to kill James, but was refrained by his friends.

When they sat down by their friends, Faye and Michelle turned immediately to Lily. 'Tell us everything!' They gushed excitedly.

'Later.' Lily said laughing.

'Padfoot, you owe me twenty galleons I believe...' Remus said smiling even wider.

'Ahhh... no fair!' Sirius said, counting out his money to give to him.

'You bet on us?' Lily said surprised.

'They've been doing it since first year... Remus always wins. He always bet against us, except this year, he said that we would get together. Sirius lost faith.' James said, shaking his head and laughing at his friends.

'You're funny.' Lily said to both Mooney and Padfoot.

'Get used to it Lilykins, we'll be seeing a lot more of you now that you and ickle-Prongsie are together!' Sirius said with a irresistable smile.

'We better go, Dumbledore seems free now.' Remus said to the boys. They stood up and said their goodbyes to the girls, then walked over to the Headmaster who seemed to be waiting for them.

---

**Come on now guys, I know there are some silent readers out there... just a tiny, itty bitty comment? Please?**

**Please review!**

**'WG'**


	7. Chapter 7

**This Chapter is VERY important... it will be a base for what is to come... later. But please don't stop reading after you're done with this chapter. It is all planned out nicely. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER! WG**

**---**

As James, Sirius, and Remus approached Dumbledore, they looked at each other questioningly. Dumbledore had sent them each a note telling them that it was urgent he see them the morning after the ball.

'Ah, hello. I am glad you are all well and received my message. Come, let's go to my office.' Dumbledore said as he met up with the boys.

'Hey Albus!' Sirius joked. Remus hit him in the side and glared at him.

'I - er mean Professor.' Sirius corrected meakly.

Dumbledore merely smiled at him and bowed.

'You said it was urgent Professor?' James asked, wondering what the matter was, and why Peter wasn't involved in it too.

'Yes, please, no more speaking of it right now... we cannot risk being overheard.' He said, looking around shiftily to make sure no one looked very interested.

Once they reached the entrance, the headmaster said the password (Licorice Wands) and they all entered.

'Now, we are free to talk openly.' He said, breathing a sigh of relief.

'James, I told you at our Heads meeting about the uprising of Voldemort, and his followers. This is the reason of our meeting. I, needless to say, trust you men of _all_ of students I've seen past through this school. I know you like to joke, but this is serious. I, don't really know how to say this... but, I also received a message. And I've also been watching... people. Have you seen much of your friend, Peter?' He asked curiously.

'No.' The boys answered simulatenously.

Remus explained, 'He barely ever hangs around us anymore, Professor. I've seen him hanging around Snape quite a few times, really. He's getting stranger, Professor. And, he's very twitchy... and I mean abnormal.' He informed.

'That's what I'm worried about.' Dumbledore said.

James frowned, what was this all about? He looked at Sirius, who also looked foggy and confused.

'I know this is blunt, but I believe Mr. Pettigrew isn't on our side anymore. There has been _more_ information leaked than I could've ever imagined. He is the one I suspect. I also have... other reasons.' Dumbledore said. He wasn't looking his normal happy-go-lucky self.

'Peter... it can't be. He's - he's a Marauder!' Sirius said, almost looking unbelieving.

Dumbledore looked sympathetic. 'I understand. I thought the same thing... but it all leads to him. And, also, the information I told you about... the stuff that was being leaked... it wasn't in general of the light side... it was all about you three.' He told them.

'What?' James asked softly, looking in shock.

Dumbledore nodded gravely. 'I've... also heard that... he can change... form.' Dumbledore said very, very delicately.

James, Sirius, and Remus exchanged a utterly horrified look. Remus spoke first. 'How do you -' He began, but was cut off.

'I have my sources... believe me, I do.' Dumbledore said, wiping his brow with a hankerchief. He had way more secrets than the Marauders could ever have... especially this.

'But... no one knows... how do you know they are... they are?' Remus asked, looking fearful.

'That they are animaguses?' Dumbledore finished for him.

'Yes!' Sirius and James said together.

'I cannot tell you. But I can tell you, that Peter is a traitor. And, it would not be wise to befriend him anymore.' Dumbledore advised.

'Thank you Professor. We appreciate it... but... but, aren't we going to get... punished... expelled?' James asked fearfully... Lily, what would she think of him now? They just started going out, and she would realize what a liar he was...

'I'm sorry James, but punished for what?' Dumbledore asked with a smile on his face.

James, Remus, and Sirius gave a relieved smile to him and their hearts began beating again.

'Now, you must go. But remember, tread carefully around Peter Pettigrew.' Dumbledore said mystically.

'Oh, Professor, Lily and I were wondering if we could schedule a Hogsmeade day for tomorrow?' James asked him.

'I think that would be fine. You will have to make signs and give them to the house-elves for them to put up in all the common rooms.' He informed them.

'Thanks Professor.' James said smiling.

'Oh, and Mr. Potter...' Dumbledore said.

'Yes Professor?'

'Congratulations on your final success with Miss Evans.' He said with a sly smile.

Sirius snickered. 'Thanks.' James said smiling sheepishly.

Eventually, the boys bid their goodbyes and left the room. Dumbledore turned around and gave a sigh. When he did, he said out loud. 'Well, you may come out now.' And out of the shadows, came the spitting image of one of the men that just left the room. Dumbledore looked upon him with interest, 'Now, Harry, please tell me more of your story.'

_(Makes mysterious sounds...)_

---

'Lily, come on!' Faye shouted, pulling Lily down the cobblestone streets of Hogsmeade. It was the day after, and all six of the friends were in Hogsmeade together. None of the boys talked about their meeting with Dumbledore, although the girls were very curious.

'I'm coming, I'm coming!' Lily said, even though she was completely entranced by the beautiful black kitten with amazing, icy blue eyes. He was so handsome, she almost couldn't put him down. James finally distracted her by saying there was a book store ahead, and she eventually budged.

'Fine, I can't stay with this girl any longer, me and Sirius are going to go on our own, see you all at Three Broomsticks at one o'clock.' Faye said rolling her eyes and her and Sirius ran off... probably to snog.

'Yeah, we'll go too. Be good Lily...' Michelle said moving her eyebrows up and down.

'Ha-ha.' Lily said humorlessly.

'Come on Lily.' James said, elated. This was officially, their 'first date'.

He put his arm around her and they began walking into the book store.

'Oohhh... Look at this, it's a book on powerful charms!' Lily said, absolutely loving Charms class.

'Sounds neat.' James said, while he was checking out a Transfiguration book.

'Yeah...' Lily said, but setting it back after she looked at the price... fourteen galleons.

'You don't want it?' James asked, wondering why she put it down.

Lily just smiled. 'I don't really need it.' She said shrugging.

'Oh come on... my treat.' James said, picking the book up again, along with the Transfiguration book and giving them to the saleswoman.

'No... you don't have to. I don't need one, honestly.' Lily said turning red.

'Stop talking please? I want to buy you it.' James said giving her a smile that made her finally give in.

'Alright.' She said, although she still felt weird letting him spend money on her.

As they began walking down the streets again, they started up and conversation. 'So you're staying at Michelle's for Christmas? The break begins in a week.' James said to her, a plan forming in his mind... which happened quite often now that you think about it.

'Yeah... her parents are really nice. Faye and her are like my family.' Lily said smiling because she was getting excited.

'Uh... if you want, Sirius is staying as usual at Christmas, and Remus' parents are going to America for a few weeks, if you guys want to come for a little while you can... You can floo to my house.' James suggested a little nervously.

'Really?' Lily asked sounding interested.

'Yeah... my parents will be gone most of the day and it's usually pretty dull. You might be able to meet my mum actually... she usually stops by in the middle of the afternoon.' James said uncomfortably. He didn't seem to happy.

'Oh. That'd be nice.' Lily said cheerfully.

'Cool.' James said smiling.

'I'll talk to the girls alright?' She said.

'Sure.' James agreed. 'Hey, you want some icecream?' He asked her suddenly.

'Ok.' Lily said taking ahold of James' hand and pulling him over to an empty booth.

'What would you like my dears?' The nice, older woman asked them smiling widely.

'Raspberry, chocolate on a cone.' Lily said.

'Double chocolate chunk.' James ordered.

'It'll be out in a jiffy.' The woman said walking away.

'How come we're eating icecream in the middle of winter?' Lily asked laughing.

'I'm not really sure, but it sounded good, didn't it?' James asked smiling. He loved Lily's laugh.

'How did your parents take your seperation from their family?' James asked cautiously, knowing Lily was sensitive about this subject.

'Oh, you know... they sent me a box of my old stuff. Now that I'm legally of age they can't exactly do anything about it, can they? Besides, if I'm not normal enough to be at my sister's wedding, then I'm not normal enough to be in the family at all.' Lily said a little coldly, yet satisyingly at the same time.

'I see.' James said, listening to her.

As they ate their icecream, talking about their lives and possible careers, both began noticing how alike they really were.

'Well, I know for a fact I want to be an auror.' Lily stated simply. She wanted to be one since third year.

'Really? I do too. I mean, I definitely have my doubts sometimes though.' James said, agreeing.

'Doubts? Like what?' Lily questioned.

'Like turning out like my dad.' James answered thoughtfully.

Lily frowned. 'Well, what's so bad about him?' she asked.

'He's just really... I don't know how to word it. You have to meet him to understand. He's got high expectations for me... I mean, being his only son. He expects a ton from me, and often gets angry with the joking and everything. He was surprised when I got Head Boy, but defintely pleased. But, he's also never home. I see him three times a month at the most. My mum is much more lenient with work and she takes off for special things, like when I got my badge, she scheduled an off day and took Sirius and I out to a Quidditch store. It's hard, I understand, for them, because my dad got promoted to head of the auror's office, and he's also president of the secrecy club. But don't get me wrong, I love my parents, we just have a relationship different from others.' James told her seriously. His dad was harsh and never cracked a smile, after his job took over, nothing else mattered.

'I can see that happening. It's sad. I'm really sorry.' Lily said giving him a weak smile.

'There's nothing to really be sorry about. You know, if you come to my house for Christmas, my mum will be elated. She's been wanting me to bring home a girl for her to meet. I think that the boys can't just satisfy her craving to spoil people.' James said smiling.

'She sounds sweet. I can't wait.' Lily said laughing.

'I think she wishes she could have a girl to talk to once and awhile.' James said, happy Lily was excited.

'Hey, you think we should go? It's around one, and the guys might be waiting.' Lily asked him.

'Sure.' He said. He laid two galleons on the table, took Lily's hand, and walked out of the icecream shop.

Soon they were in Three Broomsticks where they saw their four friends sitting at a table saving them seats.

'Hey!' Faye said to them, sliding them each a butterbeer.

'Thanks.' James said to her.

'Hey Faye.' Lily acknowledged her.

'Did you get anything?' Michelle asked her friend.

'We both got a book and some icecream.' Lily told her.

Faye and Michelle exchanged a knowing look. 'Righhht.' They said disbelievingly, with a tone clearly saying 'You snogged each other and you know it...'.

Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes at them.

'Anything dears?' Rosmerta asked as she came up to the table.

'Madame Rosmerta,' Sirius said elaborately kissing her hand. 'I'll take a refill on the champagne please...' He said, indicating his empty bottle of butterbeer.

Rosmerta laughed at him heartily and asked, 'Would anyone else like a refill on champagne?' She asked winking at Sirius, who was pretending to faint with awe and love-struck romance.

'I'll have some.' Remus said giving her his mug.

Soon they all got on the subject of Christmas holidays.

'Oohh... Michelle, James wants to know if we want to go to his house for Christmas day.' Lily said looking at her with pleading eyes.

'I don't think my parents will mind... they work with your parents James and sent me a letter saying that I'm alone with Lily. My brother is going with my aunt Beth.' Michelle said looking at Lily with excitement.

'So you can come?' James asked her.

'Why not?' Both girls said together.

'Can I come? I might be able to stop by for a short time...?' Faye asked them.

'Of course.' Sirius answered. 'Party at the Potter place!' He said happily.

'No.' James said, suddenly thinking of his dad.

'My parents are visiting America. I'm in.' Remus said smiling.

'Cool, is Peter coming?' Lily asked.

All the boys looked at each other swiftly and all said quickly and suspiciously, 'No... No!'

'Alright.' Lily said, not looking interested. She never liked Peter much. He clinged to James and Sirius too much.

'Yeah. Look, let's go back to the castle. I've got that nasty essay on dreamless sleep potions. Slughorn is so annoying...' Faye told them, shaking her head frustratedly. She finished off the rest of her butterbeer and stood up.

'Yeah, I'll go too. Do you guys want to come?' Lily asked, and Michelle decided to also.

'No. I'm going to stay for awhile, you guys can go if you want.' James said, smiling unsuspiciously.

'We'll go.' Remus and Sirius said, giving James a questioning look at to why he was staying.

'I'll be there in a few minutes.' James said, watching them leave. Seeing as they left so soon, he paid for all the drinks and bid Rosmerta a goodbye as he left a little after they went outside.

The place he decided to go to was to the animal shop and get the black, blue-eyed kitty that Lily loved so much, so he could give it to her for Christmas.

'How much?' James asked the pet store lady.

'Twenty galleons.' She said to him. 'Or you could have all the supplies for thirty.' She added.

'I'll take all of it.' James said, handing over a pouch of gold.

'For your girlfriend who was in here not too long ago?' She asked him smiling.

'Yeah... yeah Christmas gift.' He said, smiling, glad that he was now actually 'allowed' to call Lily his girlfriend properly.

'Here you go.' She said, handing over a wicker basket that gave a soft 'meow' and a bag full of litter, food, and treats.

'Thanks.' James said, vanishing all the stuff, including the kitty to his dorm magically, that way it wouldn't look to conspicuos when he met up with them again. As long as Lily didn't go into his room...

On his way back to Hogwarts, he heard someone shiftily talking lightly in the alleyway between two stores.

'Yeah, yes... I promise you, James Potter trusts me. And, he will do anything for Lily Evans. Don't touch me Malfoy... I'm giving you supreme information. You are lucky that I've even come-'

'Shut up. I could force anything against Potter and get what I want... and now that Evans and him are together... it's one less step I would have had to take care of. Potter is a toothpick. And not a word Pettigrew... the Lord knows all, and you will regret it if any of my perfect plan gets screwed. Got it?'

'I - I... mean to say - well.'

'Look, as soon as we get the girl, we lure Potter to save her... he won't stand a chance against the Lord... it's impossible. It's all going to happen next weekend when everyone boards the train to go home for holidays.'

'There... there may be a flaw.'

'There won't, as long as you don't screw around. And, if all goes as planned, then perhaps we can get the muggle-loving headmaster as well. It's not Potter we want... it's his powers, and the girl's.' The voice said eerily.

James heard a rustle and movement, and he ran off before Peter and Malfoy, a graduate of Hogwarts last year, could see him.

---

**(Makes another Mysterious sound)**

**-THAT WAS CHAPTER SEVEN! PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! **

**WheezlyGirl**

**R. E. V. I. E. W.**

**Tell me what you think!**

-Silent Readers, please review... just a little comment on it. Let's try and get up to 50 total reviews! That is our goal:)


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the _long _awaited for chapter 8... lol j/k. Anyways. PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! -wg-**

James Potter sat panting by Sirius, who was in the normal seventh year dorms, looking at his friend with concern.

'What's up James?' He asked, realizing this was serious.

'I - I saw... Peter... he was... with Malfoy... talking. Kidnap... Lily...' James said really fast and out of breath.

'Slow down. Slow down. Sit, what's up. Peter was with Malfoy... and Lily's kidnapped?' He asked confused.

'No... they were plotting... to kidnap... Lily!' He said urgently.

'Now! When?' He asked, looking at James with wide eyes.

'Next week, when everyone leaves for break. They said they wanted me to go after her, and they'd take our powers... or something...' James said feeling foolish, imagining how insane and crazy that sounded.

Sirius didn't have a problem believing it though. 'We have to tell Dumbledore... or your dad, do you want to write your dad?'

'Dumbledore.' James said, they were now running to his office and down the halls, ignoring Sirius' little fan club screaming.

'Milky way!' James said, hoping the password didn't change, which thankfully it didn't.

'Professor? It's James Potter and Sirius Black... we need to tell you something urgent!' James said loudly, shouting through the door way that was the entrance to his main office.

'One moment...' Came a muffled voice and skuttles.

'Come in.' Said the same voice.

They entered and looked around. Things seemed urgently stuffed away, and Dumbledore looked flustered.

'Professor, I just saw Peter and Malfoy...' James said quickly and told Dumbledore the same thing he told Sirius.

Dumbledore looked grave. 'I'm glad you told me this. It is important. There seems to be a attack scheduled for the day you leave then. I need to explain something to you James, sit down both of you. Now, let me start at the beginning at the part where you and Miss Evans have... extraordinary magical powers and amazing learning abilities. You are valuable. The dark side would love to have you... but the problem is, or amazing thing to Voldemort, is that together, your powers are... stronger than his... even mine. Together, is Voldemort's downfall. They want you both so they can drain you of all powers and kill you. I know, it's very blunt and straightforward, but I know how you are and you like the facts. I'm afraid, that Mr. Pettigrew is a big, big asset in this plan... I am proud to say you are turning into an amazing man, and a beginning of a great auror, much like your father... now, go. I will assure yours and Miss Evans protection and have special transportation, until then, you may leave.' Dumbledore explained to him, and including a compliment.

James didn't look very happy... he looked mad. 'I may be good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor... and I may be able to accidentally eavesdrop on conversations like the one I heard today, but that doesn't make me like my father. I would never want that to be put on myself and I hope to Merlin I won't be that ignorant to my own son.' He spat, and walked out of the room, leaving Dumbledore in shock.

Sirius looked nervously at the door and his headmaster. He didn't know whether to stay with Dumbledore, or to go with James. He chose the latter. 'Professor, James and his dad don't have the best relationship...' He said, before leaving the room too.

---

'Is something wrong, James?' Lily asked as she saw James fume into the Head dorms angrily and go up to his room, slamming the door. He finally came out and looked exhausted.

'I would tell you Lily, I really would, but I was sworn by Dumbledore I can't yet... but I will talk to him soon so that I can tell you, alright?' James said to her... hoping she would understand, for he wish he could tell her.

'Ok.' Lily said, glad that he at least wants to tell her, but he's under strict orders from the headmaster to not. And, we all know that what a professor says is right... well according to Lily it is.

'Good.' James said smiling wearily and kissing Lily on the forhead.

'Anything in particular you want for Christmas?' Lily asked him, changing the subject.

'Not really.' James told her smiling.

'No, you have to tell me.' Lily insisted.

'I don't know... I've always sorta wanted a Sneak-o-Scope.' James said shrugging.

'Really?' Lily asked him, thinking that would be a good idea.

'Yeah...' James said, thinking it would be a good idea, now that he found out that Peter was betraying them all along.

'Cool.' Lily said happily. She thought she would get him a really good one, not a cheap, inexpensive one. She then thought of an even better idea! A snitch! She was almost positive she could buy him one from a Quidditch supply store.

'So.' James said thoughtfully, trying to think of ways to entertain Lily.

'So do you have anymore secrets you would like to tell me about?' Lily asked looking hopeful with a smile. A smile that made James die, it melted all his anger away immediately.

James thought about all the secret passage ways through the school and all the trip steps and rooms he knew of. Finally he made his decision, and he smiled widely and nodded his head.

'You do?' Lily asked excitedly.

'Yes, come on. I'll go get the Invisibilty Cloak and Map.' He said, running up to his room and grabbing it all. He checked to make sure that the kitty was alright, safe in his own bathroom. Lily would never look there.

'Ready?' Lily asked, tightening her cloak. She really couldn't believe that he was about to show her more of the fun things he knew... the cool thing was that it wasn't all about rule-breaking like most of the flitty girls said it was. She had to admit it, now that she was becoming best friends with them, the Marauders were beyond funny and nice... they were cool.

'Yeah, come on.' He said, putting the cloak over both of them so that no one would follow them... like a certain, particular rat. He took ahold of her hand, the map in the other, and they walked out of the dorm, and followed an unfamiliar path to Lily.

'What is this?' She asked as they kept walking.

'Shush.' James said to her, like he normally did when he showed her his secrets. She asked too many questions.

Finally he stopped and took the cloak off when he saw a bare wall. 'A wall?' Lily said, following his eye path to the wall.

'This is much more than a wall.' James said smiling greatly.

'It is?' Lily asked.

'Yup.' He said. And he began pacing back and forth across from it.

'What are you doing?' She asked again.

James didn't answer, instead he kept pacing.

He stopped after three times and looked at the wall, Lily looked at it too, and to her surprise, this time it was a doorway.

'Wow!' She said when he opened it.

'Welcome, Lily, to the Room of Requirement.' James whispered in her ear.

'This is so neat.' Lily said looking around.

She began looking at him strangely.

'What?' James asked her with a confused smile.

'How do you find all these things?' She asked him. 'I mean, you have to have some inside source. You wouldn't just know that you have to walk infront of that wall three times, I mean, how do you do it?' She said.

'Instinct. You must learn to get it.' James said, and then thinking of treacle fudge, he saw some sitting on a nearby table and grabbed it up.

'Do the house-elves tell you?' Lily asked him eyeing the fudge and thinking of Candy.

'Nope, I told you. It's all instinct. Mooney usually figures out the passwords and everything and Sirius tries to use his charm on the nearby women portraits to coax them into giving him the way to enter a room. That seldomnly works though.' James informed her.

'Oh, and what do you do?' She asked him curiously.

James thought about this. 'I usually wait for someone to come around the corner and I distract them. That's why I'm the one with the most detentions, I have to use force sometimes...' He told her.

'This is so neat. So you just think about whatever you want, and it comes...' Lily asked.

James laughed at what she said.

What?' She asked him.

'You don't get _everything_ you want.' He told her smiling.

'What don't you get?' Lily asked him.

James thought he shouldn't answer this question for it would make him sound like a fool. He tried to think about Lily, but she never did come. 'You can't think about things that have free will, like for instance, people. You cannot take someone from someplace just because you want them to.' He told her, hoping she didn't think too deep into it. He was wrong, she did.

'Did you wish for me?' She asked him laughing, thinking that he probably did.

James shrugged slyly and said, 'What do you think...'

'I'm glad you wished for me.' She said smiling at him.

'Did it come true?' He asked her, deciding to play along with her little game.

'Well, you got me didn't you?' She said seriously.

'That's right... I did now, didn't I?' He said looking happy.

'Yep.' She answered, then she walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. He responded to her kiss, and began kissing her back. After quite a few minutes, they stopped that little activity they decided to leave and go down to meet the rest of their friends.

---

**That was chapter 8. Hope u liked it... and I'm rushing typing thiscuz ive gotta go babysit... like now! But, I'll be expecting reviews when I come back!**

R

E

V

I

E

W

wg


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter Nine.**

**Authors Note: For me school goes back tomorrow... so I'm sorry, but updating will be a little less frequent than usual... meaning thatI might not get to update every day... but I promise I will try... Please review and make my last day of break good!**

**WG.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Jo Rowling. HP belongs to her... sadly.**

**---**

Sirius and James were sitting together in the Head's Dorm talking.

'Can you believe it?' Sirius asked him.

'Peter is betraying us... and we thought that he was just taking remedial potions. All this time he's been hanging with Snivellus. Dirty Slytherins. I can't believe I messed up!' Sirius said angrily to James.

'You messed up? How?' James questioned.

'I instated Peter in the Marauders. I found out he cursed a Slytherin so that his toenails grew longer and longer, in first year, and I brought him to you and Mooney.' Sirius explained to James.

'That was an accident. He told me that he meant to be switching a parrot into a puppy, but accidentally aimed badly and hit the Slytherin next to him. He was so stupid... how would a first year be able to switch animals?' James told him lifelessly and in a dull tone.

'Well we mastered it in the first week of Transfiguration... piece of cake. Can you believe he's pretended all this time?' Sirius asked.

'Nope. I thought he was alright. Never could get a girl though, could he? Had to pull some major strings to get him a date to last years Halloween ball.' James said in a disgusted voice.

'Yeah, you and I had to agree to go out with the girl he went with twice, if she accepted his invitation.' Sirius said, giving out a bark of laughter.

'Wish I could tell Lily though... but Dumbledore said he has a few more things to take care of... I wonder what that is.' James said darkly.

'Lily suspecting anything?' Sirius asked him.

'Are you kidding me? Lily suspects _everything_ I do. She is trying to find out about what we do with Mooney each full moon. By the way, theres another one coming up in a few more days. These months are sure going by fast.' James informed.

'I can actually see her giving you a questionnaire every night before you go to bed.' Sirius said smiling.

'Yeah, but I love her.' James said quite dreamily.

'I'm sure you do Prongs.' Sirius said looking playfully, adoringly at him.

'She loved the Room of Requirement... I know she did.' James said, not really thinking about what he was saying.

'Yeah... any girl would love the ... **WHAT!** You showed her the Room of Requirement! Prongs, mate, you're an idiot!' Sirius said looking appalled.

James jumped out of his trance and into defense mode.

'She won't tell.' James said, holding his hands up.

'You told the biggest rule-abider about the Room of Requirement. We are never going to be able to go back there. Knowing you, you told her about the kitchens, the Invisibility Cloak, and the Marauder's Map...' Sirius said, giving a laugh, thankful he didn't go that far.

'Well, you do know me well.' James said quietly.

'**WHAT!**' Sirius shouted againat him with wide eyes.

'Calm down... besides the Invisibility Cloak is mine...' James said trying to think up excuses.

'Prongs, the contract... the _contract_! We swore we never would tell the blonde bimbos about our secrets... even if we were drunk.' Sirius wailed to him sadly.

'Lily isn't a dumb blonde... she's not like them at all... and I know... I know about the contract... but she won't tell, she really,_ really _liked it all.' James said, trying to stick up for his girlfriend.

'Sure, every girl likes it all... she'll take all our secrets and dump you!' Sirius shouted.

'Don't talk about Lily like that! She won't!' James roared, now that this was getting personal.

Sirius scoffed. 'Fine, you told her about all that stuff. But NO more! When Mooney finds out... ahhh you're in for it...' Sirius said in a disappointed voice.

'I love her... I can trust her. You can trust her... she's like a... a ... Maraudette. She knows about Mooney's problem, even Michelle does... they aren't stupid. Faye probably even knows about it now...' James pleaded. He must have hit a nerve because Sirius' eyes got wide.

'Maraudette... that's _so_ hott, I like it. I have to tell Faye.' He said smiling even wider than his eyes.

'Right... the Marauders and Maraudettes, seventh year...' James looked smug.

'Well, back to main subject, when will you tell Lily about Peter and his plan to kidnap you both and steal your powers. I mean, that's so deep. Together, you guys are much stronger than apart... Dumbledore's off his rocker.' Sirius said giving a low whistle.

'We aren't even allowed to tell Mooney yet about Peter's plan... just in case it gets out. Mooney was with us when Dumbledore warned us...' James said sadly.

'I wonder why...' Sirius said thoughtfully.

'Probably just a precaution... I mean, Remus will be shocked that Peter is already planning something. I mean, first Dumbledore warns us that Peter might be dangerous, and now there is already an issue... I think he's going to wait until after the full moon, because you know how cranky and vunlerable he is when it comes up...' James said explaining.

'Can't wait... I love full moons!' Sirius said happily.

Suddenly, the portrait opened up and Remus walked in. 'You love full moons... right.' He said darkly at Sirius. You could tell it was coming up, Remus was looking pale and pretty shifty.

'Where's the girls?' He asked them, noticing that it was just James and Sirius.

'I'm not really sure... there probably just all hanging out...' James said, but he was cut off by Sirius.

'Mooney! Guess _what _James did!' He said loudly, and pointing an accusatory finger at him.

'What?' Remus asked lazily.

'He showed Lily the Room of Requirement, the Marauder's Map, our Invisibilty Cloak, and the kitchens!' Sirius said haughtily.

'_My_ Invisibilty Cloak...' James said, looking at his best friend with a bemused expression.

'You did! James, if you give away any more, she'll know... she'll know about... about...' Remus said, looking in shock.

'About your furry little problem?' Sirius helped.

'Yeah!' Remus said, looking frightened.

'Well, Mooney, Lily is pretty smart... she basically told me and Sirius last full moon that she... uh knows.' James told him.

'She does?' Remus said, looking, if possible, even more worried.

'She's known for forever, like years... and... and... so does Michelle...' Sirius said in a quiet voice.

'Michelle knows? She must _hate_ me... she does hate me!' Remus said, looking heart-broken.

'She has known since Lily has Mooney, so she obviously doesn't seem too fazed by it, you know... she accepted your invite to the ball...' James told him, hoping to cheer up his friend.

'You don't think she hates me? Are you _sure_?' Remus asked hopefully.

'Remus, don't worry about Michelle, she doesn't seem to be that bothered by it. Michelle is the type of girl who doesn't judge you on the outside... she might think it's cute... you never know man.' Sirius said, knowing that Remus was very self-conscience about his condition.

'Ok...' Remus said, calming down a little more.

'But, back to the situation... James, we have to have Lily sign the contract if she wants to know anymore secrets... or any of your charms... Lily is lucky... girls would kill to know how we got away with such things. Oh, Rem, I thought of the coolest thing today, lets let the girls into the contract, the new Maraudettes.' Sirius said giving out a great bark of laughter.

'Oh, she'll sign... but I believe _I_ was the one who came up with Maraudettes.' James said smiling.

'Right...' Sirius said airily. He waved his wand in a complicated motion and said, 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good.' and a piece of paper appeared in mid-air before him. It was the contract.

On it read,

_The Marauder's Contract_

_We solemnly swear that we will cause havoc and distress throughout our youth years. Our lists of rules and regulations must be followed by **all** members of the Marauders. Remus is official cartographer and scribe and good boy of the group. His essential is being able to put on a good face while lying, and having trust of the professors. James is official mastermind of all pranks, for example, cursing the seventh year beds to make it look and smell like they wet them in the middle of the night... Classic. Sirius is official ladies man of the group. He helps James curse Slytherins, and is especially gifted in coming up with the most outlandish excuses, particularly, 'Professor Minnie (Minerva), I promise I didn't make Snape look like a baby girl, it's just the way his hormones are...' Peter is official runner, messenger boy. Mainly retrieving the knot in the Whomping Willow is his specialty._

_List of Rules and Regulations:_

_-All secret passage ways found, **must** be reported immediately to Prongs, who will inform Mooney, who will draw out on Marauder's Map. _

_-Padfoot tests all passage ways, for he knows most about getting out of sticky situations._

_-Wormtail knows how to lie with perfection... but **must not** lie to any Marauder._

_-No telling of passage ways and secrets to **ANY** blonde bimbo, even if you do get drunk._

_-No Marauder, except James, is allowed to hit on Lily Evans, James soul mate. (Posted by James)_

_-No telling of Mooney's condition._

_-All Marauders are permitted to borrow James' Invisibility Cloak. _('Hah! _Our_ Invisibility Cloak!' Sirius proclaimed to James.)

_-No pranking a fellow Marauder._

_-If all Marauders agree, you are allowed to instate a new memeber... they **must** sign the contract._

_-All of the above rules and regulations **must** be followed._

_If **ANY **Marauder is found to not be trusted, their name will automatically be crossed out on the Marauder Contract, and they will **NEVER **be allowed a re-instatement. _

_Signed,_

_The Brilliant, yet Silent, **Mooney**_

_The Popular, Lovable, Freakin' Handsome, Sneaky, **Padfoot**_

_The Mastermind of all Pranks and Lily Evans' Man, **Prongs**_

_The Messenger of the Brilliance, Popularity, and Masterminding Marauders, **Wormtail**_

Once he finished reading it, he looked at James seriously. Down at the bottom of the page, where they signed their names, was Wormtail's signature... crossed out. He seriously betrayed them... the contract even knew.

'Lemme see it again.' Remus said, getting up to look at it.

'No... It's the same as it always is... I'll just put it away.' Sirius said hastily. He waved his wand and it was gone.

Luckily, Remus let it go.

While the boys were spending their time in the Head Dorm, Lily was wondering why she was summoned to the Headmaster's Office for important information. It totally interrupted her girl-talk with Faye and Michelle. She was in the middle of telling them why the change of heart about James Potter. That conversation would just have to wait though... this was something even more important.

'Hello Miss Evans.' Dumbledore ushered her into his office and glanced left and right into the hallway... Lily needed to know something so... hard to believe. She would be much easier to convince than James...

---

**That's the end of Chapter Nine.**

**Don't worry, Lily and Dumbledore's conversation will be in the next chapter... and it's very interesting and explains a lot.**

**--PLEASE REVIEW---**

**WG**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Readers, I hope you liked that Cliffhanger. (Just kidding). **

**NOTE: IF YOU ARE IMMENSELY CONFUSED AFTER THIS CHAPTER, NEVER FEAR... REVIEW AND I WILL ANSWER ALL QUESTIONS (unless you are anonymous... then I can't respond!)**

**Please REVIEW after this chapter. As Always, WG.**

**Disclaimer: Not Jo Rowling... damn.**

**ALSO, I HAVEA QUESTION FOR YOU: I am really not in a good mood right now, cuz my partner for the science fair quit on me... and my idea was useless, according to the teacher... so if any of you guys have some good ideas for a science fair project... I am totally listening. It will help me alot with future updating... and spending more time of f.f. and not on searching for a stupid idea. Thanks WG**

**---**

As Lily came into her Headmaster's office, she wondered why he called upon her.

'I have some interesting news... very interesting. It seems that we have found, that Mr. Peter Pettigrew has switched his position in our world. He has gone over to the dark side.' Dumbledore said somberly.

Lily gasped... Peter, a dark member?

'He's betrayed us... he's betrayed James... the Marauders?' Lily said fretfully.

'Yes, James and Sirius already know. I warned Remus, but he doesn't officially know that Peter has once and for all declared his loyalty to the dark side.' Dumbledore said , shaking his head.

'Why not? Remus can be trusted!' Lily said, thinking that Dumbledore had some sort of prejudice over Remus and that's why he wouldn't tell him.

'Miss Evans, I know you are smart. I do not think that way of Remus... the full moon is coming soon, we all know how he gets sometimes...' Dumbledore said. He knew that Lily knew about Remus' condition... she let it slip once while they were having a conversation.

'Well, how did you figure out about Peter?' Lily asked him.

'Someone... someone told me.' Dumbledore said.

'Who?' Lily pressed on.

'Now, this may come as a shock, but I expect you'll take it better than James. Harry, Please come out.' Dumbledore said. He stepped aside, and from behind his desk, a boy walked out from the shadows and waved at Lily.

'You're only about my age, or younger... how would he know about Peter?' Lily asked, not really looking at the boy.

'Harry, come out further, let Lily see you in the light.' Dumbledore said, pushing him infront of him.

'Professor, why would I need to see... James?' Lily asked. She saw before her, the spitting image of James Potter, maybe a little younger than he was this morning... she wasn't sure.

'I'm not James.' Harry told his young mother.

'Are you his brother?' Lily asked confused as to why Dumbledore would even be introducing this boy to her.

Harry shook his head, looking in awe at his beautiful mother.

'Cousin?' She asked.

Harry shook his head again, smiling.

'Why do you look so much like him?' Lily asked, now looking at Dumbledore, confused.

'And how do you know Peter?' She asked.

Harry glanced at Dumbledore, who nodded his head encouragingly.

'I'm - I'm his son.' Harry said in a shaking voice.

'What? You're Peter's son!' Lily asked, dumbstruck. How could this boy, maybe only a year younger than herself, be James' son.

'No, he is James' son. You see Lily, Harry's from the future... he came back, because he needed to give me a message.' Dumbledore said slowly.

'I need James.' Lily said, right before she fainted.

---

'What's this all about Professor? Someone said Lily fainted...' James asked concerned. A first year came up to him and told him that Dumbledore needed him because his girlfriend passed out.

In the shadows of the office, again, Harry marveled how much it seemed like he was looking into a mirror with his father. Behind James, was a young Sirius, looking concerned as well.

'Lily is awake now, she's just sitting by the window.' Dumbledore said, indicating up the small stairway, to where Lily was.

'Lily? Are you alright?' James called up to her.

She came running down and jumped into his arms. 'What's wrong?' He asked her looking into her beautiful eyes.

'I ... I was called to his office, and ... and I think he should explain... I didn't want to hear anymore until you came...' Lily told him fearfully, yet sounding eager to hear the story of this so-called 'James' son'.

'I told her about Peter.' Dumbledore said to them.

'And...' James pressed on.

'And about the source that I got tipped off from.' Dumbledore said.

'Who?' Sirius asked.

'Harry, please come out... again.' Dumbledore said, watching Harry come out of the back room and infront of his young parents... his story was quite an amazing one, and he knew James would love to hear it.

'Hi.' Harry said awkwardly.

James looked at the mirror image infront of him and nodded an acknowledement.

'Well... this is really hard to say, but... I'm... erm... from the future. I came back with a time-turner that I borrowed from my friend. And... uh... I sorta know you both...' Harry said to them both.

'No... seriously... You are?' Sirius asked.

Harry nodded.

'Wicked.' He said to the new kid.

Harry laughed... same old, or young in this case, Sirius.

'James... he said... he said... that he was your son.' Lily whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

James' scrutinizing expression softened and he looked him up and down. 'Are you?' He asked Harry, just for reassurance.

Harry nodded, patiently waiting for his father's approval.

Sirius started laughing. 'And, let me guess... Lily is your mother?' He asked sarcastically, thinking of how funny it would be.

'She is.' Harry said seriously.

Lily and James gaped at the boy and Sirius stopped laughing. Dumbledore had a mysterious smile on his face.

'What?' Lily asked surprised.

'I've got your eyes.' Harry said, laughing at himself, for he's heard it so many times.

James went up closer and got a better look. 'You do...' He said nodding his head to Sirius.

'You're kidding right?' Lily asked in awe.

'Nope... no joke. You're my parents... and you're my godfather.' He said, pointing to Sirius.

'I am? Awesome... ' Sirius said, taking this all easily. I mean, the boy did look like a spitting image of James, and he did have Lily's vibrant green eyes... now that you look closer.

'Do you play Quidditch?' James asked him eagerly, he was warming up to this kid... his son. If he didn't look so much like himself, and have Lily's eyes... he wouldn't have believed it.

'Yep. I'm a Seeker.' Harry answered quickly.

'Me too!' James said happily.

'Is that honestly the first question you'd ask? Quidditch... I mean... he's... our son?' Lily said disbelievingly.

Sirius laughed and Dumbledore's smile got wider.

'So what's your favorite class?' Lily asked him.

'Defense Against the Dark Arts.' Harry answered.

Soon all four teens were sitting on the floor in Dumbledore's office, talking and eating lemon drops.

'So you want to be an auror?' Sirius asked him.

'Yep.' Harry told him, nodding. He ignored the feeling in his stomach telling him that he should tell them everything.

James face paled at the sound of his son saying he would be an auror. He looked up. 'Am I an auror?' He asked him.

Harry didn't know what to say. 'Uh... yeah, I suppose.' He answered.

'Am I?' Lily asked eagerly.

'Yep.' Harry said, now ignoring the pounding of his heart, telling him to stop lying.

'I got in? They are very selective about their choices!' Lily said happily.

James suddenly felt weird... if he was an auror, then that must mean that he did what his dad wanted him to, and got into training. He cringed at the thought.

'What's the matter Prongs? Sour lemon?' Sirius asked at his grimace.

He looked Harry in the eyes. 'Am... am I... I a good dad?' He asked, feeling ready to be put down. He never wanted to be like his own father.

As soon as the question left James' mouth, everyone knew by the look in Harry's horrified eyes that something was wrong.

'If I'm not... I can... can change... right?' He asked suddenly, hoping he wasn't too hard on his son.

'Well, you see...' Harry began, glancing at Dumbledore, and then at his mother, who looked worried. 'Well...' Harry began.

'Spit it out.' Sirius said looking at the upset James and uncomfortable Harry.

'In my lifetime... you and... uh... mum... aren't alive.' Harry said sadly. He felt bad that he had to tell them.

'What?' James asked. He wasn't even there for his own son.

'You died... when I was one years old.' Harry said looking from his mum to his dad, back and forth.

'How?' Lily asked in shock.

'Voldemort is after you... both of you. You chose Peter as your secret keeper, instead of Sirius because he would be more of a target. Peter betrayed you that night. It was halloween. You took him first... dad, and uhh... he killed you on the spot... and mum, you stayed by me because dad told you to. And, when uh... Voldemort went after you, you refused to move, so he... he killed you too. I lived because the love you sacrificed stayed with me... and Voldemort lost most of his powers. I came back to this time so that I could tell Professor Dumbledore that Peter is a traitor. He's the reason why in a couple of years, you guys are dead.' Harry said to them miserably. He hated his mother's sad face and his father's shocked one.

'So... so... Professor, you said that together, Lily and my powers are stronger, does that mean.. Harry... is he the downfall of Voldemort?' James asked Dumbledore curiously.

'Yes, that is exactly what I meant.' Dumbledore answered.

Harry looked back at his mother, who was now crying.

'I'm really sorry.' Harry said, feeling bad that he made his mother cry.

James hugged his girlfriend... or future wife, and whispered comforting words in her ear. 'Where are you now?' Lily managed to get out.

'I'm at Aunt Petunia's house...' Harry answered.

Lily gasped and started crying even harder. 'Why not with Sirius?' James asked him.

'Because he was locked up in Azkaban, accused of your murder.' Harry told them.

Sirius' eyes widened and he looked at James. 'I wouldn't... I would never.' He began saying shocked.

'I know.' James said, nodding his head.

'So... you're with a magic hating family, and... you do go to Hogwarts, right?' Lily asked sniffling.

'Yeah. I've got two of my best friends.. they couldn't come though, or I would've brought them to meet you. I've played Quidditch since first year. I've gotten past Voldemort four times, and helped Sirius escape from Azkaban in my third year. And, uh... last year, Sirius, you die too... Bellatrix killed you. We were in the Dept. of Mysteries, trying to find a prophecy that basically said my future, that I am to kill Voldemort, or be killed by him. Oh, and Snape is evil... he hates me, and he's a teacher at Hogwarts.' Harry told them, filling them in.

'I die? My cousin kills me?' Sirius asked horrified.

'Yeah, but only because you were helping me out when I was fighting a bunch of Death Eaters.' Harry said, feeling deep remorse about this.

'You played Quidditch since your first year!' James asked excitedly, ignoring the fact that he dies quite early in life.

'Yeah, I got on the team... out of luck.' Harry said smiling.

'You escaped him three times! How! How do you escape and we... die?' Lily asked sadly.

'I don't know... mainly out of luck.' Harry said again.

'It can't be luck.' James said proudly.

'Huh?' Harry said.

'You're a Potter... James Potter's son, and there is no way that you've done that all by luck.' He said cockily.

Sirius laughed and Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes at her big-headed boyfriend.

'So you guys actually like each other?' Harry asked his mum and dad, who were flirting.

'Yeah... I might like him just a little bit.' Lily said sarcastically.

'I sorta like her...' James said, kissing Lily on the lips.

Harry cringed and Sirius patted him on the back.

'It's okay mate, you get used to it.' He told him comfortingly.

'They're my parents...' Harry said disgusted.

'But they're also only seventeen.' Sirius said laughing at him.

'Why would you think we don't like each other?' Lily asked him.

'Because I've seen a memory in a pensieve where you hate dad, and dad is trying to impress you by torturing Snape.' Harry told him.

Lily glared at James, at the thought of that memory, and he smiled in a daze.

'Well, I suggest you all go back to your dorms. Harry, you may stay in the Head dorms with your... uh... parents, and you are to tell others that you are James' cousin.' Dumbledore told him.

'Alright.' Harry said to him, getting up.

'Oh, Professor, can we tell Michelle, Faye, and Remus that Harry is.. uh... our... son.' Lily said, glancing at James. He was smiling broadly... he didn't seem to fazed by the fact that they just heard that they would be getting married and have a son named Harry, and then die after having him on Halloween.

'I think it would be safe to explain to them... you may even tell them about Peter, as long as you get a sworn promise that nothing will leave the room at which you tell them.' Professor Dumbledore told her.

'Thanks.' Lily said. She took James hand, and all four teens walked out of the office and made their way to the Head Dorm.

---

**That's Chapter Ten... so how was it? Do you like the twist...! **

**PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE, REVIEW!**

**WG**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm not in a very good mood right now... I almost didn't post b/c today is just a horrible day... anyways... here is Chapter Eleven. Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I appreciate it so much!**

**PLEASE review again, at the end of the chapter.**

**THANKS, WG.**

**---**

James, Lily, and Sirius all sat down on the couches in the Head Dorm. It was somewhat awkward at first, because everyone got really quiet and were thinking about what they just heard.

James kept staring at his son with a mixture of awe and pride.

Harry looked up to see James looking at him. He shifted uncomfortably under the intense gaze, and gave him a small smile. Like Harry, himself, it seemed James took a long time to gather trust.

'You twolook so much alike.' Lily said, looking from boyfriend to Harry.

Harry gave a nervous chuckle and reverted his eyes to something else.

James simply smiled. Soon, his smile turned into a small chuckle... and then to a non-stop attack of laughter. Eventually, Sirius began laughing when James looked at him. Sirius was on the floor crying and clutching a stitch in his side. James was coughing because his laughter got caught in his throat. Lily and Harry looked at each other as if to say 'They are insane' and they both gave a weak chuckle.

'What's so funny?' Harry asked them.

Sirius and James looked at each other again, and burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

'Stop laughing, or I will make you stop!' Lily said, pointing her wand at Sirius, who immediately straightened up and did a salute to Lily. James was silently shaking in a fit behind her back. This made Sirius crack a smile and start crying again, because he was trying to hold it in.

'Did you hit them with a tickling curse?' Lily asked Harry. He shook his head no.

'It's - It's just,' Sirius began. 'That if someone told us that you and Prongs got married and had a kid, a week ago, I would've called St. Mungo's.' Sirius, said, falling to the floor rolling in laughter.

Lily began smiling and giggling. 'That's true.' She said shrugging.

Harry smiled at them all. The laughter was loosening them all up again.

After all giggling subsided, James looked at Harry. 'Are you going to stay with us or go back to your time?' He asked, hoping he would stay.

'I - I'm not sure...' Harry said, not knowing what would happen if he stayed... which he desperately wanted to do.

'You can stay for at least a little while.' Lily insisted, she wanted to hear all about his... and her life.

'Yeah, I suppose I can stay until I need to go... I'm not sure when that is.' Harry said shrugging.

'So tell me Harry, do you have a girlfriend?' James asked him.

'I - uh... I... no.' Harry said, feeling like he let his dad down. He knew he was a big ladies man.

'No one you're interested in?' Lily asked curiously.

'I sorta like this girl...' Harry mumbled awkwardly.

'What's her name?' James asked immediately.

'Ginny... Weasley. But... uh... she's one year younger than me...' Harry said uncomfortably.

'That doesn't matter, what does she look like?' Sirius asked.

'Uhhh... sorta like mum...' Harry said, now noticing this.

'Does she like you back?' Lily asked, glad her son had some good taste.

'I think... She used to be obsessed with me in first year, but now she's just normal... I can't tell if she likes me or not.' He said, reddening in the face.

'I can't wait to catch up to you're time... we're going to have a lot of fun, right Padfoot?' James asked him, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

'This is so weird...' Harry mumbled.

'Why?' Lily questioned.

'I thought I would never get to see you guys... or Sirius... ever again. I only know you from a few pictures...' Harry said feeling as if life couldn't get better.

'Just a few pictures?' James asked.

'Which ones?' Lily asked.

'Uh... the one where you're dancing in the fall with leaves all around you, and I think that it was in Hogsmeade. And, you're wedding photos.' Harry answered to them both. They looked confused.

'I don't think we've done any of those things... yet.' James said.

'Wedding photos... I wanna see those.' Lily said, sounding interested.

James looked considerably happier. He caught Harry's eye when Lily looked away and mouthed 'Thank you'. Harry laughed.

'Will I get to see Moony?' Harry asked him.

'You know our nicknames? Awesome...' Sirius said happily.

'Yeah, one sec.' James said. He pulled a mirror out of his pocket and said in it, 'Moony.' The other boy appeared in the other mirror.

'Hey Prongs, what's up?' He asked.

'Meet us in the Head dorm. Bring the girls if you see them.' He told him.

'Will do... see ya.'

James put the mirror away.

'So you know Moony?' He asked him.

'Yeah, he taught Defense Against the Dark Arts in my third year... that's when I met him and he told me all about you guys. He also taught me how to make my Patronus.' Harry said smiling.

'You can do a Patronus? I can never get it down!' Lily said in awe.

'Yeah...' Harry said, a little uncomfortably.

'Well, let's see it then!' Sirius said happily.

'Alright,' Harry said standing up.

He thought of his parents together with him as a family, and Sirius standing with them and everyone being happy, with no Voldemort. 'Expecto Patronum!' He bellowed loudly. Out of his wand came a large white and beautiful stag.

Harry watched it come near him and stand next to him.

He looked up to see James and Sirius standing there watching it in awe.

'That is... wicked!' James said admiringly.

'Prongs, it's just like you!' Sirius said happily.

James shot a warning look to Sirius and a look of horror.

'What?' Lily asked look suspiciously at both of them.

It then hit Harry that Lily didn't know about their animagus forms yet.

'Uhh...' James mumbled not sure what to say.

'It looks like you?' She asked him looking a little like a balloon about to pop.

'I meant Harry looks like James, Lily, you know that...' Sirius said, trying to cover up his blunder.

'No... no... James...tell me now.' Lily said looking at him fiercly.

'I uh... I uh...' He shot a look at Sirius, who sullenly nodded. If they didn't tell Lily now, she would just figure it out on her own, and James would be in worst trouble.

'I... am...' He took a deep breath and dropped his head. 'I am an unregistered animagus... we all are.' He told her, finally looking up into her hurt eyes.

'Oh... Uh, why didn't you tell me?' She asked sadly, trying to hold in her tears.

'I couldn't... the contract... and Remus... he - it's his secret.' James said, feeling bad that he was making Lily cry.

'I say screw that contract! Your nickname... Prongs... I should've known... you went _'stag' _for the dance, I saw you by the lake, you know... you can get bitten by Remus, yet you don't turn into one, _you're an animal_...' Lily said looking at him disappointedly.

'I'm really, really sorry Lily.' He began apologizing.

'Save it.' She said, and she went up into her room to lay down.

'Shit...' James said angrily.

'I'll talk to her...' Harry said, getting up to go up to her room.

James watched Harry walk up and lightly knock on the door.

'GO AWAY _POTTER!' _She shouted loudly.

'Double shit.' James winced at her angry voice and the old familiar word.

'Prongs... I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have said anything at all and I screwed - ' Sirius began talking.

'Shut up, please Padfoot... it's not just your fault... it's all of ours...' James said quietly.

'Please let me in, it's Harry.' Harry said through the door.

He heard it magically unlock and he cautiously walked in.

'Do you think I'm allowed to forgive him?' She asked Harry sadly. Her face had tears swimming all over.

'I think so... I mean, he did it for a friend. He did it for care and love, not because he's greedy. Lupin really appreciates the fact that him and Sirius did that for him... you're allowed to be a little upset that he didn't tell you, but still, you love him don't you? So, what's the point of being angry at him?' Harry asked her sensibly. Lily shrugged her shoulders.

'I guess I do get a little mad at the things he did... but it was in the past. I'm just afraid...' Lily said, looking around the room.

'Afraid of what?' Harry asked her.

'Because I'm afraid I might just be another chick to him. The ones that mean nothing... and I'll give my heart to him, but then get it ripped out so easily. I just don't know.' Lily said sadly.

'That's not true... you're not. He loves you alright... he loves you enough to marry you. And enough to stay with you when I was born...' Harry told her. He continued, 'Enough to die for you...'

'Did he _really _die for me... like he stood infront of me?' Lily asked.

'He and Voldemort dueled and he gave you time to run... the last words he told you was that he loved you and to take me and run.' Harry answered, watching his mum contemplate her decision.

'If he died for you, gave his life for you in the future... do you think you can forgive him for helping out a friend?' Harry asked her.

'Yeah... I think so.' She answered.

'Then go and tell him that.' Harry told her.

Lily got up and hugged her son. 'I'm glad I will have a smart kid.' She said with a smile.

He followed her out and walked down the stairs where they saw James cuss himself out on the couch.

'James.' Sirius said to him.

'Shut up Padfoot... Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit... stupid, idiot... Damnit...'

'No Lily is right behind you.' He told him. James jumped up and turned around. Lily was standing right there, tear-stained cheeks, but smiling.

'I forgive you.' She said to him.

The three simple words made James alive again. He grabbed onto her and began kissing her for dear life. Lily kissed him back and laughed as he put his hands on her hips.

'You guys... please?' Harry groaned.

They stopped and looked much happier.

'Will you show me?' Lily asked him.

'Yeah.' James said, he was about to transform, but the door opened up and Remus, Faye, and Michelle entered the room.

'Later.' He told her.

'Hey, you said you wanted us?' Lupin asked, eyeing the new guy in the room, who looked amazingly enough, exactly like his James.

'Yeah, sit down, we have a few things to talk about.' James said to them. They did as he said, and were waiting for them to explain.

---

**SOOOOO...? Are you guys happy Lily is finally in on the secret!**

**I hope you review... it will make my already sucky day, so much better. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**--Wheezlygirl--**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! EXAMS! AHHHH! Well, you can assume that they will be occupying most of my time. Not all but most. So that means that as soon as these next two weeks are over we will be on a normal schedule, as for now... we will have a few updates here and there. I also want to thank you guys SO much for the not only supportive, but inspiring reviews last week. I got a burst of imagination because my highschool entrance exams came back, and I'm pleased to say that I got in! Out of five hundred girls, only 200 were accepted, and I scored top ten percent, resulting in a nice grant! So... to business, I hope you all have a fun time reading this chapter... it may answer a few of your questions, and if it doesn't, then feel free to review and I will gladly point you in the right directions.**

**Yours truly, WheezlyGirl.**

**---**

'So, let me get this straight. This is your _son_, from the _future_, and he's told you that Wormtail has betrayed us and the contract, which I knew he was bad... but I didn't expect us to betray us so soon. He's also told you that you will die in a couple of years, due to Voldemort's obsession of your powers. Further more, he says he lives with Petunia and her magic-hating family...' Remus said in an awestruck, almost, very slightly disbelieving voice.

James and Lily nodded at him with a small smile.

'I believe it.' Remus said shrugging. The story sounded good enough, and all you had to do was look at Harry to see that he was James' son... his eyes were exactly like Lily's. Almond shape, with the tints of deep, vibrant green, radiating. They were almost so intense that you quivered under the questioning, appraising, or accusing stare. Remus and Lily were friends... and friends only... but he sure _loved_ her brilliant eyes. He could point them out from a mile away.

'Hey Harry, I'm Faye, Sirius' girlfriend. This is Michelle, we all call her Mich though.' Faye spoke up. That was one thing about her that you could never miss. She was out-going, crazy, insane, and had about as many boyfriends in her lifetime as Sirius' amount of girlfriends. She was the girl form of him and was completely in love with his sense of style. She spoke her mind, too.

'Hey, I'm going out with Remy, I assume you know of his... uh condition... seeing as, you said he was your professor at one point in your previous life...' Michelle told him politely, just making sure that they could talk freely infront of this kid, if they were going to include him and all.

'Yeah, my friend and I were chased all through the dark forest once on a full moon.' Harry said laughing at his third year experience.

'Did I bite you? Or - or your friend?' Remus asked quickly and in a frightened voice.

'No... Sirius ended up saving us... then I had to save him from some dementors.' Harry said shrugging, as if talking about the weather.

'That is so... cool! I can't wait.' Sirius said, nodding his head in approval.

'Actually, I doubt it will happen, because I warned you guys about Peter and he won't get loose this time... that's why we were in the forest in the first place.' Harry told him, shrugging.

'So, your friends what are their names?' Lily asked, interested.

'Uh... Well, there is Hermione Granger, the one that Moony chased in the forest with me. And, Ron Weasley... and his five brothers and little sister...' Harry told her, trying not to stare too much at Sirius, James, or Lily, for he was so happy they were with him.

'Weasley...' James said, looking considerably happier.

'What?' Lily asked him.

'Ginny _Weasley_... Harry's little crush. Your best friend's little sister...' James whistled loudly.

Lily gaped and looked at Harry with laughing eyes.

'Yeah, exactly why I'm not set on the decision of going out with her. She has six brothers... including my best friend.' Harry said, cringing at the thought of Bill and Charlie getting ahold of him.

'Awww... Harry's got crush!' Faye said, teasing him. He fit right in with their group.

'I resent ever telling you that.' Harry said, pointing at James, who put his hands on his chest and tried to look innocent.

'Don't tease my son.' Lily said in a joking matter.

'That's really weird sounding... you know that Lils.' Michelle said to her smiling.

'Yes... but it's true.' Lily said jutting out her chin.

'What I find interesting is the fact that Lily actually accepted James' hand in marriage.' Remus said laughing.

James and Sirius looked at each other and burst into fits of laughter.

'Not again!' Lily groaned.

'What's wrong with them?' Faye asked her, looking at her boyfriend strangely.

'They said that if someone told them I would marry James a month ago, then they would've called St. Mungo's. Nice job, Remus.' Lily said in a dull voice.

'St. Mungo's...' Harry mumbled.

'What, Harry?' Remus asked him.

'Do you guys know Frank and Alice Longbottom?' He asked them with not-so-happy eyes.

'You mean Alice Westing?' Lily asked him.

'I guess... well in my time, they're married...' Harry began.

All three girls gasped and started squealing loudly. Harry looked confused.

'Alice was a friend of ours, just a year above us. Her and Frank are going out now! He proposed, how sweet!' Michelle explained.

'Well... they're in St. Mungo's now.' Harry told them sadly.

'What?' Faye asked softly to him curiously.

'Voldemort's followers, the Lestranges tortured them to insanity.' Harry said quietly.

Sirius whitened at the thought of his cousin's boyfriend.

'Lestrange?' He asked in a squeaky voice.

'Your cousin, Bellatrix is now a Lestrange... she was the one who killed you last year.' Harry said sadly. A tear formed in his eye and his face was set in an angry glare. He planned Bellatrix's murder already.

'Aww... Harry, come here... you and Sirius were close, weren't you?' Lily said, feeling bad for her son... even if he was only a year younger than her... now.

'Well that sucks... thanks for warning me though, I'll make sure to watch out for her.' Sirius said, trying to lighten the mood. Even though, it's not nice to find out that your evil cousin will end up killing you.

'Were you and Padfoot _that_ friendly?' James asked Harry.

Harry didn't know how to answer this. 'Uh... well, Sirius was sort of a mixture of brother and dad... I guess... Yeah, we were close...' Harry said, feeling kind of bad at his dad's somewhat sad expression.

'I'm... uh sure that you would've been a good... dad...' Harry added, hoping to help the situation.

'James... you _won't_ be your father.' Lily whispered in his ear. He took ahold of her hand and absentmindedly stroked her hair.

'I hope not...' He whispered back.

'I think we should all get to bed. Harry, the couch is yours.' Lily said getting up, with help from James.

'Goodnight Faye, Mich, Remy, Sirius.' Lily said to them all.

'Wait!' Sirius called out. He then waved his wand and said _'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_.' The Marauder contract appeared.

'What is it?' Lily asked.

'We, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs instate you, Lily, Faye, and Mich into the Marauders group.' Sirius said elaborately, holding out a fancy quill for them to sign.

'Oh, and Harry!' James insisted.

'Right... Prongs Junior, c'mere.' Sirius said.

Harry decided to sign under James' name with, _Harry Potter, Prongs Junior._

'Marauders are guys though... and we're girls.' Michelle said uncertain.

'That's why it's no longer just Marauders, it's the seventh year of the Marauder's and the Maraudette's!' Remus said to them happily, explaining what James and Sirius told him earlier.

'The Maraudette's... ooohh, I'm in.' Faye said immediately signing the contract. She signed it _Faye Sampson, Sunshine, or Padfoot's Girl. _She signed Sunshine because she was always so peppy and bright.

Michelle followed with, _Michelle Johnson, Breezy, or Moonlight's Path. _Mich was Breezy because she was so quiet and calming that she was an unspoken beauty.

With hesitation, Lily came next and signed, _Lily Evans, TigerLily, or Prongsette. _TigerLily had and always will be a nickname for Lily, for she was as fierce as a tiger and could whiplash anyone in a verbal disagreement.

'Now, to bed... I'm tired.' She announced, ushering all of her friends out, who looked sleepy.

---

It was really late at night, maybe three in the morning... Lily didn't know. But one thing she did know, was she was in the same little dorm room as her boyfriend, or future husband, and her son that came back from the future.

She rolled over in her sleep, thinking of how much she heard today... about James being animagus, and about Peter being a traitor, and about how James died for her and her baby. Her heart clenched, glad that this time she knew what was coming, and she could be ready.

She tried to fall asleep, but kept having the same nightmare. James and her were in a house and she was holding a baby, and a man barged through the door, taunting James. But, the thing was, she didn't leave him this time around. She stayed and helped fight with him. Quite a few times, James had her back where she was hit with a curse and he caught up with her. Harry was right, James would _never_ let anyone hurt her.

Eventually, she woke up. She must have been talking in her sleep or crying, her cheeks were wet... she turned over one more time and opened her eyes. There before her was a magnificent, white, gleaming stag. He was beautiful. She could tell who it was by simply looking into his eyes, filled with care and concern.

'James.' She said sitting up and looking at him. She put a hand on his head and patted it with a laugh. A while ago, she would be worried about what she was wearing infront of him, which was simply boy shorts and a tank top, but they had gotten so used to seeing each other in mornings, at night that they just stopped caring and were no longer embarrassed.

He changed back into his human form and was smiling.

'That was cool.' Lily said in awe.

'Can't you get to sleep?' He whispered.

Lily shook her head, and tried to hold back all of her tears that were threatening to fall over.

'What is it?' He asked her quickly.

'I just dreamed that we were fighting Voldemort... the night we... supposedly die.' Lily said looking fearful.

'I won't let anything hurt you Lily. I promise you. _I would die for you_.' James whispered passionately to her, and held on to her tight.

'That's what I'm afraid of.' Lily said to him.

The rest of the night they just laid in Lily's bed... not really going to sleep, but just thinking about what they would do... and how they would solve the problem.

'You think I'll be a good dad?' James asked suddenly. This always bothered him.

Lily looked at him and smiled. 'You have nothing to worry about. You're a great person, and I'm almost positive that you will be a great dad.' She answered to him, and gave him a hug.

'This is all I want after Hogwarts.' James said to her quietly.

Lily thought about this alot, James basically told her that he wanted to continue going out with her... or more after Hogwarts. And, add in their son. 'Good, because this is all I want too.' She whispered.

James smiled, he wanted to hear that his whole life.

---

**Awwww... how sweet!**

**SOOOOOOO...! How was it? Did you like it?**

**--PLEASE REVIEW! ASAP!**

**-wheezlygirl-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Everybody, Thanks so much for all your reviews for Chapter Twelve. I just thought that I would update because this is in honour of END OF EXAM day... as I would like to nominate it. I am officially finished! YAY! So, by being such patient and supportive reviewers, I thought that you would like to see what happens next. Well, here it is. MAKE SURE TO REVIEW AGAIN! As always, WheezlyGirl**

**Disclaimer: Not Jo.. its all hers.**

**---**

'Hey you.' James said as he walked down the stairs and saw Harry lounging on the couch, in the same clothes he wore last night.

'Hey.' Harry said, sitting up in a more comfortable position.

'You want some other clothes? I've got some upstairs.' James asked him.

'Really? Sure... I was too excited to come back in time that I forgot almost everything I need...' Harry said, getting up.

'Second room on the left, take anything...' James said sitting in a comfy chair to wait for Lily and Harry to come down.

After about five minutes, Harry came back down in a fresh cloak and some ordinary, black slacks.

'So you told me you played Quidditch in your first year? How'd you manage that one?' James asked him, impressed.

'Oh, yeah... well you see, it was purely luck on this one. I had never been on a broom in life before that, and we had lessons with the Slytherins. The last thing I wanted to do was embarrass myself in front of them. And, you see my friend, Neville Longbottom, he had this remembral. Malfoy - ' Harry began telling him.

'Malfoy!' James said suddenly.

'Yes... We're worst enemies... well he stole the remembral, sort of like a Snitch shape. And somehow, when the teacher was gone, I just got up on the broom and chased after him. He threw it and I raced down and caught it. McGonagall happened to be looking out the window at this point -' Harry told him and James gave out a low whistle. 'And she came down and brought me inside. Said I should've been expelled, but they needed a Seeker, and she told the captain, and they worked with me and I just got the job.' Harry said smiling at the memory.

'You're a natural... _every_ Potter is good at Quidditch. I'm even planning on a day I'll get Lily out on a broom. You have to come around my house sometime... we've got a Quidditch Pitch in the back... and man is it cool...' James said happily.

'Really? Yeah, I've never been to your house. I've heard it was destroyed the night Voldemort visited.' Harry said gloomily.

James gaped. His house? His pride and joy? Destroyed! 'It's no longer there? Bet my mum was crushed...' James said sadly.

'I uh... I've never met your mum. I've never heard of the Potter side. I only know of one family of relatives... and that's Aunt Petunia's family.' Harry said thoughtfully... wondering why he never met his Potter grandparents.

'Oh... Hmmm... we'll see then. I bet my mum would love to meet you... she gets esctatic to meet new people.' James told him.

'And... and your dad?' Harry asked him.

James face wrinkled into a frown and gave him a dark look. 'My dad's name is John... and uh... he's an auror. He used to love Quidditch, and he doesn't know I have a girlfriend. And... uh, his best friend is named Mike, a fellow auror. And... that's all I know about him. Oh, I know he is abit more serious.' James answered.

'That's all?' Harry asked confused.

'Yeah... my dad never comes home. I never really see him, and when he is home, he doesn't take much interest in my life... he thinks Sirius is the funniest guy on earth, but he's just... tough with me... I don't know how to explain. You definitely have to stay for Christmas at my house. My mum might stop in, and the guys are staying. Lily will stay, along with Mich and Faye. Don't be offended if you see my dad once and he's kind of... um... strict.' James said, hoping Harry wouldn't judge him by his father's ways of raising a kid.

'Doesn't matter anyways... I've never known _anyone_ from your side of the family... I'll just be happy to see him.' Harry said laughing.

'Oh, and he looks exactly like us... except with brown hair, so don't be surprised with that either.' James told him.

'And your mum?' Harry asked.

'Black hair, like ours with blue eyes... really nice, and tries to loosen my dad up sometimes, but that never really works. She will actually take off work for special events.' James informed him.

'She sounds like fun.' Harry said.

'She is. How's life with Petunia? Your mum hates her.' James asked him.

Harry stopped grinning and shrugged. 'It's dull.' He said simply.

'Like... just dull?' James questioned.

'Yep... I don't really have people to talk to... their son is scared of me, they had bars put on my window, they feed me through a cat flap, and I used to live in a cupboard, but aside from that, it's dull.' Harry said to him.

'They put _bars_ on your window?' James asked horrified.

'Yeah, but the Weasley's came and saved me... and I finally learned how to get food on my own... I write the Weasleys and they send me food. And, ever since the Hogwart's letter, I got moved to Dudley's second bedroom.' Harry answered, shrugging again.

James looked angry. 'I can't believe they treated a Potter like that!' James said, breathing heavily.

'Hey, calm down... They ignore me most of the time, so it's really no big deal. No one cares whether you are a Potter or not in that family, they're pretty easy to manage, just threated to do magic... ' Harry said.

'Why can't Remus take you?' James asked in a huffy sounding voice.

'You know that... His condition... and I don't know Faye or Mich in my life...' Harry answered.

'That must suck... well, now we're ready... and don't worry, Voldemort won't pull a move on us... if he does I'll just step infront of it again...' James said, thinking he would do anything to protect them.

Harry didn't smile. 'Don't talk like that... It already sucks enough. You can't die... not this time. I need... I need a family.' Harry said quietly, his voice getting caught in his throat.

'Nothing will happen. I don't trust Peter anymore... and we won't let him be our secret-keeper.' James answered simply.

'I wonder how that will change my future.' Harry said.

'What do you mean?' James asked.

'I am known as the boy-who-lived... because I'm the only one who survived the killing curse. If mum doesn't sacrifice herself for me... I won't have my scar, and I won't be the one who survived it... but, I will have to fight him, no matter what. I wonder if it will change all that I've done... I wonder what will happen when I go back to my time. Will it all be a different world, or will it be the same?' Harry said out loud.

'As long as you have your friends, your crush, and you don't have some mad, psycho chasing after you, then... leave it how it is.' James told him wisely.

'Hey you guys.' Lily said as she came down the stairs, interrupting their conversation.

'Hey.' They both said to her. James gave her a kiss and Lily ruffled Harry's hair.

'What's up with you two?' Lily asked.

'Nothing much...' James answered.

'Alright... what are you doing tonight?' Lily asked him, thinking they could all take a visit to the kitchens.

'Uhh,' James sent a look to Harry. 'Tonight's a full moon.' He answered cautiously.

Lily frowned and looked like she was thinking a lot. After much comtemplation she finally decided and said,'Well... um, you better be careful. Take the mirror so you can call if you need our help.' Lily answered, looking as if she didn't want to say it, but felt obligated to.

James looked excited. 'Really! You're serious?' He asked her happily.

'Of course... but _please_, be careful... don't get hurt like last time... you've still got some of those scars.' She said looked scared. She bit her lip, and turned to Harry. 'Do you want to come with me on patrols?' She asked him.

'Sure.' Harry said smiling.

'Good.' Lily replied, trying to get her mind off tonight.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you... I hope you know that...' James said, jumping up and down and kissing Lily everywhere, who was smiling, glad she made him happy.

'If there are any problems... you better call on the mirror! Me and Harry can come and help... at the least.' Lily said to him.

'I will, I promise. I love you. I _so_ love you.' James continued.

'We've got classes today... I'm dreading them.' Lily said in a irritated voice.

James stopped kissing Lily and looked at her with wide eyes. 'You, Lily Marie Evans, are dreading a day full of classes?' He said in awe.

'Yes, James Potter, I am dreading Potions, Divination, Arithmancy, and Runes.' Lily said aggravatedly.

'Eugh...' Harry said, knowing those classes were horrid.

James laughed at his shudder. 'That's my boy, he knows his classes well... Transfiguration is my special... mainly.' James said in a joking voice.

'I figured...' Harry told him.

'Charms...' Lily said to him.

'I never knew that...' Harry said out loud.

'So... are you coming to classes with us today? Or just going to stay in here? I can always skive off and we can hang out...' James said, looking excited at the prospect of skipping classes.

'No you will not!' Lily said strictly.

'I can just stay here, or maybe ramble down to the kitchens... who knows. I'll find a way to entertain myself.' Harry said, solving the fight immediately.

'Ok, see you Harry.'

'Bye Harry.'

James and Lily left the room hand-in-hand, to their next class, which was Potions.

---

'Are we ready?' Sirius asked James eagerly. They were all sitting in the Head Common Room, but not Peter... they were going to meet him outside of the Whomping Willow's entrance.

'Yeah... come on!' James said, jumping up and down and getting excited. Remus was already sitting in the Shrieking Shack, preparing himself. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed because he knew that all his friends now knew of his condition and now probably felt different about it... which really they didn't, but of course he was self-conscience about it.

'Be careful!' Faye said, smoothing Sirius' jacket out.

Lily squinted at him, but then put on a fake smile. 'If there is any trouble...' She began.

'We know, call on the mirror... you already told us!' James said, giving Lily a very deep and very passionate kiss. 'I promise.' He added sweetly.

Lily smiled a comforted smile. 'Thank you. Harry, we better go... patrols start... like now, see you tonight James... we'll be waiting.' She called out to him. She and Harry walked out of the room, talking about general things, and began patrols, with the mirror at hand. The Marauder's Map and Invisibility Cloak were being used by the boys tonight... for they needed it more.

---

During the full moon wanderings, the boys met the fully fledged werewolf, Moony, at the entrance of the Shrieking Shack. He fought them for quite awhile like he ususally did, not used to the presence of them. Normally, it only took him maybe five minutes at the most, but he seemed irritable and wasn't cooperating, just like last time... except this was worse, much worse. James and Sirius were having an extremely rough night. Wormtail, as usual, was on the side of the fight that was happening before his eyes. He winced as he saw Prongs cover for the hurt Padfoot, who was slashed on the stomach/ribs area.

Prongs and Padfoot made eye contact, and they could tell the other's thoughts; _Why is Mooney being so stubborn... he never takes this long to get cooperate with them..._

It was when Sirius lost consciencesness, when James began getting scared. Now he was all alone with Moony, with no help from the traitorous rat.

Moony let out a loud, high-pitched howl and began charging at James, who quickly, side-stepped him and watched his transformed friend run straight into a wall, causing him to fall down on the ground whimpering. The whines soon stopped and James realized that Moony, like Sirius, blacked out and was no longer awake. He changed back into his human form, and noticed Peter doing the same.

'Peter, I don't know what to do.' He said in a fearfilled voice.

Peter looked at James with wide eyes. 'I dunno either... should we just leave them?' He asked flustered.

James looked at him horrified, 'No. We don't leave them.' He snapped at him.

'Just a suggestion.' Peter mumbled.

'If we leave them, Moony could wake up and kill off Sirius. Or, Sirius could wake up and be panicked... leave them... my God... stupid suggestion...' James explained, almost in an angry sort-of way. He bit his lip, and did the thing he didn't want to do most of all. He reached in his pocket to call Lily.

'James, what are you doing?' Peter asked suddenly.

'I'm calling Lily,' James answered. 'Lily.' He said into the mirror.

'Why? So she can go tell on you?' Peter asked him, even more.

'Lily wouldn't tell Peter, she's not like that. She wouldn't tell.' James said forcefully. He looked back into the mirror to see Lily's face looking into his own.

'What happened?' She asked immediately.

'It's nothing big... just Padfoot's passed out, and so has Moony, we don't know what to do.' James answered to her.

'I uh... I'm not sure what to do... is Remus bleeding anywhere badly?' Lily asked him, bitting her lower lip.

'No, he ran into a wall, but I don't see any pools of blood, why?' He asked her.

'Because, if he were bleeding, then he could loose alot of blood, and it could kill him. Is Sirius?' She explained to James' pale, wide-eyed face, and then asked.

'Yeah, his... uh... ribs are pretty badly mangled... and I think that his leg might be broken.' James filled her in.

'Well, bring Sirius here... he could be loosing too much blood, and he... he just needs to be seen. Uh, do you need any help carrying him?' She asked him.

'No, I think we can handle it.' James said. He then pocketed the mirror and looked at Peter.

'Well?' Peter asked.

'We're gonna take Padfoot to Lily and she can look him over... and uh... Moony will wake up tomorrow, no doubt with a bad arse headache. But, he'll be fine for now.' James told him.

'Alright.' Peter said, and together, they gingerly picked up the wounded dog, and under the Invisibility Cloak they went.

---

**THAT IS CHAPTER THIRTEEN. I HOPE U LIKED IT ! **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W!**

WHEEZLYGIRL


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everybody, I felt like giving you a treat. Also, I will officially be updating at least once a week now. So as to stretch it out a little bit. Please review you guys! I only got four for that last chapter, and I know you guys just absolutely LOVE to review... even if it's just a tiny bit! Prettty please review! Also, thank you to those four grateful people, you know how much I love reviews. Keep it up! And lets try and reach a goal of 150 reviews total! I'm kidding... but a nice size would be cool. Now, I better go, I've got a volleyball game in like two seconds. Adios! WheezlyGirl.**

**-->Harry Potter is Jo Rowlings... I wish I was her! --**

**---**

'Oh, Sirius...' Lily said softly as she saw the boys carry in the grim-like dog to the Head's Dorm.

'Can you help him?' James asked her with concerned, weary eyes.

Lily bit her lip and looked at James uncertainly. 'I think so... I mean, I'm no expert, but it's worth a try.' She said, feeling bad that she's somewhat not helping... really Sirius _needed_ to go to the hospital wing, but she knew that the boys would refuse.

'Anything that can help. If... if we have to... I suppose we can go to Madame Pomphrey, but Sirius won't like it. I would have to come up with some excuse...' James rambled, hoping that his friend was alright.

Peter's eyes were shifting from Lily to James. Luckily, Lily hid Harry up in her room so that Peter wouldn't see him... if he did, it could ruin their coverage, and Voldemort would learn about it all way too quickly.

'I'll try.' Lily said quickly.

'Thank you.' James said taking a big sigh and looking at the unscathed Peter and giving a weak smile. Peter returned a shaky one.

Lily took a deep breath and rolled up her sleeves. 'Do you - do you know the spell to turn him back to regular form?' She asked either of them in a quivering voice. She quickly conjured up her First Aid kit that she used last time.

'Yeah, one sec.' James said. He went up and pointed his wand at Padfoot, and nonverbally said the incantation. The dog morphed into the human form of Sirius. He had a look of pain contorted over his usual handsome features.

'Oh dear,' Lily groaned at the sight of him. 'It seems that it's getting worse and worse with Remus, doesn't it?' She asked sadly.

'He's hard to calm down, now days. He can be aggressive when he gets nervous, and he'll usually take it out on me or Sirius... I was lucky this time.' James said in almost a whisper to Lily.

'He'll be alright, James... Peter. He's just in probably a lot of pain, and passed out because of it... I think his leg is broken for sure, and probably a couple of ribs... nothing I can't clean up, but after I do that... he really should see Madame Pomphrey.' Lily informed them.

James smiled. 'We'll take him up tomorrow. I'll tell her that someone cast a charm on his beater's bat and caused him to fall off his broom at practice... or something to the sort.' He told her, trying to lie down a little on the couch.

Peter was sitting uptight in a chair, hoping secretly that James didn't "suspect" him.

Lily soon went straight to work cleaning Sirius up. She put a wet wash cloth on his head to cool his fever, and she would take breaks from cleaning the bloody mess to sponge off his face. Peter left the room at midnight to go to bed, while James was on the couch sleeping quite soundly. She smiled at him lovingly for a few moments and went back to work.

After another five minutes of taping up the cleansed wounds, she went up to check on Harry, who was sleeping almost exactly like James was, except on her own bed. She silently giggled at their likenesses and then went back downstairs.

When she got there, she began brewing a pain killing potion and a dreamless sleep potion. After another half an hour, she was finished and she stood up.

'Sirius, what have you done to yourself this time?' She mused outloud.

He didn't wake up, so she picked up a wet sponge and pressed it on his forehead. Water squeezed out and over his face, causing him to awake.

'L - Lily? Mooney... P - Prongs... L - Lily... what... happened?' He asked, between many coughs, most likely due to the cracked ribs.

'Sshhh... Sirius, everyone is fine. Remus passed out and is still in the Shrieking Shack. James is asleep. Be quiet. Here, this will help with the pain, and will help you go to sleep.' Lily said in a soothing, quiet voice. Sirius swallowed the mixture of potions she gave him, and he slunked off to bed, on the couch he was still laying on from the beginning.

She soon looked over at her boyfriend and sighed a pathetic sigh... she was so caught up in helping out Sirius, she didn't notice his own injuries... which were actually, pretty serious too.

James had a large, red gash running down his right arm, he was clutching it with his left arm. Also, he seemed to be ignoring lying on his back, for it probably was thrown against a wall a time or two. She walked over to him quietly, and lifted his t-shirt up to his chin, to see that he had a very large chunk on his side, bleeding so badly, you could see it outside of the shirt, and almost on the couch he was sitting on.

Lily felt bad she didn't take a second glance at him when they came in... but really, Sirius' condition was and could've been fatal.

'James,' She cooed into his ear. 'James, please wake up for me. It's Lily. You're hurt too badly to keep sleeping.' She whispered to him.

Finally, he woke up. 'Huh? Wha's goin' on?' He asked quickly, jumping up and looking around, but immediately regretted it when he felt his back stiffen, and his shirt cling to the open side wound.

'Don't speak, it will only hurt more.' Lily said, putting her finger to his lips.

He looked around her to see Sirius sleeping soundly, with white bandages all over his mid-stomach, and leg too. Lily couldn't help but smile, he was so concerned with Sirius... even he forgot his own injuries.

'Is he alright?' He asked in a croaky voice.

'He'll be fine.' Lily said warmly, and she took his hand and rubbed it.

'Thank you... you know, for helping us out. Sirius will be grateful.' James told her, giving her a one-armed hug.

'I told you to stop talking, it will only make it worse.' Lily said, but smiling all the same with his politeness.

James closed his eyes tightly. 'What is it?' Lily asked, concerned.

'I... I love you Lily. So much... I really mean it... I love you.' He whispered.

Lily could've cried. He was being so sweet about it. She almost couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth, but she managed. 'I... I... I love you too.' She told him, and she tucked her face into his chest.

'Come on, you don't look too good right now, you know.' She said, her eyes looking him over.

'It's not much.' James said, trying to ignore his pain.

'Please, don't be modest... you're bleeding.' Lily told him insistantly.

'Did I ever tell you that you should be a Healer?' James asked her with a pained smirk.

'Eugh... no way. I do this for you and Sirius as a favor, and it kills me to see you hurt and I seriously puke at the sight of blood. I just seem to take a liking to my patients. But, I couldn't be a Healer.' Lily said with a groan.

'Your good enough to be one.' James commented.

Lily smiled. 'Thank you, but I think I'll stick to the ambition of becoming an auror.' She told him.

'Yeah, we can work side-by-side.' James said, raising his eyebrows excitedly.

'You mean it?' Lily asked him eagerly. He nodded. She lowered her voice and looked him in the eyes, 'You promise?'

'I promise.' James told her seriously. He began kissing her softly, and soon they were in a full out snog session. Lily put her hands around James and felt him shudder when they brushed his bleeding side, but he did not pull away. Finally, she did.

'I'm sorry.' She mumbled.

'I'm fine...' James insisted gruffly.

'No, no you aren't. Can you sit up? There... that's good.' She sat crossed legged, across from him and had him take off his shirt so she could work easier.

'That stings.' He said, clenching his hand into a fist.

'I know, and I'm sorry... I'm almost done...' She murmured to him.

After a few more moments, she smiled 'Done.' She told him simply.

'Good.' He said in a relieved voice.

'Well, let me wrap it up... and it will be easier to sleep.' She explained.

'Kay.' James agreed.

'Does it feel better?' She asked him after she finished.

'Yes. Thank you.' He said, as he took a wet paper towel and wiped up some dry blood on his right arm... he cringed when he knew it would affect his Quidditch Seeking abilities for the next practice.

'Can I sleep in your room tonight?' She asked him quietly, twisting her long red hair on one finger.

'Sure... you can whenever you want.' He answered with a small smirk.

Lily smiled at him. 'Harry fell asleep in my room, and he couldn't come down because of Peter... you know.' Lily explained.

'It's fine.' He said looking her in the eyes.

They went up to his room, and Lily jumped right into bed... not bothering changing. James, on the other hand, needed to get out of his bloodcaked clothes. He went into his bathroom and changed into his red boxers with a black t-shirt. He knew that his hair could've done with a washing, but it was too late, so he just went back into the room silently.

Lily was quietly laying down and she looked like she was doing some serious thinking.

'What's wrong Lil?' James asked her seriously, as he put his arm over her shoulder and brought her closer to him.

'I'm just thinking...' She murmured, and she ducked her head into his chest so he couldn't see her eyes well up with tears.

'No, tell me Lily. Please? What is wrong?' He tried again.

'I'm just thinking... I'm so scared...' She whispered fearfully, and looked her eyes into James' own.

'Why?' He questioned.

'Because... Voldemort wants our powers. He wants us... and I'm scared. Of all people, he will do anything to get to us... even kill us. I'm so - so scared... I don't want us to die in a few years... and even now that Harry's told us what could happen... how do we know that we can still stop it? I'm not _that_ good at dueling. You know that... I can't fight the most evil wizard who wants to kill us.' Lily said, and now she was crying again.

'Lily, we talked about this... You _don't_ have to worry, because now we are ready. We won't make any mistakes... we are so lucky that Harry came back to tell us... _so_ lucky. And you just need confidence in your dueling, because that is all you lack. If you want to save your life, your son's life, then you can duel... I will duel with you. You won't be alone in this fight, because we are in this together... We aren't going to be apart again. Will we? No... say no Lily. We are going to do this with each other. I won't let anything happen to you, because I love you... and he won't touch you, you hear? He won't. We know what to expect, and Dumbledore too. He'll help us above all things. And, when you get afraid and I'm not here to help you, just call me on the mirror, and if that's not working... just think of a life we will have once this war is over... think of the good things.' He whispered to her comfortingly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and did not intend to let go.

'I'm so sorry, just being stupid... and thank you. I don't know how you make me calm down like this... but somehow you do.' Lily mumbled tiredly.

'What do you have to be sorry about?' James asked the rhetorical question softly. 'Goodnight Lily. I love you.'

'I love you too, James... goodnight.' Lily whispered.

The two eventually fell asleep, exhausted from the nights events, and a little worried about their friend, who was still passed out in the Shrieking Shack.

----

**How was it! **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW!**

**WHEEZLYGIRL**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everybody. Sorry im late. curse the internet problems. PLEASE REVIEW PLEASSSSSSSE REVIEW. thanks for all the other reviews... i didnt mean 150 when i said it. Ok, goal for reviews this week, 165! I know u guys can do it!**

**thanks, wheezlygirl**

**-its all jo rowlings. dammmnit!-**

**---**

'Madame Pomphrey, we were just having some Quidditch practice, and someone must have bewitched his beater's bat to beat him upa little.' James tried to explain to the school nurse. It was the morning of, and Sirius was awake and in some major pain. His leg and ribs were still broken, but Lily healed all of his other wounds so that Poppy wouldn't ask questions.

'Honest Madame Pomphrey. James is telling the truth. I was up on my broom and my bat just swatted away. It made me fall off, and break my leg, and I think some ribs too... it hurts to talk and breathe.' Sirius said in a hoarse voice. He was playing along with James' lie so that Remus, asleep in the other bed, wouldn't get into much trouble. He was picked up in the Shrieking Shack in the morning by Poppy, who thought he just had a rough night and knocked himself out. She never put the two and two together with Sirius's injuries and Remus's also.

'Well, Mr. Potter, I must say, you did an excellent job wrapping his ribs, for he could've been in much worse pain if you hadn't. I suppose, out of your good deed of saving your friend, you may stay a few extra minutes.' Madame Pomphrey acknowledged him.

James turned red, knowing that it was Lily and not him who saved Sirius.

Lily was not in the hospital wing this morning, she was in the common room still, catching up on lost sleep. Luckily, this was the last day of school until break, and all classes were canceled.

'Actually, Madame Pomphrey, I need to see Professor Dumbledore. I can't stay any longer. Get well Padfoot. Flower and I will come down to pick up you and Mooney in an hour or two.' James called out, and before Poppy could protest about them getting Remus or Sirius, he was gone.

'OK, just ignore my judgement... you can take all my patients out whenever you want...' She mumbled irately.

'Oh, Madame Pom-Pom, James just wants us to get out of here before break is over... you see?' Sirius joked with her. 'And, quite frankly, I don't blame him... I want to get home too... I can't stay at Hogwarts too long.' He continued.

'Madame Pom-Pom! It's Madame Pomphrey to you, son. And, you need medical attention, so shush!' She said sternly... Madame Pom-Pom.. goodness where did this boy get his nicknames. He actually had a list he made up of nicknames.

**Hogwart's Staff Nicknames By Sirius Orion Black**

**Prof. Dumbledore - Albus, or Dumbo**

**Prof. McGongall - Minnie**

**Prof. Slughorn - Fat Sluggy**

**Prof. Binns - Hoover, or Vacuum... for the sound he makes when he talks**

**Prof. Trimmings - Barmy Bat**

**Filch - Filthy Filch**

**Mrs. Norris - Soon-to-be Nearly Headless Norris**

**Madame Pomphrey- Madame Pom-Pom, or Madame Poppers**

**Hagrid - Hazard**

---

As James walked to the Headmaster's office, he had a lot on his mind. He wondered if Lily and he skipped the train ride, what would happen to all the other students? And, Voldemort would also know that there was a leak in his plan... because they avoided boarding the train.

Soon, he reached the entrance, but not knowing the password he had to guess. 'Uh... Sugar Quills? Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans? Sherbert Lemon? Coconut Ice? Fizzing Whizbees? Droobles Best Blowing Bubble Gum?' That one did it! The gargoyle lept aside, and the staircase wound its way to James.

'I need to write a list of all of Honeyduke's supplies...' James mumbled to himself.

'That wouldn't be a bad idea Mr. Potter.' Dumbledore said, as he saw James come into his room.

'Hello Professor.' He said to him.

'Good day James? Well, I am curious... why did you ask to see me?' Albus asked him, as he motioned for James to sit opposite of him and his desk. He folded his long fingers and watched James' expression closely.

'I'm worried Professor,' James began, feeling uncannily like Lily did last night. 'This attack on the train station is supposed to happen tonight... then why is everyone else getting on the train?' He continued.

Dumbledore smiled. 'I see your concern, but do not think that I haven't thought it all through, James. Aurors will be in the train during the time of the attack. We are prepared. As for all the other kids on the train at the time, another Auror will be holding an emergency portkey, which will transport all children to the platform, to where their parents will be. You and Lily are obviously, the targets they wish to aquire, and will take a portkey from my office at seven tonight, and you will be taken directly to your house. I understand that Lily was to stay with Michelle, but I know the Johnson's quite well, and they coincidentally are leaving on the same trip your father will be taking... it is much safer for the two girls to be in your protected home.' Dumbledore explained to James.

'And - and all the other kids, you said, on the train, they will be alright?' James asked, concerned.

'I'm positive. We've got it all worked out. Just ask Remus, Sirius, Harry, Michelle, and Lily to come and meet me here with yourself at seven. I understand that Faye will be meeting up with you all later in the holidays.' Dumbledore told him.

'Yes, and thank you Professor.' James said, as he got up to leave the room.

'You're always welcome to come and ask questions if you are worried of something...' Dumbledore told him lastly.

'See you at seven.' James told him, and he closed the door to the Headmaster's office.

---

'Do you have all of the stuff you want to take?' James called out to Lily, as he ran about the Head's Common Room, looking for his money sack that was supposed to be in his trunk.

'Yes,' Lily said, while absentmindedly running a hand through her hair. 'Oh, James... here.' She put a red, velvet drawstring bag into his hand. It jingled, which meant that it was his bag of galleons.

'Thank you, where did you find it?' James asked her.

'In my trunk...' Lily said, and then she ran to pick up her book from the table in the living room, on animaguses so that if she wanted to, she could catch up on some reading when she got to James' house and all...

'Your trunk... I wonder how it got there?' James questioned... perhaps he mixed up both their trunks and put it in the wrong one.

Before they left, James sent the kitty that he was planning on giving to Lily to his house... particularly one of his house-elves with a note telling her to hide it in his bathroom in his room.

'James! Have seen my toothbrush!' Lily called out from her room.

'Don't worry about it... the house-elves can give you a new one when we get to my house!' James called back to her. He rolled his eyes at Harry who was sitting on his bed, reading a magazine.

'She worries about everything...' He said in an undertone to him.

Harry chuckled.

'James... what time is it!' Lily shouted again, while she grunted while she attempted to carry her trunk down the stairs.

'Uhhh... Six fifty... I think.' James said, looking at his watch.

'We have ten minutes until our portkey leaves with out us! Where is Remus, Michelle, and Sirius!' She called out aggravatedly. Then with a scream, she fell down the stairs because of the weight of her trunk.

James and Harry ran out of James' room and into the hall, with wands ready to attack. 'What is it!' He called out, but then stopped as soon as he saw Lily's trunk on top of her.

'Are you okay!' He asked her, and then lifted the enormous trunk off his girlfriend.

'Fine...' Lily said brushing herself off.

'You could've asked for help... Harry or I could've gotten it. Or you could have also used magic...' James muttered bemusedly.

'I know that now...' Lily growled in an annoyed voice.

'We're here!' Someone said elaborately in a sing song voice at the doorway... it was Sirius.

'Finally!' Lily snapped.

'We have like seven minutes to get to Dumbledore's office...' Michelle said, as she came into the doorway, her trunk following her, no doubt by a _locomotor_ charm.

'Well, let's go then...' James said, as he cast the same charm on his and Lily's trunks. He smiled at Harry, took ahold of Lily's hand, and the group of eight set off.

---

'Five... Four... Three... Two... One...' James' counted off, while everyone held onto a alarm clock, now used as a portkey... which then transported them to the Potter Manor.

As soon as they arrived, they were greeted by a delighted, _'JAMES! SIRIUS! REMUS_!'

James looked up and smiled happily... this was a... surprise. 'Mum? I thought you said that you wouldn't be here...' He said confused.

'Oh, had just had to meet your new girl, and... ahem... Dumbledore told me the special circumstances with your little one...' A woman with long, coal-black hair gave her son a hug. She had chocolate brown eyes, identical to her son's.

'Mum... please tell me he didn't tell you about Harry?' James groaned in an undertone.

'Yes he did... and I'm truly excited to meet your future son.' She said with a smile.

'Mum... you're unusally... erm... _excited_ today, don't you think?' James said to her with a questioning look.

'Oh, I just am happy to finally see you guys, after so long... Sirius Black... have you grown!' Tammy Potter said quickly, changing the subject and ignoring the strange looks her son was giving her.

'Two and a half inches Mrs. Potter!' Sirius said, standing tall and proud.

'It's Tammy, Mr. Black!' She insisted.

'Oh, and Remus... how are you this evening? I hope you're keeping the boys out of too much trouble... you know how they can get.' Tammy said to him smiling a wide and joking smile. James resembled her fun personality a lot.

'I try Tammy.' Remus said rolling his eyes.

'Oh and Michelle! I've spoken to your parents... John is working with them on something secretive you know them... but how are you Miss-Mich?' She asked her happily and jovially.

'Mrs. Potter, I'm doing good... me and Remus have begun dating a few weekends ago...' Michelle gushed her eyebrows up in her hair and eyes wide in excitement.

Tammy looked at Remus with wide eyes like Michelle's. 'Way to go Remy!' She said laughing... yep she was definitely like James.

'Mum, this is Lily... the girl you've heard about for the past... seven years, was it?' James said standing by Lily, who looked a little nervous.

'Lily! Oh, yes I've heard way so much about you, I've wanted to meet you for forever... Excuse young James and his innocence... he's told me of all his little extravaganzas... forgive him.' Tammy said, giving Lily a big hug.

'I'd hardly call it innocence.' Sirius said with a laugh.

'Hi Mrs. Potter... it's so good to meet you. Thanks for letting me come.' Lily said politely, thinking that James was lucky to have a mum like Tammy.

'Oh, pish-posh, call me Tammy! You can stop by anytime you like. And, this... _this_ must be Harry.' Tammy said as she reached him.

'Hi.' Harry said awkwardly.

'I've heard much about you from Dumbledore. Your story is fascinating... I'm glad you pre-warned us... it will change what could've been a great tragedy for my son and his girlfriend. Now, tell me, have you met me in your future life?' She asked him interestingly.

'No, I haven't. I don't know any of the Potter's in the future...' Harry said kind-of sadly.

'Well, we might as well get you to know them sometime now then...' Tammy said with a smile.

'Sounds cool.' Harry said happily.

'Now, all of you come... the house-elves have prepared a dinner, you must be hungry, right Sirius?' Tammy asked them.

Everyone agreed with her, and dropped their belongings, and went to the dining room.

---

**That was chapter 15. I hope u liked it! Do you like James mum? **

**Chapter 16 will be up asap.**

**R E V I E W**

**REVIEW**

REEEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEWWWWW!

LOL. review... :)

wheezlygirl


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again. make sure to review. thanks for those who did last time!**

**disclaimer: why even ask... its Jo Rowlings... not mine!**

**---**

Let's put it this way. The dining room of the Potter Manor, is not just a dining room... it's an entire restaurant... Or as big as one at least... with house-elves popping in and out to refill a special something during dinner. Lily was in awe.

'This is a beautiful dining room.' She said in a light, casual voice.

'Thank you Lily, the house-elves keep every room maintained. And don't be surprised if you get lost... I suggest calling Fran. She's our head elf... she'll show you the right way.' Mrs. Potter explained to Michelle, Lily, and Harry, since they've never been inside the monstrous house.

'Okay.' Michelle said excitedly.

'Oh, and you each have your own rooms... James can show you guys the guest ones... or I guess, now they can just be yours... Now, Sirius is your girlfriend, Faye... I think, is she coming?' Tammy explained, then asked Sirius.

James was too busy making sure his mum was alright... she seemed a bit _peppy_.

'Yes. She'll be coming sometime Christmas day.' Sirius told her.

'Great... great... Oh, James guess what!' James looked at her questioningly. 'I'm off this entire Christmas break!' Tammy said, turning to her son with wide and excited eyes.

James put on a _fake_ smile. 'Great... but I thought that you were supposed to be with dad on his retreat thing.' He said to her looking confused and a little worried.

'Your dad insisted that I take a break.' She told him lightly, ignoring his eyes.

'He told you that? John 'Work-o-holic' Potter told you that!' James asked in a low tone, and made sure that nobody was really listening to their conversation. He looked around and Harry, Remus, and Sirius were all talking together, and Lily and Michelle were talking in some giggly-excited voice.

Tammy stopped smiling and looked at him sternly. 'Yes, you father did. He just said I should take some time off. And this is the end of this conversation.' Tammy insisted.

'Alright.' James said, letting the subject drop.

'So, you girls want to go shopping tomorrow?' Tammy asked Michelle and Lily, changing the subject.

Michelle and Lily looked at each other and smiled widely. 'Sure...' They said simultaneously.

'Great... There is this wonderful little town a few blocks down that we can visit... I assume the boys will find something to do on their own.' Tammy said looking at the boys to see if this was a problem.

'We'll be fine.' Remus spoke up.

'Amazing. James, is there anything you need? Or anyone else for that matter?' She asked them.

'Nope.' James said, then he pushed his plate away, signalling that he was finished eating. The plate disappeared on account of the house-elves expertise. He turned down his desert plate too.

'Prongs, you're not hungry?' Sirius asked as he saw this.

'Not really... just a little tired.' James said, but Sirius saw straight through this, and knew that something was wrong.

'Why don't you show the girls and Harry where their rooms will be, honey?' Tammy suggested.

'When they're done eating I will...' James said to her.

'I'm done.' Lily said to him, pushing her plate away like James did and watching it disappear, along with a dish of desert.

'Me too.' Michelle and Harry said together, and they followed Lily's lead.

'Well, I'll give you the grand tour then...' James said, pulling off an act and linking Lily's arm with his.

'Please do, Mr. Potter...' Lily said with a laugh.

He brought them into the entrance hall again, and instead of going down the hallway, he went up a fancy set of stairs.

'This is where all the bedrooms are... and there are forty two of them... so, you get the point of why my mum is concerned with your directional skills. There are many twists and turns and a whole lot of hallways... so prepare yourselves.' James said as they reached the top of the stairs.

'This is my room.' James said, as they reached the fifth doorway of the second hallway. On his door was a gold plate that said, 'James' on it. Below that, someone must've taken a knife and carved 'Prongs' too... it was very badly written, and most likely made by Sirius when he was bored.

'And then, Remus is on the right of me, Sirius on his right, and Peter on his right... but we'll eventually take his out. Harry, you can be on my left.' James explained to them, and due to their awestruck faces, he could tell they were impressed.

'Lily, you're across from me, diagonal from Harry. Michelle, you can be across from Moony, or next to Lily... whichever way you want to look at it. Uhh... any questions?' James asked them kind-of awkwardly.

'Not really...' Lily said to him.

'Well, you can look in your rooms if you want.' James said with a smile.

'Ok.' They all said, and they walked into their designated rooms. They were surprised to find that the room was their... dream rooms. It was exactly how they would've wanted it to look like.

James walked into Lily's. 'Do you like it? Mum charmed all of them to make it so that the room is whatever the person wants it to look like.' James told her with an even larger smile.

'It's so neat... Those are some impressive charms.' Lily said looking around. She felt insignificant in this house. She never knew that James was _this_ wealthy... you wouldn't know if you just looked at him normally.

'Yeah. It was nice to grow up here... but kind of lonely.' James told her.

'Are you ever lonely anymore?' She asked him.

'Never... Sirius is always here.' James explained.

'Oh, I see... this is amazing.' Lily said. She hugged him tightly, and he responded by putting his hands on her waist and looking into her eyes. He was a considerable amount taller than her, so he had to lean down to kiss her.

'Come on lovebirds... you still wanna show us the tour don't you, James?' Michelle said, standing in the doorway of Lily's room. Harry was with her.

'Sorry.' Lily said, straightening her blouse and smirking at James. He took her hand, and went on to show them the rest of the house, including the game room, kitchens, and the passage way to the Quidditch Pitch.

---

It was late at night, and everyone was sitting in the living room, which by the way, was lavishly decorated in antiques and expensive furniture. The boys and Mrs. Potter all comfortably jumped onto the leather couches, while Lily and Michelle felt they might break them if they did.

Lily sat next to James, who put his arm around her and she relaxed into his chest. Sirius sat next to Tammy, and Remus, Michelle, and Harry sat down on the same couch together.

Soon, Tammy was entertaining the crowd by telling stories of what James and Sirius used to do when they were first years, and were at the Potter Manor.

She was laughing really hard and said, 'And then... get this, and then... Sirius starts crying because he can't find out which way to the bathroom. He was too -' She took a breath and giggled again. 'He was too scared to ask me where it was, and there James is going 'Sirius are you alright?' because Sirius was dancing around, trying to hold it in.' Tammy ended her short story and she was laughing at the memory.

James, Remus, Harry, and the girls were rolling on the floor, by the look on Sirius' horrified face.

'I was _not_ crying... I was sweating... out of my eyeballs.' Sirius told them, trying to get them to shutup.

'No, mate... I believe it was sobbing, after you wet yourself.' James said between breaths.

'I never wet myself, liar! And, I do recall you _wailing_ when you thought you broom was stolen, but really Moony and I just hid it from you.' Sirius said, glaring at James, and thanking God that Faye wasn't here to listen to these stories... James had a weakness... Lily was present.

'That would've never happened if you two hadn't stolen my broom! You'd be mad too if you thought your brand new Sparrow101 was taken in the middle of the night!' James said to Sirius... knowing that this was now war.

'Ok... no I have a better one! The look on _all _of your faces when John came out with his Invisibility Cloak, and seeing only his head. That was priceless.' Tammy said, getting both of the boys.

'That's happened to me before...' Harry spoke up, laughing.

'When?' James asked him, getting off the subject before his mum _really_ embarassed him.

'I inherited your Invisibility Cloak, and I was in Hogsmeade when I wasn't supposed to be, and Malfoy caught me when the Cloak snagged and came off my head.' Harry said, smiling at the memory.

'How come you weren't supposed to be in Hogsmeade?' Lily asked him.

'Oh, the Dursley's didn't sign my form... so I just snuck in.' Harry said shrugging.

'Now, that is my godson!' Sirius said, punching Harry playfully on the arm.

Tammy smiled at Sirius interacting with Harry... he was definitely James and Lily's son, and quite handsome too.

'Nice one... Did you get caught?' James asked him.

'Almost by Snape... but Moony saved me.' Harry said smiling at Remus who was smiling.

'Well, I think the girls and I should get to bed... we'll wake up early to go shopping!' Tammy said, standing up and giving all the boys a hug and a kiss. Lily and Michelle followed her lead, and they gave their boyfriends a kiss goodnight. Lily ruffled Harry's hair.

'Goodnight.' She and Michelle said, and they ran up to the rooms that James showed them before... they surprisingly, didn't get lost.

'Six in the morning girls! Goodnight...' Tammy told them happily. She gave them a hug each and went to her own room, which was on the first floor, one below the rest of them.

'Goodnight Tammy.' They called out.

'This is such a cool house.' Michelle commented to Lily.

'I know... can you believe it. There are bathrooms attached to our rooms! Can you believe it?' Lilyrepeated excitedly.

'It's so neat. I'm so tired... Goodnight Lils. See you in the morning!' Michelle said to Lily and then going into her room.

---

Meanwhile, the boys were all still on the couches talking.

'Did you notice anything... _different_ with mum?' James asked Remus and Sirius.

'Not really, did you?' Remus asked him.

'She seemed too... I don't know, loose? She normally isn't so excited and talkative.' James told them.

'Yeah, I sort-of noticed it... but it's probably just because the girls are here, and you know, she might get bored with just us here and is happy to have girls to talk to for once.' Sirius reassured him.

'I get that... but she is off work all break... she never takes that much off, even for Christmas. I think I'm going to go and ask her about it...' James said thoughtfully. He got up and made his way to his mum's room.

When he got there he knocked lightly.

'Yeah? Come on in...' Said a voice from inside.

He opened it to see his mum in bed, reading a book.

'Something up James?' She asked, moving her legs so that he could sit at the end of her bed.

'Uhh... not really, but I was just wondering, if you're okay... I mean, is dad alright. Why have you taken off so much for Christmas... and you seemed excited today, which isn't a bad thing... just _unusual_. Is everything alright?' James asked her in a concerned voice.

Tammy should've known her son would catch on quick. He was too sharp for his own good. 'James...' She said to him, trying to pretend nothing was wrong.

'Mum, tell me...' James said, now knowing something definitely was wrong. 'Is dad okay?' He asked her.

Tammy smiled. 'Dad's fine... but...' She told him with a sad smile.

'What's wrong mum? What's happened?' He asked her quickly.

Tammy smiled again. She knew she would have to tell him sometime. 'James...'

---

**CLIFFHANGER! AHHHHH! Sorryyyy! lol.**

**anyways, review asap:) :)**

**-WG**


	17. Chapter 17

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY!**

_**I kept you all waiting after that HORRIBLE cliffhanger, and I felt terrible!** _

**About that long wait, my internet was down... and it was a pain in the neck. I had to get my brother to come up and fix it, while I sat biting my nails, reading all you're review responses (brilliant, by the way) at my best friend, Ana's house. Thanks so much for the those reviews! I think you made a record high for a chapter! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN, even though I'm a horrible writer for leaving you with a cliffhanger that long! **

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE--- That also leaves us to our next issue. My forum, as I have told many of you, is located on my profile page. It's easy accessible and is open to everyone. I am asking you all to join if you wish for discussions on ALL of my stories. It is where I or my friend Ana, will be writing on and posting a few things... hints, and general chats. So, please join... when my stupid internet goes down, which I can bet galleons that it will again, that is when Ana will be there informing you all, and idk, entertaining? lol. She's quite fun, and watching me type this very long authors note... which none of you probably read b/c you are in such suspense to see what's up with Tammy. **

**THANKS FOR READING! ENJOY THE STORY! wheezlygirl**

**---All belongs to Jo Rowling.**

**---**

_Tammy smiled again. She knew she would have to tell him sometime. 'James...' _She put her hand on his cheek and smiled.

'Mum?' He questioned in a quivering voice. She wasn't speaking, and he was getting scared.

'A couple months ago, your father and I went on a mission. We were secretly attacking some Death Eaters, and we got a lead to one of their lairs. We took Frank Longbottom's parents William and Annie, do you remember Frank?' She asked James.

'Yeah... he's a year older than me.' James said slowly, wondering where this conversation was going.

'Well, when we planned the attack, we only expected a couple people on guard at the lair, but there must have been a large meeting at the time. There were hundreds of them in the room.' She told him quietly.

'There were?' He asked, thinking of scary it must have been. They were out numbered by so many.

'Yeah, well... we were about to leave and send word to Dumbledore, but a Death Eater saw us on our way out... he called the rest of them over to fight, and Annie and I thought we were going to be dead within seconds. Your dad and William fought... most of them off... killed at least half, and Annie and I tried our best... maybe took out a quarter of them together. After a while, we thought we had all of them, but as Annie and I checked them over, the leader of the pack shot a pretty... uh, powerful curse at us.' Tammy said, trying and failing to smile. She paused and took a breath.

'Who was it? And what happened? You're alive...' James asked desperately.

'It was the Lucius Malfoy's grandfather... he was leading the meeting that day... and the curse was really bad. It-' Tammy let out a dry sob, but she continued talking.

James looked scared. 'What did it do?' He persisted.

'It stripped Annie and I of our powers. We aren't magical anymore.' Tammy said sadly and quietly.

'I'm sorry mum... that must be hard... I'm really sorry.' James said, giving his mum a hug.

'That's the not the worst of it.' She whispered.

James' head snapped up and she looked into her son's concerned eyes. 'What?' He asked quickly.

'The curse can have some side-affects... and I got them. It can cause a muggle sickness, because I'm switching from pure-blood witch to a flat-out, common muggle.' She told him.

'What is it called?' James asked.

'I'm really not sure, actually... It's some heart disease... and I know it's _really_ dangerous... and - and deadly... but it's really nothing to worry about, the Healer told me so.' Tammy said quickly at James' horrified face.

His eyes filled up with tears. 'Mum...'

'Shhhs. It's nothing to worry about, I told you.' She said to him waving it off.

'Yes it is something to worry about... mum... this can't happen. Why now?' James said, as he began crying harder.

'It's okay James... just think about it, I'll be able to see you alot more now... no more lonely holidays. I'm really sorry I let my job get ahead of your life... and so is your father, even if he doesn't express it alot. He works hard for you, James.' Tammy said, as her eyes welled up with tears.

'Dad knows?' James asked her.

'Yes... I was in the hospital a lot the past month or so... getting tests. They would have me put on magical medication, but they're afraid of what that might do, seeing as I no longer have magic blood.' Tammy explained.

'And this is why you aren't with dad today, and the rest of the break?' James asked again.

'I can't fight anymore... I don't have magic to protect me... and neither does Annie. She doesn't have the side-affects though. They tested her already.' She told him in a sad voice, but she was more than happy for her friend.

'I'll kill the guy who did this... I'll kill him.' James said through clenched teeth.

Tammy let out a hollow laugh. 'Your father already took care of that.' She said quietly thinking of what John did when he saw what happened.

'I can't believe this. I love you so much mum. I'm so sorry.' James said, as he began crying again.

Tammy started bawling too at the sight of her said son. 'I feel so horrible.' She said between cries.

'Why?' James managed to get out.

'We forgot your sixth birthday... We didn't give you the party we promised when you got your Hogwart's letter... Grounded you all summer because you are an illegal animagus... Didn't pay attention to your OWL results... Forgot that you made Quidditch captain... Barely acknowledged that you made Head Boy...' She said between sniffles and hiccoughs.

James smiled. 'You think I care about my sixth birthday... or a stupid party?' He asked he jokingly.

'No, but the fact that our house-elves mothered you more than I did kills me more than this illness, James.' She said crying again.

'You told me congratulations and took Sirius and I shopping when I made Head Boy.' James said to her, trying to make her not feel so bad.

'But that's it... most mothers would love to show off the pride of having her son Head Boy. I should've planned a big party... and called Aunt Ruby and Uncle Tim... but all we said were congratulations, and I dropped you off at Diagon Alley.' She said miserably.

'I didn't care then. I still don't care now. Come on, we all thought it was a joke when I got Head Boy.' James told her.

'But I should be an annoying mum who is always wondering what's going on in your life... James, I think that knowing death is nearing in my life, not only broadens your horizons, but also opens your eyes to what you've been missing all along. And now that it's happened to me, I'm just trying to be included in your life, and somehow make up for all those times I missed out on.' Tammy said sadly.

'Mum, you shouldn't think that way... they might come up with a cure or something I mean... I don't mind about any of those things... I deserved to be grounded because I did something illegal, by becomming an animagus.' James tried to make his point clear.

'You did something illegal for a friend... I didn't understand at the time that some rules are worth breaking to help out someone you love.' She told him, as she played with his hair.

'It's okay mum.' James said to her truthfully.

'I love you so much James. I'm so sorry for what I've done in the past to hurt you... and so is your father. And sometime... he will learn that admitting he is wrong is a good place to start.' She told him thoughtfully.

'I love you too mum.' James said to her.

'Now, go to bed. It's late. Goodnight son. Oh, and I really like Lily... I see why you fought for her so long.' Tammy told him with a smile.

'Goodnight. Thanks mum.' James said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, and he left the room silently.

---

'James... what happened!' Sirius asked, as he saw his friend come into the room again, but with a tearstained face and upset expression.

James told the story to the boys, but this time with no tears. He left out the personal parts between him and his mum, but he did tell them that she could die.

'I'm sorry James...' Sirius said sadly to his friend.

'It's okay Prongs.' Remus said, giving him a pat on the back.

'It'll be alright... I'm sorry.' Harry said sadly, knowing that his dad's mum was important to him. He know had a inklink of a feeling... why he never met Tammy Potter, and it scared the hell out of him.

---

**That's chapter 17... it was sad to write... Please REVIEW!**

**WG**

**_READ THE AUTHORS NOTE ABOVE._**

**Be sure to visit my forum!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again, I have to say that I'm a little disappointed on how much reviews "Something New" got. Considering 80 people are on it's alert list, I only got 6 reviews, so if you want an update on "Something New" anytime soon, then go review for it! As for SYoFaP, PLEASE REVIEW! I know you have it in you!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, it's Jo Rowlings. Harry Potter belongs to her. **

**REVIEW! Wheezlygirl.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It was six o'clock in the morning, and Lily and Michelle were dressing up to get ready to go shopping. Tammy came in to their rooms and woke them up bright and early so they could get a head start.

'Are you ready!' Tammy asked as she saw the girls come into the dining room to get breakfast.

'Yes!' The girls replied to her excitedly.

Tammy smiled. 'Christmas is coming up... the crowds will be heavy. Anything you plan on buying?' She asked them both.

'I need to get James a Sneak-o-Scope, and I was thinking of getting him a snitch with his initials on it... but I'll have to see what I can find. Then, I just have to pick up a few more things... that's all.' Lily told her with a smile.

'Yeah, I basically just have to get Remy, Sirius, and James' presents then I'm done.' Michelle answered.

'Great. Yeah, I still have to pick up Sirius' present, that I preordered in _Witch Weekly._' Tammy said, and she began eating her bacon.

'Sounds like fun. Speaking of the boys, are they still asleep?' Lily asked Mrs. Potter.

'Of course they are. They never seem to want to wake up in the mornings.' Tammy said, as she rolled her eyes girlishly.

Michelle and Lily chuckled at this.

After another fifteen minutes, they apparated to the little shopping center that Mrs. Potter recommended, and they spent the rest of the early hours bargaining as much as they could with the dumpy little sales people.

Meanwhile, the boys had their own plans at the Manor...

'What can we do that will... _awe_ the girls?' James asked the three others looking thoughtful.

Remus and Harry looked as if they were thinking hard, but it seemed as if a lightbulb lit up on Sirius' head. 'I've got it!' He said loudly and quickly. He looked excited and thrilled.

'What?' Harry, James, and Remus asked him.

'Let's decorate the main hall's Christmas tree for them, and put up all the decorations!' He said with a wide smile.

James looked at him as if he were insane, and Remus and Harry had bemused looks on their own faces. 'Decorate? The house-elves usually do that Padfoot... that was a really lame one, even for you Sirius.' James told him, trying to hold in his laughs.

Sirius looked put out, but then suddenly, his eyes got wide. _'No, _I mean, decorate the house... Marauder-Style.' He said with an evil smile.

Remus looked at James and nodded his head. 'Now, dear Padfoot, indulge us... what do you mean by... Marauder-Style?' James asked in a silky voice, seemingly enjoying the numerous possibilities they have to decorate this house with.

'I mean... dearest Prongs, put up the tree, complete with Marauder-theme-song singing to the tune of Jingle Bells. And... magical mistle-toe. Classic reason for an easy beginning of a nice snog session!' Sirius said, looking excited.

'Magical mistle-toe?' Harry questioned.

'There's a charm on it. When a girl and a boy stand underneath one, they are frozen in the spot until you kiss the other. It's impossible to move unless you follow the rules.' Remus explained.

'Interesting.' Harry said, nodding his head though he prayed with all his heart that him and his mum never got near each other accidentally.

'And that's not all,' Sirius said wickedly. 'We'll begin charming all of dear-Prongsie's pictures in the hallways to look like a stupid Santa Clause in the place of him. _And..._ putting up holly and garland that tickles you until you say that you love any one of the Marauders. On the billions of Christmas trees in this house, put up ornaments that have our faces on them! And we can put a charm on them so that they compliment us as we pass them by!' He added in a crazily, excited voice.

'Woah there Sirius, don't wet yourself...' James chuckled as Sirius glared.

'No... we need to top it off with something big.' Remus said thoughtfully.

'Isn't magical mistle-toe, singing ornaments on trees, and Santa Clause pictures big enough?' Sirius asked him haughtily.

'I've got it...' James said smiling.

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

'You know how we put the big banner up in the main hall with 'Merry Christmas' on it?... Well, instead... we put 'Merry _Marauder_ Christmas' and then the visitors will know what they are getting into.' James said quickly.

'Brilliance. Sheer brilliance.' Remus complimented.

'Why thank you, dearest Moony.' James told him sweetly.

'You're as insane as everyone told me.' Harry said with a laugh. His dad took a bow.

'Well... are we going to get started, or not!' Sirius asked them, and they all obliged by standing up and pulling out their wands to get ready for some mass charming going around the house.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was around three o'clock when the girls got back from their shopping extravaganza.

They apparated into the Potter manor, and were immediately bombarbed with, 'Merry _MARAUDER_ Christmas's' sung by ornaments, and pictures of James, Harry, Sirius, and Remus put up all along the main hall. They were obviously pictures taken recently, because they were of them decorating.

As soon as Lily took a step forward, she realized what she did wrong. She couldn't move. Her feet seemed to have a permanent sticking charm to them. She looked upward and saw, to her stress, a magical mistletoe.

'Great. Bloody amazing.' She murmured.

'Looks like the boys decided to have some fun.' Tammy commented with a bemused smile.

'Ooohh... Lily got caught under some magical mistletoe.' Michelle said in a sing-song voice.

'I think I can help with that.' James said, as he and the other Marauder's walked into the main hall to greet the newcomers.

'Please.' Lily said with a smile. He bent over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Lily now could walk again.

'You guys did good. I like it. Last year was such a bore.' Tammy told them, putting a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

'You like it?' He asked her looking excited.

'Of course.'

'My idea...' Sirius murmured gloatingly.

'Amazing, now I must go wrap some presents. Oh, Jamie... your father will be home tonight, so make sure that you have an elf clean up around here a bit.' Tammy said, touching her son's cheek, and lugging the million bags of gifts to her room.

'Yeah, ickle-Jamie. Call an elf.' Sirius joked.

'_Turnip_. Please, can you clean up the mess we made? Thanks.' James said immediately, and he watched an elf go right ahead and clean up the mess made by all the decorating.

'We have to go too and wrap presents. Oh, Sirius... is Faye coming tomorrow?' Lily asked him.

'Yeah. She should be.' Sirius told her.

'Okay, come on Mich.' Lily said, and they rushed up the stairs to their rooms.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

T'was the night before Christmas... all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. That was, until James' father came home.

'TAMMY!' He called out in the entrance hall.

'Yes John?' Tammy asked as she came out to greet her husband. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek as a greeting.

'I can only stay tonight. Morning, I have to go with Longbottom to search an abandoned shack... supposedly a hide-out.' He told her wearily.

'What? It's Christmas Eve John... can't they give you a rest some time? You're working non-stop now. James is in the dining room. He has someone for you to meet.' Tammy said looking sad.

'Yes, I already know about this _Harry_ character... Albus explained - ' John waved it away, but his wife interrupted him.

'No! His girlfriend is here. John, come on... just try and loosen - ' She whispered to him.

'I have loads of work Tam, but come on... I'm starved, where's my man Sirius!' He said looking excited and pumped.

Tammy sighed, how come her husband acted more fatherly to Sirius than to his own son. Of course, they took Sirius in and all... but he was just so strict and expecting of James.

'Hey Mr. John!' Sirius said happily. He shook Mr. Potter's hand with a wide smile.

'Remus, how are you? Keeping up?' John asked as he sat down next to his wife at the dinner table.

'Yeah, I'm fine Mr. Potter.' Remus answered. 'This is my girlfriend, Michelle... Michelle this is James' dad.'

John smiled naturally at Michelle.

'James.' He said in a stiff manner towards his son when he saw him at the table.

James looked at his mum as if to say 'I told you so'. 'Dad.' James mumbled.

'Uhhh... John, this is James's girlfriend, Lily. And... uh... Harry, you know his story already.' Tammy said nervously, hoping John wouldn't blow this one.

'Hi Lily, Tammy's told me a lot about you. And Harry, I've heard about you from Albus. Pleasure.' John said politely.

James felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, once again, his dad completely was ignoring him.

'Well, I uh... your father will only be able to stay tonight, so let's try and make this a Merry Christmas.' Tammy said smiling.

'What! You can't stay for Christmas?' Sirius exclaimed.

'Nah, sorry buddy... work to do.' John answered in a joking voice and manner.

'What type of work?' James asked, trying to get a conversation started.

_'That_, is _top-secret _Auror work. You should know this stuff if you plan on being Head Auror in your life.' John told James in a hard voice.

'Oh.' Was all James said.

Tammy looked at her husband frustratedly. 'John, can I talk to you outside of the room?' She asked him, looking angry.

'Why? I'm eating.' John told her.

'Now.' Tammy told him strictly.

'Mum...' James groaned, knowing where this was going.

'No, _now_.' Tammy told him in clenched teeth. They both got up and walked out of the room.

'What's that about?' Lily whispered to him.

'Mum's just angry with dad ignoring me. Uh... last night, she told me that... she told me that she is seriously ill, and she's now trying to make up for all she's missed. This isn't going to go very well.' James said dejectedly.

Lily looked shocked. 'Oh, James, I'm so sorry. That's so sad.' She said quietly.

'I know.' James mumbled.

'WHAT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH WHAT I SAID?' Came an annoyed, manly voice from the hallway.

'YOU NEED TO START CARING ABOUT YOUR SON!' Came Tammy's retort.

'HE NEEDS TO GET SERIOUS! IF HE WANTS TO SUCCEED IN AURORSHIP, HE CAN'T BE FARTING AROUND ALL THE TIME!' John shouted just as loudly.

James bit his lip and his face paled.

'YOU SHOULD BE MORE SENSITIVE. ALWAYS WORKING! ALWAYS, _ALWAYS _WORKING!'

'ME? I'M BRINGING HOME MONEY, _THAT WE NEED TO LIVE_!'

'OH, QUIT ACTING LIKE WE _NEED_ THE MONEY! STOP ACTING SO CHILDISH YOURSELF, AND MAYBE YOU'D NOTICE THAT YOUR SON HAS MADE SOMETHING OF HIMSELF!' Came another shout.

'WHY DO I NEED TO BE SENSITIVE? HUH? YOU CAN'T BABY HIM!'

'BECAUSE... BECAUSE...' Tammy's voice shook.

'WHAT? BECAUSE WHAT?'

'BECAUSE I'LL BE GONE SOON, AND JAMES WILL NEED SOMEONE TO LOVE HIM!' Tammy said through sobbing tears. She was so angry with John that she couldn't help but yell at him. He was never there to care for James. And now that death was creeping closer and closer, she could tell that James and John's relationship was crumbling around her, and she needed to do something about it.

Sirius looked guilty, knowing he took the place of 'son'. Lily, Harry, and Michelle looked confused. Remus, all-knowing. And James scared.

There was muffled talking and crying that they heard next. John came back into the room, not meeting anyone's eyes and began eating again in silence. Tammy must have went to bed.

Eventually, James and the rest of the guys got up and walked out of the room.

'Goodnight Lily. Merry Christmas Eve.' James said, as he gave her a kiss and said goodnight to the rest of the guys.

'Goodnight James.' Lily whispered, but more to herself. She couldn't believe what she heard today. She would've never guessed that Tammy was ill, or deathly sick. She also would've never believed James' father to be so harsh.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That's it. It was kindof short, but no worries. **

**You guys caught a glimpse of a little bit of an arguement that Tammy and John had. As you can see, their relationship never was very strong...**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**Wheezlygirl.**


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone. Here is Chapter 19. I meant to post last night, but drowsiness over took me... sorry.

Disclaimer: It's Jo Rowlings. I'm not earning any money off of it.

_**review!**_

* * *

'Presents! Presents Prongs!' Sirius came blasting into James' room loudly, and woke him up.

It may sound childish, but to them, it was tradition. Sirius always woke up James so that they could both go down to open presents in the wee hours of the morning. James was getting up from sleep, trying to forget about the night before, and he quickly shooed Sirius out of his room, who was probably about to go and badger Harry, Remus, and the girls.

'I'm getting up.' James said to himself. He climbed out of his bed and pulled on a robe that he found in his closet.

_'Sirius!_' Came two girl voices shouting from the room across from his. He chuckled, knowing that Lily and Michelle were not, by all means, morning people.

'PRESENTS!' Sirius gleefully shouted.

Finally, what seemed like hours to Sirius, but really only five minutes, everyone was situated down in the large living room of the Potter manor. Including all of the teens and Mrs. Potter, who seemed to be perfectly fine, even though everyone knew last night she was upset with her husband.

'Ok, I suppose Sirius can havepresent first.' She said, knowing this boy was so anxious, he could wet himself.

'Yes! Yes! _YES_!' Sirius said, as he ripped open the first gift that he spotted had his name on it. 'Thanks so much Tammy, you knew how much I wanted a new beater's bat! Look, it's even got my name on the handle!' Sirius said, shoving it into James' face to show him.

'Sounds neat Sirius.' James mumbled with a yawn.

'James, you next.' His mother gave him a stack of presents, which were considerably bigger, seeing as they were his parents and all.

Within five minutes, James had a new set of animgus books he wanted, seeking gloves, a Wireless Wizard Radio, a Gryffindor plaque to hang in his room, and finally some socks that had broomsticks flying around them.

'Thanks mum.' James told her, giving his mum a hug and handing her his present.

'Oohhh Jamie! Thank you! I love it...' His mother held up the heavy silver box which held a gorgeous pearl necklace inside. His mum absolutely adored pearls.

'Here Mrs. Potter, this is from all of us, thanks for letting us stay here.' Lily came up and gave her an even smaller box. Michelle and Lily smiled, knowing James hinted on what his mum would like. Harry, Sirius, and Remus chipped in on it.

'Oh look, they match the necklace!' Inside the box were pearl earings that dangled. They were a pair with the necklace, and really were quite gorgeous.

'Thank you, you didn't have to get me anything though.' Tammy said looking grateful.

'Here, Lily, Michelle, Remus, and Harry. Open 'em!' She handed them all presents, which they opened quickly and furiously.

Lily got a pretty green ring that matched her eyes wonderfully. Harry received a red and gold photo album, that had a note attached that said, For memories of your times with us! Michelle got a ring similar to Lily's, except it was ruby red. Remus got a thick book entitled, For those who wish to advance in Transfiguration. He was eager to begin reading it.

They all responded a simultaneous, 'Thanks.'

'Here Lily-Flower. This is for you.' James came over and handed Lily a box that was wrapped with a simple bow on top. It had holes poked through the sides.

Lily began undoing the bow when she heard an unmistakable, meow. Lily's eyes widened and she looked at James. 'You didn't!' She said with a huge smile.

'Open it!' James urged her.

Lilyundid the bowas fast as she could, and lifted the top. She gasped.Inside was the beautiful black, blue-eyed kitten that she fell in love with at the animal shop.

'Oh, It's so cute!' She squealed looking excited.

Michelle looked over the box and smiled. She knew James had been waiting to give her the kitten. She gave him a thumbs-up, knowing he scored big points with Lily on this gift.

'Oooh! He's adorable!' She said, pulling him out of the box, and then rushing over to James' side to give him a kiss and a large hug. 'Thank you so much. I love him! Here take yours.' She said, handing him two small boxes. While she pondered a name for her new cat.

'Your welcome. Thank you.' James said, as he situated himself more comfortably, as Lily sat on his lap. He slowly opened up the first gift and saw, the predictable, a Sneak-o-Scope.

'Wow! Thanks.' At the moment, the Sneak-o-Scope wasn't buzzing at all, so he felt pretty relaxed.

He began unwrapping the second one, and to his surprise, he saw a golden snitch laying nestled on tissue paper. When the gold flashed in the light, you could make out the 'James Potter' written on it.

'Awesome! Thanks Lil.' He said happily and he took the snitch out to play with.

Soon everybody else took turns opening the rest of the presents. Everyone laughed when Sirius got a book called, _If He Looks Like a Dog, Acts Like a Dog, and Barks Like a Dog, Then He's a Dog:The proven technique on how to train your boyfriend's manners_Michelle, Lily, and Harry all chipped in on that one too.

Eventually, it was noon, and wrapping paper had covered the entire living room... and that's really saying something, because this living room was big!

'Lunch anybody?' Tammy called out, when she realized all the presents had been opened, excluding Faye's who would be arriving any minute now.

'OOhhh me! Me! Me! Me!' Sirius called out. He seemed just as excited as he was to actually open the presents.

It so happened, that at the same time Sirius jumped up for lunch, Faye popped into the living room.

'_FAYE_!' He shouted loudly.

'Hey Sirius. Hey guys, Merry Christmas.' Faye called out, giving Sirius a quick peck on the cheek.

'Merry Christmas Faye.' They all chanted together.

James stood up, and said, 'Faye, this is my mum. Mum, this is Faye, Sirius's girlfriend.' He explained.

'Hi Mrs. Potter, thanks for letting me come over, I've heard a lot about your house from Sirius.' Faye told Mrs. Potter as she gave her a friendly smile, and pulled each other into a hug.

'Oh, it's no problem at all! I love company, why I can't be here with just boys all the time... OH! And, please call me Tammy, 'Mrs. Potter' is too old-fashioned for me.' Tammy insisted to Faye.

'Here Faye, happy Christmas.' Sirius said as he gave her his gift. 'Now what were you saying about lunch?'

'Let me go inform the house-elves, one second.' Tammy walked off to the kitchen, leaving the teens alone in the living room. They all gave Faye her late gifts.

'Thank you!' Faye said joyfully, although all of them could tell there was a type of veil infront of her playful eyes.

Finally, Lily voiced all of their opinions. 'Faye... did something happen?' She asked, looking at all of her friends, and then back at Faye, whose eyes looked positively horrified and scared.

'Uhhh... you see...' She stuttered.

'Spit it out!' James said quickly.

'The attack on the train-station. Haven't you read the newspaper at all?' Faye asked them.

Everyone looked around guiltily. They forgot about the attack. No one sent message to them about what happened. 'Well, what happened Faye?' Sirius asked her soothingly.

'Thirteen kids died. Seven are injured. They didn't manage to get to a portkey like I did in time. Six Aurors are injured, and one dead. And, well... it seems that all of the Slytherins were going haywire. Most of the older seventh years and such were helping the Death Eaters. It was so scary.' Faye said with fear-filled eyes.

James and Lily looked at each other. Thirteen kids, one Auror, are dead because Voldemort was after _their_ powers.

'Is anyone dead or injured that we know?' Michelle asked in a quiet voice.

'Not anyone we really associate with. I mean, a few Gryfindor's and some people I've never seen before, but not many. It's just so sad. Dumbledore was there and I saw him take on like ten Death Eater's at once. I've never seen Dumbledore that angry. Luckily, Aurors were stationed by my carriage, I might not've gotten out alive... Something went wrong. _Something_ did, because we should've been portkeyed earlier. Why did they wait until the Death Eaters were on our tails... they could've save those thirteen.' Faye said softly. Sirius gave her an encouraging sort-of smile.

'That's sad... that's really sad.' Remus commented.

'Lunch everyone! The house-elves are ready!' Tammy came into the room, and everyone put on fake, happy faces. She didn't notice anything different between them.

'Great, I'm starving!' Sirius proclaimed.

Everyone sat down in the dining room, and began eating the delicious luncheon that the house-elves whipped together. Light conversation was going on, but the main thing that was going through everyone's minds was, Peter is really a betrayer. We could've been killed.

* * *

_**review!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everybody. Here is chapter 20.**

**Disclaimer: It's Jo Rowlings.**

**Please review**

* * *

The next five days came and went uneventfully. Yeah, they heard about a few Death Eater attacks here and there... but they were becoming quite frequent, and when they saw the death toll in the _Daily Prophet_ had reached an ultimate high, no one was very surprised.

Finally, the end of break had come, and everyone at the Potter manor was running about, getting packed. Faye had decided to stay the rest of break once she visited during Christmas. All of the teenagers were informed of Tammy's worsening condition. She was getting weaker, though put on a great show for James and the others. She pretended to be fine, but really... everyone could tell that she was definitely sick.

'Oi, Lily! Have you seen my Sneak-o-Scope!' James called out to his girlfriend. Everyone was preparing to go to King's Cross.

'It's already in your trunk. I put it there last night. I can't find Icy's basket. Do you know where it is?' Lily asked James. She had decided on the name Icy for her cat, because his beautiful eyes were ice-blue.

'Uhhh... Probably down in the living room, but I'm not sure.' James said to her shrugging.

'Lils! Icy's basket is in my room!' Michelle yelled out to Lily from her room. She heard Lily ask James where it was.

Lily ran off to get her kitten packed up and ready for the trip.

'JAMES TEN MINUTES!' Tammy yelled as strongly as she could up the stairwell.

James rolled his eyes at Sirius and Harry, who were in his room looking for spare stuff that found it's way in there. 'I KNOW MUM!'

Remus and Michelle were finished packing first, seeing as they were the most tidy and organized. Lily eventually found all of Icy's necessities and she finished too. She went down the stairs with them to see a stressed Mrs. Potter.

'We've got seven minutes.' She said in an annoyed and frustrated voice.

'Hey. Good morning everyone.' Harry said, as ran down the stairs to see Remus, Michelle, Lily, and Tammy all waiting.

'Good morning, Harry.' Tammy greeted with a warm smile.

'JAMES, SIRIUS NOW!' She yelled again.

'Coming... Mum, coming.' James said as he levitated his trunk to float down the stairs. Sirius followed his lead, and together they slid down the large banister smoothly.

'We've got only a few minutes to get to King's Cross. Do you have everything?' She asked them quickly.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

'Ok, Harry you're side-apparating with James. I'm with Remus.' Tammy said, for she was too weak to do it on her own, and with that, she held onto Remus's arm, and closed her eyes. Within seconds, they arrived in the busy train station.

All eight of them went through the barrier.

'I love you all so much. Oh, you must come visit over summer-time. Jamie make sure to write, you too Lily. Everyone! Ahh... Harry, it's been such a great time meeting you, and I will be sure to see you again. Be careful. Listen to Dumbledore. Don't cause too much trouble. I _love_ you!' Tammy called out with tears in her eyes.

'Thanks Tammy!' Lily, Michelle, and Faye all said a little teary-eyed as well.

James gave his mum a hug and whispered in her ear, 'Stay safe mum.'

'See ya Tammy. Thanks again.' Sirius told her with his famous, charming smile.

'Goodbye Tammy. We will see you soon.' Remus said.

Harry waved to her, as the whistle had blown and it was all very rushed.

'Go, go... the train!' Lily called, and they all jumped on in time.

* * *

The train ride was quite boring, that was until a couple of Slytherin's decided to pick on their carriage, which was a really bad idea... because with James Potter and Sirius Black, prepared to take on anyone with their master hexing skills, the Slytherin's were as good as dead.

'It's kind of sad to know that our Hogwart's year is over? Isn't it?' Michelle mused to the others.

'Yeah... it is. I'm gonna miss it.' Lily agreed.

Suddenly, the door of the carriage opened. 'What would you have to miss, mudblood? You don't belong in Hogwarts.' It turned out to be a couple of older Slytherin's, including Macnair, Nott, and Snape cowering in the backround.

'Say that again.' James said in a low, deep voice, as he stood up facing the guy.

'That mudblood doesn't belong in Hogwart's... _nor_ do you, you blood traitor.' Macnair hissed.

'Watch your mouth.' Sirius snarled, now standing up behind James.

'Just forget it... sit down,' Lily insisted, not pulling her head up to meet Macnair and Nott's eyes. 'James, _sit down_!' She said more forcefully.

James looked down at Lily, and for once, sat down and listened to her. He looked pretty sullen. Sirius looked at him as if he were crazy.

'What Potter? Gone soft now, did we?' Nott sneered to him wickedly.

James didn't retaliate, he just stayed quiet, trying to ignore the remarks.

'You know Potter, your _wench_ of a mudblood here... she better watch it, because now-a-days... it's a real threat to be walking around in public knowing that they're only filth.' Macnair said with a smirk worthyof a strong hex.

James eyes glared then flashed angrily. Lily looked worriedly at Michelle and Faye who were stiff. Not only was just Sirius standing up, but so was Harry and Remus too.

'You're threatening us?' Sirius snarled to him.

'Not you..._ her_.' Nott said nodding towards Lily.

'Yeah... but she won't have to worry about that... cause we're with her.' Remus said boldly.

'Like you would help. You see, when the Dark Lord wants a mudblood, he _gets_ a mudblood. And... he won't just kill her, he'll do much more than that before he decides to make her snuff it.' Nott responded to all the guys.

It happened within seconds. James snapped and furiously shot the first curse towards Nott, and he immediately had his fingers painfully swelling three times the normal size. Then he realized that he was itching all over his body. It was more painful than the swelling fingers. He looked at James angrily and sent a curse to him. Luckily, James ducked and wickedly laughed at him.

Sirius thinking he could do much damage another way, chucked his wand to the side and took a punch at Macnair. He responded by sending a hex towards Sirius, which he ducked, and hit Remus, whose legs began dancing uncontrollably.

'_Finite_!' Lily gasped, and Remus stopped dancing.

Harry finished Macnair with a stun. Eventually, both Macnair and Nott where out cold and Snape was left in the corner.

'_What_?' Sirius proclaimed loudly to the cowardly, greesy git, while holding a bloody nose from a stray curse coming from Macnair.

'I... uh... just was... I was just...' Snape stuttered.

'You were just leaving.' James said loudly and angriliy. He snapped the door to the compartment shut, and sat back down.

Lily looked at him and shook her head.

'I_ had _to Lily!' James insisted to her.

'No you didn't. We could've just ignored them.' Lily said quietly. She was embarrassed and _scared_. Mostly scared though, because it was dangerous to be called a mudblood in times of evil, like there was now.

'Ignored a threat Lily? They_ threatened _you, you know! They - ' James began in a mad voice.

'I know what they did,' Lily said firmly.

Everyone silently watched James and Lily have their little fight.

'Come on Lily... it's true, they shouldn't have said that stuff. We had a right to stand up to them.' Remus said quietly.

Lily still shook her head. 'If we fight them like this... it only makes them angrier, and it will only make the threats worse. Which is exactly the opposite of what we want!' She said, as her eyes filled with tears. The threats did scare her.

James put an arm around Lily. He didn't care really what Lily said, it was their job to protect the girls. Especially if the Slytherin's were going after them. 'It's okay Lily. Don't cry.' James told her, as he pulled her into a tight hug.

'I know... I'm just being stupid. They mean it when they say those things... they'd really do that to me without hesitation.' Lily mumbled to herself. Only James heard her, and he responded by squeezing her even more tightly.

The rest of the train ride was dull. Except if you count it interesting that the food-trolley lady came by.

After what seemed like five hours, they got to Hogwarts.

* * *

'Wanna hex stupid firsties?' Sirius asked.

Everyone was in the Head Common Room, and they were sitting lazily on the couches, completely bored.

'No.' Lily and Michelle protested immediately.

'How about the kitchens?' Harry suggested.

James groaned. 'We just ate that entire welcome back feast.'

'We can sneak into Hogsmeade?' Faye spoke up to them.

Sirius beamed at his girlfriend proudly. 'That is my Maraudette!' He said loudly.

'We could get in serious trouble.' Remus said to them. He never enjoyed sneaking into Hogsmeade like the other boys, for it held a lot of bad memories, particularly near the Shrieking Shack.

'Hey I heard that Anna Marie is in St. Mungo's from the attack on the train, but aside from her, the others are all in the Hospital Wing.' Michelle said, mentioning one of their fellow Hufflepuff friends.

'So?' Sirius asked dumbly.

'Let's see who they are.' Lily told him as though it were obvious.

'Okay... that is if they let us go in.' James said, standing up and stretching.

The others followed his lead, and they all began their walk to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

When they reached the doors to the school's medical station, they heard some yelling going on inside.

Everyone looked at each other confused. James shrugged.

'NO, I _NEED_ TO LEAVE!'

'MISS, YOU ARE MY PATIENT, I JUST CANNOT ALLOW -'

'I _NEED _TO SEE SOMEONE NOW! I'M PERFECTLY FINE, I PROMISE!'

'YOU DON'T _NEED_ ANYTHING BUT BED REST! NOW, PLEASE, QUIET YOUR VOICE YOU MIGHT WAKE THE OTHERS.'

'Too late Poppy.' Someone called out in an annoyed voice.

'PLEASE JUST LET ME LEAVE, I _NEED_ TO -'

But exactly what the girl needed to do, no one knew, because James, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Lily, Michelle, and Faye all entered the Wing.

Harry felt like he vaguely knew that voice that was yelling.

'HARRY!' The girl shrieked and ran towards the cowering Harry. She jumped on him and gave him a huge hug.

Harry looked down at the girl he most least expected to come.

Sirius and James looked at each other slyly and listened in on what they were saying. James' eyes widened at the next word Harry said.

'_Ginny?_'

* * *

_**Mwah hah hah! CLIFFIE!**_

**_Good twist? Bad twist? C'mon now, I need a review!_**

_**WhEeZlY GiRl**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! Sorry, I had to have a cliff on that last one.**

**DISCLAIMER: (sighs dejectedly) It's all Rowlings... screw my bad luck.**

**REVIEW!**

**WG**

**---**

_Ginny... Weasley? The girl Harry likes... ooohhh... this is gonna be fun. I wonder if Sirius knows what this means. _James' mind was reeling. He stopped thinking too hard so that he could listen in on their little private talk.

'Ginny!' Harry repeated with wide eyes, looking quite shocked and a little upset.

'Harry!' Ginny said in response in an excited voice, looking absolutely thrilled that Harry was there..

'Why are you here?' He asked her quietly, pulling her away from Madame Pomphrey's penetrating glare.

'Oh, stupid train ride... you know, I had to fight off some of those Death Eaters guys, and I took out quite a few actually, you would be very proud... all those spells you taught me last year in Dumbledoes' Army... I'm telling you, miracles! Yeah, but after about twenty minutes, some guy came up and knocked me out from behind.' Ginny said with a little edge to her voice. She had a white bandage from her neck and down her back.

Harry looked dumbstruck. 'No, no, that's not what I meant. Not why you are in the hospital wing... I mean why are you _here_?' He asked with extra emphasis, meaning being back in time.

Ginny had a look of comprehension on her face, after a few seconds of confusion. 'Ohhh! _That_, well... you know me... playing with Hermione's things in her trunk has gotten me into some trouble before, but not like this... but that uh,' She lowered her voice. 'That time-turner is really interesting. I sort of pressed this little button thing on the bottom and I just repeated the same thing you did, and now I'm here!' She lied to him with a perfectly straight face. Only Sirius and James saw through it. They sent each other a knowing look.

Harry sighed aggravatedly and looked at the ceiling breathing deeply.

Ginny looked a little hurt, but she held it in pretty well. She began to speak, 'Well if you didn't want me to -'

'Of course I didn't want you to come.' Harry exclaimed angrily.

Ginny stopped trying to hide her hurt face and looked completely and clearly appalled by his rudeness. 'Sorry "Boy-Who-Lived. I didn't know I had to ask your permission before I did anything these days, maybe I'll just leave, then.'

Harry glared. She knew that he hated that nickname given to him. She definitely hit a nerve and he wasn't happy. 'No. You can't leave now.' Harry grabbed ahold of her arm, and felt an unusal tingling feeling go up his spine.

'And why not. You obviously don't want me here... so why stay? I see no reason.' She snapped a response, angry feeling as if she wasn't wanted by him. She was sick of being shunted and turned down by Harry Potter... Boy-Who-Lived or not.

'Please, be quiet, come on we've got to go... _now_!'

'Mr. Potter, what do you think you are doing with my patient!' Poppy said to him in a loud voice.

'I need her, she'll be back soon. I promise.' Harry told her, and not waiting for the nurse to say anything, he dragged Ginny out of the Hospital Wing and into one of the corridors. The Marauders and Maraudettes followed them silently.

'Where are we going?' Ginny asked, completely oblivious to the fact that Sirius and Remus, the only ones she knew out of the group, were behind her and Harry.

'The Head's Common Room.' Harry told her simply as he dragged her by the arm.

'Harry, I don't understand.'

'You wouldn't.'

Ginny glared at him. She was sick of him insinuating that she was a child and didn't understand anything that older people said.

They finally reached the portrait, and James said the password for them.

Everyone seated themselves comfortably on the couches except Harry and Ginny.

'You came back in time! Why!' Harry insisted.

'I told you I didn't _mean_ to!' Ginny told him in an annoyed voice, though she knew that she lied again.

Sirius laughed jovially. He shrugged at the new girl and laughed again. 'Liar.' He said to her in a hissing voice.

Ginny turned to Sirius. She was about to row with him, saying that she wasn't lying about how she got there, even though she barely knew him. She almost didn't recognize him.

'Sirius!' She squealed, launching herself onto him and giving him a huge hug.

'Ginny... he doesn't know you yet.' Harry told her as he rolled his eyes.

Sirius looked uncomfortable with some strange girl hugging him, but eventually she stopped and he just stared at her quietly.

Ginny giggled. 'Sorry, I uh, guess you don't know me yet...' She murmured, going back over to Harry.

'Liar.' James said with a wicked smile, knowing this would set this girl off again.

'Shut _up_ Harry.' Ginny said closing her eyes. But then, suddenly opening them realizing she just retorted to some unknown person, who wasn't in fact, Harry. It was James, his dad.

She looked from Harry to James and back again.

Ginny looked breathless. 'That's your - that's your...'

'My dad, I know.'

'And your -'

'Mum, yep.'

'And you my dear, must be Ginny!' James said loudly and obnoxiously, with an even wider smile. 'Harry's little -' He was about to say crush, but was cut off by Harry, looking very angry and shocked.

Harry looked horrified at his dad, and quickly added something to the end of the sentence. 'My little best-friend's sister.' He finished glaring at James.

Ginny looked at him confused at what he just said.

'I _mean_ my best-friends little sister.' Harry mumbled.

'Right.' She said to him shaking her head.

'You're a liar.' Sirius said sending a joking look at James.

'I am _not_ a liar! I told the truth, I accidently fiddled with my friend's stuff and got sent back in time.' Ginny retorted snappishly.

'Oh come on... you didn't "accidentally" go back in time. You clearly aren't _that_ stupid enough to mess with a Time-Turner just sitting in some trunk.' James said smartly with a little bit of a smirk on his face.

Ginny looked uncomfortable. Harry ignored that fact and went back to the real subject.

'You shouldn't have come back.' He mumbled angrily glaring at an inanimate object.

'What's so bad about me coming back! Huh?' Ginny asked him flaring up again.

'What's so bad! You ask_ that? _I'll tell you what's bad. Voldemort is gaining power and it's only more dangerous here than there, and I _can't_ endanger you like I did last year!' Harry said loudly to her and firing up just as much as she did.

'Aww... he's protecting you.' Faye said in a sarcastically, sweet sounding voice.

'Shut up Faye. It's sweet.' Lily said, listening raptly to Harry.

'She's right,' Ginny said pointing to Faye. 'I already have _six_ brothers and a mum and dad to protect me. I don't need anymore. I need someone who will let me be involved and quit babying me!' She told him desperately.

'Like Harry.' Sirius said in between coughs.

'Shut _up_ Sirius!' Harry and Ginny yelled at him.

'Why don't you embrace the fact that I'm back in time with you, and admit that I'm here to stay until you leave! Get used to me, I'm not going anywhere.' Ginny told him firmly in a casual voice.

Harry sighed, seeing defeat. He glared at James and Sirius who were already, he could tell, plotting something evil.

'Hi I'm Ginny, or as Harry simply _loves_ to refer me as, his best-friend's baby sister.' Ginny said with contempt and glaring at Harry.

'I _don't_ think of you as that.' Harry said, but knowing really that she was Ron's little sister, thus giving him absolutely no chance what-so-ever with the pretty red head, as much as he would want to.

'Right.' Ginny snapped.

'Hey, I'm Lily. This is James. You seem to know Sirius and Remus I suppose. And this is Faye and Michelle.' Lily introduced them all.

'Hi, it's really neat to meet you guys. I've heard a lot about you from Sirius and Remus... from our time. Except, I've never heard of Faye or Michelle.' Ginny said with a wide smile, glad that someone was including her.

'So you came back like Harry?' Remus questioned.

Ginny sent a look at Harry and finally gave in. 'Fine. I was lying, I knew you came back in time and I thought I would too.' She admitted a little huffily.

'See, we told you she was lying.' James added in to Harry.

'Why were you in the hospital wing?' Harry asked her.

James watched Harry's concern closely, even though it was hidden behind some lingering anger from the previous arguement.

'I arrived in Hogsmeade when the Time-Turning was done, which actually took forever, considering that I had to go back about fifteen years. But, when I did, I decided to stroll a little while around town. I wanted to go Diagon Alley as well. So, as I boarded the train to leave from Hogwarts, as it was attacked. Most of the kids were being carted off some places, but come on, I couldn't just leave to some nonsense place I knew nothing about, so I stayed and fought. Unfortunately, I was put in the Hospital Wing and I eventually had to explain everything to Dumbledore, who mind you, is looking very young but under as much stress, if not more, as from our time.' Ginny explained to him.

'You fought the Death Eaters?' James asked her, his respect for the girl growing more and more.

'I had nowhere else to go, besides, they needed my help.' Ginny answered in a protesting type of voice.

'She's a Weasley, she's stubborn.' Harry commented harshly to James.

Ginny glared at him from across the room.

'It's true.' Harry said shrugging at her.

Ginny continued glaring.

'Will you stop looking at me? I'm not too happy with you at the moment either, so please do, if you don't mind.' Harry snapped at her with a little bit of an edge to his voice. He matched Ginny's glare and crossed his arms.

'Really Harry, what's so bad with her coming back?' Sirius asked Harry.

Harry's head snapped upward and he looked at Sirius sharply. James elbowed his friend in the side for asking such a stupid question.

'Besides the fact that if she gets hurt while she's here, then I'm to blame. And, also the fact that I refused to let Ron or Hermione to come, means that if they find out they will be beyond pissed... and more than I am right now. I just don't see the reason why she had to come because it will only be a bigger target for us both. I came back to save you guys, I didn't do it for a game.' Harry told Sirius strictly, completely ignoring the fact that Ginny was in the room.

'I'm not going to get hurt. I got here in one piece didn't I?' Ginny complained.

Harry yet again, ignored her. He wasn't in a very good mood.

'Speak.' Ginny ordered, getting angry that Harry wasn't acknowledging the fact that she was talking to him.

Harry really didn't know why he didn't want Ginny there at the time. It wasn't that she couldn't protect herself, but he would feel horrible if something really did happen to her while under his watch.

'I'm going to bed.' Harry said, going up to James' room to lie down. He couldn't stand being under the wrath of Ginny at that time.

He couldn't exactly put his finger on it, but there was something in his conscience, something protesting Ginny's presence in this time. It was an unusual feeling, and if Ginny wasn't in the room, he would've explained it to James and Sirius, but it would be embarrassing to actually say it infront of Ginny... _He was afraid to admit that he loved her._

'Looks like I'm sleeping down here tonight then... Sirius and Remus, if you want to stay you can, the girls can bunk in Lily's room.' James told them, as he watched Ginny's eyes follow Harry's trail up to his room. In her eyes were more than just flaring anger, but also want and sorrow. He knew how it felt... he knew her pain. He'd felt it so many times when Lily rejected him, and it must've been even worse as a girl... it wasn't like she could just ask Harry out, (That would be ridiculous!) but she definitely wanted him, and she wanted him bad... like he wanted Lily.

_That is chapter 21. I hope u liked it!_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_-WheezlyGirl-_


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! Here is chapter 22. REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: you know it... it's hers!**

* * *

'So, what are you guys going to do? We've got classes.' Sirius spoke up at breakfast table. Everyone was eating in the Great Hall and some were standing up to get a look at the "visitors".

'James, who're your friends?' A fellow seventh year came up and asked him.

James looked at Harry and Ginny, who weren't speaking to each other.

'Harry is my cousin. Ginny is... uhhh... Harry's friend. They came here to visit at Hogwarts and will probably be here for the rest of the year. Harry, Ginny, this is Mark Caroll.' James introduced to them.

They all watched as Mark ran back to his Hufflepuff table, and saw how everyone lent in really close, most likely to ask him who the newcomers were.

'This is just like our time... just a newer school.' Ginny spoke up, admiring the Great Hall with interest.

'What were your years at school like?' Michelle asked her.

'Oh you know... like any other years.' Ginny said, but her mind was protesting. Her first year she was used by Voldemort. Second year, a mass murderer tried to get into their school. Third year, Harry was put into the Triwizard Tournament, and a student got killed. Fourth year Sirius got killed when everyone ran from school into the Department of Mysteries.

Harry looked at her strangely, but went back to his breakfast.

'Have any friends that have parents that we know?' Lily asked her.

'I don't hang out with many of the girls or guys in my time. I stick by Hermione most of the time, I suppose.' Ginny said thoughtfully.

'That's cool.' Faye commented.

Just as she said that, Dumbledore stroded up to their table. This looked a bit strange, seeing as that there are not many times you saw your Headmaster approach you at breakfast.

'Hello Professor Dumbledore.' They chanted merrily, though inside, they all were wondering why he came up to them.

'Good morning, I trust you're all having a fine meal this morning. I just came by to ask if James, Lily, Harry, and Ginny would come to my office in about five or so minutes... when you're finished eating of course.' Dumbledore suggested to them.

Harry looked at James and nodded.

'Yes Professor, we'll come by.' James answered for all of them.

'Good, remember I like Sugar Quills.' He said winking.

'Thanks Professor.' Lily called out. She had an odd smile on her face. 'I wonder why he needs us?' She mused aloud.

'Who knows... it's Dumbledore.' Ginny said rolling her eyes with a smile.

'Well, lets go drop our stuff off in the Head Dorm, and then we can make our way to his office.' James suggested to them.

'Ok.' They agreed.

Within five minutes, as Dumbledore predicted, they reached the Headmaster's office.

'Sugar Quills.' James said to the gargoyle standing infront of the entrance.

It stood aside eagerly, and the four teens all walked in.

'Ahhh, alas, you've come. Excellent. Now, we have a lot of business to attend to.' Dumbledore said with a grim smile. His eyes flicked from Harry to Ginny, and then back to James and Lily.

'Yes, professor.' Lily said, as she took the proffered seat that was set out for them.

'Business?' James questioned as he too sat down.

'I need to explain some things. Do you both understand that... meddling with time can be, well, dangerous. It is difficult and most importantly, fatal. But, for Harry's reasons, he came back to tell you that you would die. We aren't sure if this will change will even happen. Will you be saved? But that leads us to our choices. One, we can listen to Harry and change time, even if we don't know the consequences. Two, we can not listen to his warnings, and let Voldemort kill you. It's a very difficult choice, because you have Harry's fate sealed if you die. He is the downfall of Tom Riddle. Or, we can attempt to change time and heed Harry's cautions and trap a Mr. Peter Pettigrew. It's your choice to make. I think you should all muse over it for awhile.' Dumbledore said in a serious voice.

James looked a little depressed and nodded his head. 'What does Harry think?' He said aloud.

Harry felt weird being put on the spot, but Ginny smiled at him, and forgetting he was mad at her, his stomach flopped over once or twice.

'I came back in time to save you guys. Not to watch you die again.' He said firmly.

'Even if it does change our time.' Ginny concluded.

'Then it is settled then. We will alert a few of my friends and get you all well protected. This plan cannot get leaked, you hear?' Dumbledore said in a low voice, almost a whisper.

* * *

Few minutes after they left Dumbledore's office, Harry, Ginny, Lily, and James all were seated in the Great Hall, yet again, by their friends. In about five minutes they would have to go to their first class, and leave Ginny and Harry to fend for themselves.

'... yes but Transfiguration shouldn't be as difficult. The exams went fine I'm sure N.E.W.T.s can't be too hard.' Sirius agreed with James. They were talking about their upcoming N.E.W.T.s, which Lily insisted were coming closer.

'Lily, they are like six months away!' James protested, when she announced that she would make up study schedules for all of them and also outline their notes as well.

Harry and Ginny shared a knowing look that Lily was acting exactly like Hermione did when their O.W.L.s advanced so quickly upon them.

'Not six months! Five and a half!' Lily screeched in a stressed way.

'Lily, you really need to calm down.' Michelle said, as she noticed that everyone in the Great Hall looked her way.

The rest of the conversation went smoothly, that was... until a brown barn owl sat right on Lily's plate. It was carrying an official looking letter with the Ministry's seal on it, and it had a purple tassle on the front.

'What's that Lils?' James asked as he looked from over his own plate to see Lily looking questioning at the owl.

'It's not my owl. Did it get confused with me?' Lily said looking at the owl with now slight irritation, for it sat on her food.

'No, Lily, look at the front. It has your name on it.' Ginny pointed out when she stretched over her own spot to get a good look at the crisp and obviously important looking letter.

Lily shrugged. 'I wonder what the Ministry would want from you?' Remus questioned as he saw her untie the letter. The barn owl hooted and flew away.

'Open it Lils.' Faye urged.

Sirius glanced at James who looked a little worried.

'Wait, can I open it?' James asked immediately.

Sirius looked at him with wide eyes. James suspected the same thing that he did.

James nodded his head the slightest bit towards Sirius as to agree with him... this letter wasn't going to be a casual greeting.

Lily glanced at the girls. 'Why? It has my name on it... you don't think your dad sent you anything... or something?' Lily asked as she looked at him incredulously and questioningly.

'Lily, just open it.' Faye said again, as she glared at Sirius and James.

Lily ignored her better judgement, and ignored James' suggestion of him opening it. She undid the glued back and scolded herself for having shaky fingers.

Lily began reading the official letter and the first sentence was enough to make her sniff in a worried way. She read on and her eyes welled up with tears. The last three sentences made her begin crying, as she dropped the letter and took off to the Head's Dorm.

James' sighed in a defeated way. The owl was a death notice one. He'd heard of them before, just never seen one. He picked up the letter and read it like Lily did, except outloud to everyone.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We hope your studies at Hogwarts are going well. Unfortunately, this is not about your academics, it is about your family. We regret to tell you that last night at four twenty six in the morning, your parents house was attack by a group known as Death Eaters. We share deepest remorse in saying that neither your mother or your father have survived the attack. However your sister, Petunia Evans, escaped with mere injuries and is now residing at a Mr. and Mrs. Gregory and Agatha Dursley's house. You and Petunia can make arrangements as to when your services regarding your parents will be. Please feel free to contact us for any questions or concerns._

_Our apologies, _

There signed were a group of bumbling Ministry men who pretended to feel bad for any attack placed on people.

'Her parents were killed?' Michelle asked softly, tears running down her face.

James nodded, unable to speak. He had to find Lily. He grabbed her books off the table and pulled out the Marauder's Map immediately to see where she had gone. He wasn't surprised when he saw her in the Head's Common Room.

When he reached their quarters, James cautiously said the password, and peaked a look in the room.

'Lily?' He called out loudly.

He didn't hear a response.

'Lily, you here?' He asked again.

He decided to check her room, and knocked lightly on the door. He heard slight movement, and the door opened a crack. Lily's green eyes were peering out, looking to see who it was.

When she saw it was James, she opened the door all the way, and began crying again. He came into her room, and hugged her tightly, rocking her back and forth and whispering comforting words to her.

'It's okay, Lils. It'll be alright.'

Lily stopped crying enough to look up at James. 'The last thing I said to them was that I never wanted to see them again.' She mumbled, beginning to cry again.

James, not knowing what to say, just held onto Lily tighter.

* * *

'Her parents?'

'Yes... they say Death Eaters attacked.'

'No?'

'Yes!'

'How could they! And her sister?'

'Muggle. Escaped...'

'You're kidding. That's so sad.'

'And James?'

'Been comforting her all day.'

'What about her belongings? Her house?'

'She didn't live with her parents anymore.' 

Eventually, word had gotten around that Lily Evans' parents had died because of a severe attack on their house. James walked around school the rest of the day, carrying a dismissal note signed by Dumbledore that excused her for classes. He took all her notes carefully, which she asked him to do, while Harry and Ginny stayed with her for the rest of the day in the Head's Dorm.

'Stop!' Sirius hissed at the kids who would point at James, who was carrying loads of work that was assigned, and taking it for Lily.

'Can't they think of any other news to talk about? Like Lily would actually want them talking behind her back...' Faye said looking disdainful at the kids who weren't hiding their whispering.

Michelle shook her head. She couldn't exactly speak because whenever she did her eyes filled with tears.

'Gits.' James grumbled when he saw them.

'Here, you want some help?' Sirius asked, as he saw James staggering under weight of books etc.

He took some books and rolls of parchment, and they began making their way to the Head common room.

'I don't know how it will affect us...' They heard a voice begin to talk in the common room and stopped suddenly. Michelle and Faye excused themselves to go back to the regular Gryffindor common room.

'Ginny? Harry?' Sirius mouthed to James silently.

James nodded and put a finger to his mouth.

* * *

**That is chapter 22, I hope you liked it! **

**My goal for this story is to have it finished by end of May beginning of June, about 35 chapters, 40 at most.**

**Please review!**


End file.
